


Nakama

by sydneyxface



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Confessions, Dancing, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nakamaship, Post-Time Skip, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneyxface/pseuds/sydneyxface
Summary: Zoro and Sanji make their feelings for their captain known. Luffy accepts. The three of them grow closer in so, so many different ways ;)Set in universe.





	1. Intro

For days the Thousand Sunny lay motionless over the vast ocean. With no wind in her sails, Sunny couldn’t bring her crew to their next destination. All was well, though. The fridge, pantry, and aquarium were very well stocked, there was plenty of Cola (for Sunny _and_ Franky, of course), and their water and sake supply was abundant. It was as if the ocean was telling The Straw Hats to sit back and relax, take a day off, lay in the sun for a while.

And so they did. Brook was more than happy for an excuse to play endless background music for his _nakama_. He softly plucked on the strings of his violin and hummed out a new song he had been working on.

Nami and Robin laid out on the Lawn Deck in their bathing suits in lawn chairs while Sanji brought them refills upon refills of fruit juice. Robin lay under the shade of a tangerine tree reading another history book she’d read just a few weeks ago. She was sure there was a hidden message in the writing and tried to decipher it, although she didn’t put too much effort into it as she was probably just imagining the insane conspiracy code within. Nami was directly under the sun working on her much needed tan. _It’s healthy for the complexion!_ she’d say. Chopper was curled under the tree next to Robin to escape the blazing sun, small Z’s floating above him.

In between catering to the girl’s every need, Sanji was finishing up in the galley with a plate of hors-d'oeuvres for the rest of the crew and the extra plate that was meant for his bottomless-pit-for-a-stomach _senchō._ He shook his head to no one but himself at the thought of how much food that kid could put away.

Franky and Usopp were below deck in the former’s Development Room working on who _knows_ what. The moment Nami predicted a long, calm water, they holed themselves up tinkering away on new weapons and even Franky’s own body. He was positive he had something _SUPER!_ to show everyone when they were done.

At the very tip of the Soldier’s Dock, the first mate sat against the bow with crossed arms and closed eyes. A non-Straw Hat member would look upon the man as if he were in a deep sleep, but the Straw Hats knew he was guarding his _senchō,_ fully aware of their surroundings. His swords lay next to him, close and ready for anything or _anyone._

Then there was the captain himself, the leader of the ship, the strongest of them all. Sprawled out against a triangular piece of Sunny’s mane, Luffy loudly snored. His infamous straw hat covered his face. It occasionally teetered as he exhaled. The X-shaped scar on his chest was open for the world to see, the sun making the smooth tissue shiny. Luffy squirmed his feet around in his sleep causing a sandal to fall off his foot and roll down Sunny’s head and onto Zoro’s. Before it touched a single green hair, Zoro caught it and calmly set it down next to him for safekeeping. Zoro re-crossed his arms and continued feigning sleep.

___

Sanji walked up the stairs towards Zoro and Luffy to offer them their share of snacks. “Oi,” he said with a cigarette between his lips. “Take two, the rest are his.”

A grunt from Zoro. Without opening his eyes, he reached his hand up, fished around until he felt something that resembled a small sandwich, grabbed his share, and shoved them both into his mouth. Another grunt for a thank you, which was more than Sanji usually gets.

Sanji’s shoe gave the Swordsman a light tap to the leg to get his attention. When Zoro opened his eye and looked up at him, Sanji flicked his head up towards their captain, gesturing for him to _‘watch this.’_ He fanned over the plate, wafting the food smell towards Luffy. In a zombie-like state, Luffy sat up in his sleep with a tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth. A thick string of drool stretched its way down to Zoro’s shoulder.

Zoro sighed and held his arms out in front of him just in time for Luffy to _sniff sniff sniff_ forward enough to lose his balance and fall into Zoro’s arms. “Oi, _senchō_ ,” he started. “Food is-“

“SANJIIIIII!!!!! Mmmmmmm!!!!!” Luffy yelled, suddenly awake with a jolt. He shoved the whole plate into his mouth and almost swallowed it, but the cook lost too many dishes that way! Sanji grabbed at Luffy’s lower jaw with a good yank and pulled the plate out before it was gone forever. “Oh! Sowwy, Sanji, hehehehe” Luffy laughed. He stretched out his arms and legs and immediately passed out again. His body was as limp as a wet noodle across Zoro’s lap. Luffy’s head, shoulders, and arms lay on the deck on one side of his first mate, his legs on the other.

A small dusting of pink appeared over Zoro’s cheeks when he looked down at his captain. He looked up at Sanji who also shared the same thoughts as him, but Sanji was still looking while Zoro had turned away. It wasn’t because Luffy was shirtless, that wasn’t the cause. It was that he was shirtless _and_ his pants were riding low leaving a well-defined V shape _much_ more exposed than usual.

With a long drag on his cigarette, Sanji chuckled, causing smoke to billow out as he said, “Good luck with that, Marimo,” and walked away with a smile still on his face.

 _It’s just skin,_ Zoro thought and rolled his good eye. He went back to crossing his arms and watching over the ship from behind closed eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy hung his upper body over the side of the ship longingly looking out at the water below. Occasionally, he’d let out a long, dramatic sigh and stomp his feet in a small dance. 

Robin had been watching him like that for a few hours now. She wondered if maybe he had caught a deathly virus, she’s never seen him sit so still for longer than a few moments, at least awake. Marking her spot in her book, Robin sat up and casually walked over to her captain. Her hips had a natural sway while her long, pale legs gracefully carried her from place to place. A real live model among the common. She leaned forward and placed her arms on the ship’s railing and looked out to sea as well. The sun was beginning to set. The blue sky started its gradient of the night with a tint of light orange off in the distance. “Captain, what seems to be on your mind?”

The longest of all groans, Luffy answered. Robin smiled softly and looked down at him. A hand appeared out of the side of the ship and poked him in the ribs.  A barely visible curl from the corner of his mouth formed.  Another hand popped out and both at the same time poked Luffy on either side of his ribs. He started to giggle so Robin went full on tickle-mode. The fingers wiggled over Luffy’s abdomen and up to his armpits. Falling onto the deck in a fit of laughter, Luffy was clutching his stomach for relief. “Robin!!! Robin, pleaseeeee!!” he begged. Little round droplets squeezed out from Luffy’s tightly closed eyes. “Okay, okay!!!!”

Robin let up with the tickling, still smiling over her small victory. The hands now popped up directly under Luffy’s back and pushed him to a standing position again. He dusted off his bottom and looked back out to sea. “Sometimes I miss swimming.”

“Ah,” Robin replied. She, too, missed swimming. It was a wonderful feeling.

“Damn ocean!” Luffy raised a fist and shook it at the water. 

“Maybe we should jump overboard for a quick dip?”

“Haahhhhh? But we’ll drown!” Luffy wore a confused look.

“Of course, but our  _ nakama  _ will save us, right?” 

Luffy thought about that for a moment. It was true, they would definitely come after them. It was tempting, but he actually seemed even  _ more  _ deflated than before. “It’s just not the same.” He was once again leaning over the ship’s railing. “I want to really swim! Not drown.”

His companion didn’t reply. She stayed quiet. Robin completely agreed with him, it really wasn’t the same. There had to be a way to still enjoy the water as a Devil Fruit user. 

 

___

 

Since they were still stranded, Luffy’s mind was stuck on the ocean. He was quieter during dinner - still making a fuss over not enough meat and also still stealing off other’s plates - but just a hair quieter. Zoro and Sanji had been exchanging looks periodically. They both were well aware of the small hints that something was bugging their captain. 

When the sun was long gone and the moon was high in the sky, most of the crew had already crawled into bed. Sanji was cleaning his kitchen and marinating meat for the next day, Zoro sat at the bar sharpening Sanji’s knife set, and Brook gingerly played Franky’s acoustic on the couch next to the dining room table.

It was nice to be in calm waters for a little while. Nice to fall into an easy routine of relaxing, eating, and sleeping. Especially with Brook’s constant soothing melodies that followed everyone. He seemed to be in heaven that all he had to do was strum his bony fingers across some strings and his family would be at ease. 

What was unexpected, though, was to see a certain rubber boy walk through the door and flop on the couch with Brook at this time of night. Normally, Luffy was dead asleep by now. With his head on Brook’s leg bone, he looked up into two empty, black holes, which eagerly stared back at him. 

“Luffy, my friend, how are you this evening?” Brook sang barely above a whisper. 

Luffy sighed. “I wanna swim.” He brought his hand up behind his head and swatted at the strings on the guitar. They made a loud  _ TWANG  _ in between the skeleton’s melody, but he didn’t mind. In fact, if he had lips, he’d be smiling right now.

“Ah, yes. I can see how that would be bothersome as of late. It’s been almost a week out here and we’re surrounded by an endless swimming pool.” He continued to hum. “I could sing a song for you about swimming if that will help?” 

“Nah,” he said and rolled off his lap and onto the floor, slamming his face against the wood. He lay like that in silence for about ten minutes, then dragged himself around the table and up to the bar with Zoro.

“ _ Senchō, _ ” the swordsman greeted. His captain didn’t reply. He plopped his head on the bar counter and watched Zoro run one of the smaller knives across his sharpening stone. 

Luffy’s eyes opened a little wider as he realized those weren’t Zoro’s swords. He lifted his head and stared at the back of Sanji for a moment before he asked his question. “Sanji, why are you letting Zoro touch your stuff?” He could hear his cook’s teeth grind together.

The blonde stopped scrubbing the counter and set his washcloth down. He slowly turned around to face his captain, but his eyes were glaring at the moss-head. “Well you see, Captain, this grass-for-brains absolutely  _ insisted  _ he was better suited for the job.”

Straw Hat blinked. “So?”

“S-so?” Sanji questioned.

“Yeah, so what?”

“Uh,”

Zoro smiled down at the tiny swords as he listened. Luffy is an idiot on his own schedule, the rest of the time he was just like everyone else. 

“Don’t you usually fight and stuff if you don't like what he does?”

The blonde cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah, we do, but I-”

“And those are your knives?”

“Yes, they are but-”

“And that’s Zoro touching them?”

“Yeah, he is, but Luffy-”

“So why are you letting Zoro touch your stuff?” Luffy repeated.

Zoro couldn’t hold it back any longer. He started to laugh out loud at the situation. The cook shot him a look that he  _ wished  _ would kill Zoro right then and there.

“Luffy, it’s not that simple, it’s really not-”

“You’re being weird,” Luffy started up again.

“What? No, I’m not! I’m-”

“Being seeeeecret-y, Sanji”

“There are no secrets!”

“Secret Sanji!”

Zoro still could not stop laughing. He decided he’d help Sanji out a bit. “Oi, oi, Luffy! Go easy on’em. Sometimes Sanji is nice to me.”

“Hahhhhh??????” Both Sanji and Luffy said at the same time.

The cook turned a deep red from embarrassment and had to turn away to hide it. It was too late, though, Luffy already saw. “Ooooooohhhh!!!! Hehehehehe, I see what’s going on here!” 

The strings on the guitar suddenly stopped being plucked and the room was silent. Even Zoro didn’t think this was funny. This could become more uncomfortable than it really needed it to be.

Luffy looked between the pair. “Sanji just likes to share! And Zoro is actually really helpful!”

The tension in the room seemed to disappear. Brook continued strumming along as if nothing had happened. The cook and swordsman weren’t sure what Luffy would think of how close the two have become over time. Would Luffy be disgusted and kick them off the ship? Would Luffy not allow such relations around him? How does Luffy even  _ feel _ about “feelings” between his crewmates? Everyone on The Sunny was well aware of Zoro and Sanji’s growing friendship and what brought them together. The two found they had mutual interests and bonded over it - and here we are. 

Without turning around, Sanji said, “Yeah, Luffy, I do like to share. And Zoro is indeed very helpful.”

“Hehehehe,  _ nakama!”  _ Luffy laughed and with a quick-rubber whip he grabbed Sanji and dragged him over the counter towards him and twisted his other arm around Zoro to pull them both in for a tight, breath-taking hug. Both were hitting Luffy wherever they could reach for him to let them go. “Oh!!!! I know! Since you’re being nice to each other now, help me swim!” He suggested and ran out of the kitchen with his two crewmen under his arms.

Both protested all the way out of the galley and onto the deck. Luffy didn’t slow, he had a running start! With a lifted leg up onto the railing, he shot all three of them out into the open sea. “Yahooooooo!!!!” he shouted.

With a huge splash, all three were submerged deep down into the black water. Sanji and Zoro were released as Luffy gradually lost his strength. 

Sanji came up first with a huge gasp. A few moments later, Zoro popped his head out and right after - an unconscious Luffy with him. He held him close so his head rested against his shoulder, his lips just barely brushing Zoro’s neck. Zoro made a face and looked to the cook for help.

“What? Can’t handle the Captain so close?”

“Oi, Curly! Stop splish-splashin around and get on the friggen ship so I can hand’em up to you!” Zoro growled.

“Alright, alright!” 

Sanji pulled up his captain, placed him on the deck, and put his hands over his sternum and pushed down hard. A fountain of seawater ejected. He continued to repeatedly press down to clear Luffy’s lungs. 

With a light thud, Zoro hopped down onto the deck and immediately knelt next to Luffy on the opposite side as Sanji. He set Luffy’s hat down where it was in direct reach of him.

A few chokes and coughs later, Luffy regained consciousness. When he opened his eyes, his two strongest crewmen stared back down at him wearing annoyed looks on their faces. 

“Welp! That was a quick swim. Hehehehehehe!!!” Luffy laughed on the outside. But behind the smile was sadness. He didn’t really get to enjoy the water at all, not really.

Sanji stood up to grab some towels from the lavatory, failing to light a cigarette on his way. Only sparks spat out of his soaked lighter. He’d have to set all his cigs out to dry them, too. 

Luffy still lay on his back looking up at the night sky. The moon was huge tonight, lighting up the boat’s surface. Suddenly, his vision went black. Sanji threw a large towel onto his face. The boy sat up and lazily flopped the towel over himself like a bad ghost costume. 

There was a quiet “tsk” from Sanji and the next thing Luffy knew his hair was being scrubbed dry by his cook. “You’ll catch cold if you don’t properly dry off, Captain,” he said. He continued to rub the towel over Luffy’s arms and back. “Remove your shirt, I’ll hang it up to dry. You, too, Marimo.” and he held out a hand waiting. 

Luffy held out his shirt for Sanji to grab but Zoro just balled his up and threw it straight into Curly’s face. When Sanji pulled the shirt down to give him a death-glare, Zoro already had his tongue teasingly sticking out. Luffy laid on his back again.

Sanji walked away to take care of their clothes. Zoro leaned over into his captain’s view. “Gonna head to bed?”

Luffy’s eyes looked away from the stars above to Zoro’s, he stared for a moment, then looked back to the sky. “Mm, nah. I think I’ll sleep here tonight.”

“Alone?”

“Mm.”

That was already expected. Zoro knew Luffy wouldn’t want his friends to lay on the cold wood rather than their comfy beds just to keep him company. He got up and left.

Both Zoro and Sanji returned moments later with three pillows and one of the giant quilts Robin had made for the crew. Together they flopped it over all three of them and lay down on their pillows. Zoro grabbed Luffy by his hair and pulled up, shoving his pillow under his head. None of them spoke. They lay in silence until all eyes were closed and peaceful snoring occurred.

 

___

 

Bright yellow flooded over Zoro’s eyelids, causing him to stir awake. Being out on the ship’s deck made for an early morning instead of the dark boy’s room that would have allowed him a few more hour’s sleep. His chest felt heavy. Heavy and warm. He looked to see Luffy had draped his arm and leg around Zoro’s torso and was drooling onto his bare chest.  _ Blagh,  _ he thought. Searching for Sanji, he saw the cook had his face tucked into Luffy’s back and an arm wrapped around his middle. Zoro rolled his good eye - these boys are hopeless when it comes to sleeping in their own designated spaces. He’d allow it, though. This was his captain we’re talking about! Zoro was devoted to him, as was Sanji. 

Closing his eye, he lay there thinking about how much of the world he was able to experience because of this kid laying over him. Zoro lightly raked his fingers through Luffy’s jet-black hair as his mind wandered. If Luffy never came to find The Pirate Hunter, how long would he have lasted? Would he have been shot to death that very day by the Marines? Coby had told him that the Helmeppo never planned to keep his end of the bargain and was going to put Zoro down. But Luffy was there and stood with him. Even knowing Zoro’s main source of money was to collect pirate bounties, Luffy trusted him. Even until this very day, Luffy would easily put his life in his First Mate’s hands because his trust in Zoro was so utterly deep.

Zoro gently pets Luffy’s head, down his neck, and rubbed his back. Ever since that day, they would do anything for each other. He opened his eye again to look over at the blonde. He couldn’t see his face as it was tucked too tight next to Luffy, but he still smiled down at the sight. The two people he cared for most in the world were right here under his protection. This was easily one of the best ways he’s woken up in a long time. Zoro traced Luffy’s back muscles until he reached Sanji. He ran his fingers through his hair, too. With a heavy sigh, Zoro pulled his arm back and rested it under his head. Soon enough, he had fallen back asleep, despite how bright it was on the deck.


	3. Chapter 3

“Uhm, Sanji-kun?” said a small voice next to the blonde’s ear. 

“Hm?” he mumbled into Luffy’s back. He rolled over to face Chopper waiting for an answer. The reindeer worriedly looked over at his captain, then back at Sanji. He mouthed the word ‘breakfast’ to not wake Luffy. “Shit,” is all he said before sitting up. He reached for a cigarette he had set out last night, which was at least dry enough to smoke now. Lighting a match, he brought the flame to the end, inhaled, and waved the stick to distinguish the fire. 

He brought his knees up and rested his arms on them as he enjoyed a few puffs before he started upon his morning routine. He scanned below on the Lawn Deck and saw Nami and Robin were already laying out in the sun again, but no one else was out. When he went to look down at his sleeping companions, Zoro was staring at him. They gazed at each other for a moment, speaking to each other without words, their own shared looks both completely understood by the other. It wasn’t often they shared a night alone with their captain, and their look spoke of their happiness. 

Smoke curled its way up Sanji’s face from his nose as he held a tight smile towards Zoro. The swordsman returned the smile and waved him away, letting Sanji know he will keep Luffy asleep until the food was ready.

As Sanji passed by the girls, Nami could barely hide her smirk. 

“Oh, my Nami-swan, your smile is as radiant as ever! What would you like for breakfast this morning?” He asked. 

Ignoring his question, she giggled and said, “Where is your shirt, Sanji-kun?” 

From the corner of his eye, Sanji saw Robin’s mouth turn up just a tiny bit. “Well, it’s hanging up over there, my love.” He said cooly, pointing to the railing. There hung four recognizable articles of clothing. A long, green trench coat, a billowy red shirt, and sure enough, Sanji’s suit jacket and mustard-yellow button up.

She gave Sanji another blinding grin. She was happy knowing Sanji was happy. Turning more serious, she looked up to the Soldier’s Dock where Zoro and Luffy remained. “Is Luffy okay? Something has been bugging him.”

Robin spoke up this time. “He wants to swim, of course.”

“Hah? Swim? But he can’t!” Nami whined. “Isn’t he used to that by now?”

“There’s only so much to do on the boat for Luffy. You know how he gets anxious.” Sanji said, taking a long drag on his cigarette again.

“Ah, don’t you worry, though. I believe today he will be very satisfied with what Franky and Usopp are up to.” Robin said, looking down at her book again.

“Did you mention something to them?” Nami asked.

A small ‘mhm’ was all she got from Robin.

Sanji called out for Chopper who trotted over to them. “Would you like to keep me company while I make breakfast?” he asked. Chopper wiggled around and agreed. The blonde picked him up and carried him to the kitchen.

 

___

 

The ship’s cook fixed up a huge breakfast without even realizing. He made everyone’s favorites! Sanji kindly told Chopper to grab everyone for their late breakfast to come eat, but he’d bring Franky and Usopp their breakfast to directly them.

When Sanji arrived back into the kitchen to join the rest of his  _ nakama _ , Luffy was bouncing up and down laughing with excitement, clapping his feet together. Neither he nor Zoro bothered to put a shirt on. He looked down at himself. Well, he guessed he had no room to talk. Making the choice to not grab a clean shirt was purposeful for him. He didn’t want to erase the evidence that he was able to actually sleep with both Zoro and Luffy last night. Luffy was always in his bed or cuddled with Chopper, leaving no room for the other two. Maybe he could get Franky to make bigger beds…

Sanji’s thoughts were broken by a crumpled napkin being thrown at his head. The green-haired man was annoyed Sanji hadn’t sat down yet to join them. Everyone, minus Franky and Usopp, dove into their plates.

 

___

 

“Oi, Luffy. Let’s go work out.” Zoro suggested. He’d been informed over breakfast by a tiny mouth appearing on his shoulder, which freaked him out, of what their tech-savvy friends were up to by Robin. “I need someone to spot me.”

“No,”

“Hah? Why not?”

“Don’t wanna.”

“You little - ! Get your ass up in the crow’s nest.” Zoro went to snatch Luffy but he ducked out of his reach. “Goddammit!”

“Hehehehee!!!! Zoro can’t catch me!”

Zoro closed his eye to calm himself. This isn’t that hard of a task. All he was assigned to do was keep Luffy away from the open decks long enough for his surprise to be set up. With a sly grin, Zoro took the bandana from his arm off and placed it over his head, tightening it into a knot in the back. “ _ Sencho,  _ you’re on.” 

Luffy screamed a giggle and stretched an arm up to the shrouds and his body followed with a whippy  _ whoosh.  _ Zoro took off after him at the speed of light. 

The two zig-zagged across the boat for a good twenty minutes before Zoro finally caught Luffy good. Luffy made the mistake of jumping back onto the shrouds where his sandal became tangled in the ropes. It was all Zoro needed to grab him. That split second before Luffy dropped the shoe to fall below was just enough time for Zoro to wrap his arms tight around him and put his captain into a headlock. 

“Awwwww, okay, okay!!!! Zoro wins. I’ll work out with ya.”

The swordsman let out a belly laugh. For a while, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to catch the slippery idiot, but he was determined. 

The two climbed up the weight room to begin their workout. Luffy exaggeratingly dragged himself around making whiny noises while Zoro stretched his muscles. Suddenly Zoro launched himself on top of Luffy when he got too close to the windows! 

“Ah! What are you doing, Zoro!” Luffy said, pinned to the floor.

Not sure of what to say, Zoro said the first thing he could think of. “Uhm...uh, wrestling?”

“Fun!!!!!!” Luffy shouted and kicked Zoro across the room with two feet on his chest. He landed with a thud against the glass window but was able to catch himself on his feet before hitting the ground. Before countering Luffy, he started to close the blinds to the room.

“Whatcha doin,” his captain asked.

“It’s really bright in here. Uh, let’s close these.” Why did Robin choose  _ him  _ to keep this kid busy?!

The two crewmen, the Captain and his First Mate, wrestled together around the room, throwing weights back and forth, seeing how much weight Luffy’s stretched body could handle, anything Zoro could think of to keep Luffy completely entertained. It worked for a little while but it was pushing two hours since they’d come up here. It was hard for Zoro to keep up with Luffy’s never-ending stamina of go-go-go. 

There was a light knock on the door and a creak of the hinges that got the two boy’s attention. It was Robin, peeking her head up from the hatch on the floor. “May I join, Captain?” she asked with serenity. 

“Hehehehe, your turn, Robin!” Luffy answered. 

“Oh? And what am I going to be doing?” She asked, climbing the rest of the way into the room. 

“How many hands do you think you can make in here!” Luffy yelled. “Do it, do it! The whole room!” 

Zoro dropped onto his back and immediately fell asleep from exhaustion. With Robin here to save the day, he was safe to pass out. 

“Awww, Zoro is gonna miss the cool hand trick,” Luffy said with genuine sadness. 

“He did well to keep you busy for this long. He’s a good First Mate. He deserves the rest.” Robin popped up seven feet that carried the swordsman off to the side of the room. As quickly as the feet disappeared, the room exploded with long, pale arms all wiggling about, swaying back and forth. They sprouted from the ceiling, the floor, the lockers, the walls, off the weights, off Zoro, and even Luffy himself, who rolled around laughing all over the hands. 

The two arms that stuck out the top of Luffy’s shoulders grabbed at either side of his cheeks and pulled them out as far the arms could reach, then another pair grew at the end of those and pulled his cheeks even further, and three more pairs grew outward stretching his cheeks as wide as the room. 

This made Luffy laugh uncontrollably. When Robin let go and his cheeks snapped back into place, he let out a short ‘ow’ but laughed again anyway. Robin took a pile of hands and bounced Luffy around the room. She knew this would keep him entertained for maybe another twenty minutes. If they needed more time down there and Luffy would get antsy, she’d immobilize him with severe tickling, and if  _ that _ didn’t work, she’d immobilize him with brute force, plain and simple. Luffy was going to get this surprise! Their crewmates worked very hard on it.

A small crackling on the loudspeaker sounded before Franky’s voice was heard screaming, “It’s SUUUUPERRRRRR time for Luffy to swim! YOW!”

“Swim?!” Luffy asked gleefully.

Robin brought a hand up to cover her shy smile. She giggled at the stars in his eyes. “Mhm. Go to the deck.”

Luffy pulled the door off its hinges and threw his body down. When he landed, all his mates were around him in their bathing suits. “You’re all gonna help me swim!?” Luffy asked.

“YOW! You can swim on your own, bro! Check it out!” Franky pointed out to the sea at a new contraption. Luffy ran to the edge of the boat and stared with wide eyes as Franky explained. “Usopp and I made an artificial pool for you, Robin, Chopper, and Brook! There is a filtration system that makes the sea wa-”

“YAHOOOOOOOOO!!!” 

“-ter….yeah, well, it is pretty boring, isn’t it.”

Luffy stripped his pants in mid-air and tossed them back at the boat before he made a cannonball into the pool.

Usopp jumped on the railing of the deck and told Luffy to wait until he saw what he added to the pool. He pulled out a large remote-looking device and pressed an orange button. A few  _ clanks  _ sounded from deep beneath the water and then there was a slide popping out of the sea that attached itself to the inside of the pool. 

Only just now did Robin make it to the deck below and joined in with everyone smiling at how happy their captain was. She released the knot in her skirt and let it drop, revealing her bathing suit bottom. There was a  _ bang  _ as Sanji’s jaw hit the floor.

Laughing, Luffy climbed up the side of the ship and jumped back on deck. Quite a few of the crew members wore confused looks thinking Luffy was already bored of the water, but this was not the case. He hoisted up his boxer briefs before flinging both arms out grabbing a woman, a skeleton, and a reindeer. As all three slammed into his body, trapped under his death grip, Luffy jumped back into the pool, plunging them all as deep as the contraption went. 

Sanji spoke up, “Franky, how far down  _ does  _ that go, by the way?”

Jumping into a pose with his arms high in the sky, he yelled, “Thirty feet! I made it SUPERRR deep!”

“Yeap! And the slide goes even higher, too!” chimed Usopp. He beamed back at his Devil Fruit friends having tons of fun with something he helped create. 

Sanji lit up a cigarette. This is the type of stuff he was truly grateful for; having friends that know exactly how to cheer someone up, even the impossible. His head fell back as he looked up into the crow’s nest. Zoro was the only one missing making Sanji growl.  _ He should be here,  _ he thought. 

The cook climbed the ropes that led to the nest. Without a door, Sanji popped his head straight in and looked around. There the idiot was sleeping! Exhaling a cloud of smoke, Sanji yelled down at Robin. “Oi, get this grass-head down here, will you Robin-chwan?”

Without being told twice, Robin closed her eyes to visualize where the swordsman was, popped up some arms, carried him out to the ropes, and flung him overboard into the pool below. Head first, Zoro splashed into the water between his friends. Everyone exploded with laughter, except Usopp, who cowered behind Franky for protection. Zoro was  _ not  _ going to be happy when he emerged.

“CURLY!” wailed that very man. He spat water out from his lungs and swam over to the edge trying to climb up and out. “I know it was you, bastard! I’m gonna kick yer ass!” he said, swinging a leg over and hoisting himself up.

“Zoro! Swim with me!” said Luffy and wrapped all four limbs around Zoro’s waist. 

“Ah, Luffy! You’re pulling too hard! You’re giving me a rubber burn!” Zoro squeezed his eyes shut from the pinching sensation. “Quit wigglin around, dammit!”

“Carry me!” his captain demanded as he snaked his way up Zoro’s back and onto his shoulders. “Woohoo! I’m King of the Pirates! Hehehehehehe!”

“Wait! Stop, we’re gonna tip!” Zoro and Luffy wobbled back and forth as the former tried to tread water evenly. 

A huge brown puff ball with horns appeared under them both which sprung them high into the sky. 

“Weeeeeeeeee! Hehehehe! Isn’t this fun, Zoro!” Luffy yelled with his arms and legs straight out. 

“Argghh!”

“Uh oh! Looks like I’m not gonna make it to the pool again.” Luffy noticed he was arcing off towards the open sea and not directly over the pool. A rubbery arm outstretched and grabbed his First Mate to ensure his safety. “Sorry, Zoro! I need you!” he said before both of them fell into the sea. 

 

___

 

Even though the sun had gone down, Luffy was still splashing in the pool by himself. He was in there all day, even Sanji had to bring him his lunch  _ and _ dinner directly to him as he refused to get out. While all the humans were too pruney to continue swimming, Luffy had no problem being submerged in water because he was made of rubber. Chopper played most of the day but got out before dinner, he was afraid his fur wouldn't be dry by the time he went to bed. Brook was just too chilled to the bone only after a few hours.

Both Sanji and Zoro approached their captain. 

“Did you guys come back to swim with me?” he asked the two.

They did not answer but continued to stare down at him. 

“Luffy,” Sanji said

“Mm?”

“Get out.”

“Hah? No way!” 

Sanji rolled his eyes and looked at Zoro, as it was his turn.

“Luffy,” Zoro said.

“Mm?”

“Get out.”

“No!” Luffy refused again.

“Sanji and I are gonna yank you out if you don’t come out on your own.”

“I don’t wanna get out! I wanna swim!”

“Grrr, I’m gonna wring that idiot’s neck!” Zoro said climbing over the side towards his captain. Luffy immediately stretched out his arms and legs to grab ahold of the sides of the pool. 

“Zoro, he’ll pull you in with him!”

“I don’t care! He needs to get out or he’ll catch a freakin cold out here!” argued Zoro. Balancing on the thin edge of the makeshift pool, Zoro grabbed Luffy’s ankle and pulled upward, which did nothing but make his leg stretch even further. “Ugh, stupid stretchy idiot! GET OUT!”

“NO!”

“YES!” Zoro yelled with a pull.

“NO!”

Stamping out his finished cigarette, Sanji took off his suit jacket and climbed over the boat railing and onto the pool’s edge with Zoro. “Captain,”

“No, I said!” Luffy answered.

“I’m gonna do something very harsh, my apologies in advance,” he said and bowed. “Zoro. Be ready.”

“Whatever, just get’em on the damn ship!” 

With that, Sanji jumped in the air and pointed his right leg straight down at Luffy’s head. He knew Luffy wouldn’t let go of the edges, so either he’d dodge with only his head or he’ll take the hit. Luffy went with dodging, leaving Sanji only room to land on his stretched out back. He leaned down and grabbed ahold of Luffy’s face and jumped back over to the pool’s edge and dunked his head into sea water. Luffy immediately let go and  _ would _ have snapped over to Sanji, but Zoro still had him by the foot. He struggled against both his crewmates but in the end, he became too weak to fight back and fell unconscious in the ocean’s water. 

“Wow, that  _ was  _ pretty harsh, shit-head,” Zoro mumbled.

“Eh, he’s fine. Let’s get him in the bath now before he wakes.”

“Hahhh? The bath?! He won’t take one.”

“Well duh, baka! We’re gonna wash him up and send him to bed!”

“Wh- _ what?!  _ We’re gonna wash him?! Why am I being volunteered for this!?” Zoro said, exasperated. 

“Would you rather someone else do it? Maybe Usopp? Nami would do it, too, if I paid her enough.”

“NO!”

“Oh?” Sanji said with a surprised smile.

Even Zoro was a little shocked at his outburst. His cheeks flushed with pink as he brought an arm up and scratched his head. “I mean, no, its fine. I don’t mind. Let’s….” Zoro let out a deep sigh. “Let’s go, Curly.”


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting on the edge of the bath, Sanji rolled his sleeves up and stirred the water around to test the temperature. The bathwater was steaming, ready to be used. “Alright, perfect.” He said to himself. He looked towards the door wondering where Zoro was with Luffy.  _ He was right behind me….don’t tell me he got lost on the damn ship. _

As if being summoned, Zoro pushed the door open with a foot and stumbled in.

“Eh? What’s the matter with you?” Sanji said. Zoro smiled and gestured towards his pant’s pockets. They were bulging with bottles. As Sanji recognized the familiar shapes of sake, he rolled his eyes. A wave of alcohol in the air reached him. “Are you serious? You made a booze stop?”

“Thought we’d be up here a while.” Zoro shrugged. Luffy was being held against Zoro in a bridal carry. He made a small moan but didn’t fully wake. “Oi, so are we gonna like, undress him?” the swordsman asked, feeling a little embarrassed.

“That’s how people take baths, yes.”

“So he’ll be naked?”

“Yeap.”

“And we’re gonna wash’em?” 

“Y-yup…” Sanji stuttered. He felt confident at first, that this was all no big deal. Just some friends washing another friend. They’re all men so there was nothing to get flustered about. But, this was their  _ captain.  _ This was  _ Luffy  _ naked. It was nothing new to the two crewmen but Luffy wasn’t awake right now. Sanji cleared his throat. “Maybe we should wake him up first. It will be much harder to control him, but, we can enjoy a nice challenge, right?” He said behind a curtain of blonde hair avoiding eye contact.

Zoro looked down at his captain. It couldn’t be that difficult to endure, right? He was almost already naked, only his boxer briefs covered him. Zoro swallowed back the lump in his throat. Why was this suddenly so weird!  _ We thought about it too hard and now look at us! Grown ass men that can’t even handle something so stupid,  _ he thought. “Whatever, take his underwear off, I’ll hold him up as you rinse him, we’ll set him in the bath to soak, then we can leave - sound good?”

“Sounds good.”

“Wait, take out these bottles first for me?” Zoro said, turning so his right pocket was closer to Sanji. “Wait, wait. Lemme drink some before you take it away.”

“Jesus, shit-head, you can’t even wait until we set him in the tub?!”

“Just hand it to me, dick!” Zoro pulled his arm out from underneath Luffy’s feet to grab at one of the sake bottles Sanji was currently keeping hostage. When Luffy’s feet hit the ground, it jolted him awake.

“Huh? THIRSTY! GIMMIE!” He yelled and stretched his arms out, grabbing a bottle in each hand. In only a few seconds, he chugged them both down and threw the bottles. “Yuck!  _ Hic,  _ that tasted gross.” 

“Oh boy,” Sanji said, defeated from the night.

“My...my booze…” cried Zoro. “He drank it all.” His shoulders sagged.

“Blagh! What,  _ hic _ , what was that?” Luffy deflated like a wet noodle in Zoro’s arms. 

“Oi, oi! Pull yourself together!” He yelled. “Cook, get me more booze. I’ll rinse’em, but  _ you’re  _ washing him.”

“Hahh?????? We agreed to let him soak!” The blonde protested. 

“Well, he’s drunk now! He’ll friggin drown himself if we leave him in here alone. Now go get me more booze, dammit!”

Grumbling to himself on the way out, Sanji left Zoro alone with Luffy in the lavatory. “Okay, Captain, let’s get you ready for the bath.”

“Mmm, Zoro, m’dizzy!  _ Hic!”  _ Luffy’s eyes struggled to stay open. “Hey, why are there ten of you floating around?” He said and lazily grabbed at the imaginary Zoro’s he was seeing. “Hehehe,  _ hic!”  _

Taking a deep breath, Luffy’s First Mate set his drunk captain on a stool and knelt in front of him. He looked down at Luffy’s boxers and cringed.  _ God, why is this happening to me,  _ he thought. Closing his eyes, Zoro reached for Luffy’s waistband and tugged downward. “Lift up so I can take these off,” he said quietly, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. 

“Hehehe, like THIS!” Luffy said and pelvic thrust so hard, he hit Zoro in the face and knocked him against the tiled wall. “Hoho!  _ Hic,  _ whoopsies!”

Groaning in pain, Zoro felt the back of his head for blood. Instead of continuing with Luffy, he untied his boots and kicked them off. They landed with a loud  _ thud  _ across the floor _.  _ The steam in the room was starting to make him light-headed. He already drank a lot himself before he came up here when he laid Luffy on the kitchen couch and chugged a few bottles before the cook would catch him, then brought up more to make it seem like he hadn’t had any.  _ Luffy prolly feels pretty woozy, too, if even I’m feeling it.  _ Zoro stood up and grabbed under Luffy’s armpits, lifting him high. He swung a leg up and with monkey-toes, grabbed the fabric to Luffy’s underwear and yanked them all the way down until they slid off his ankles. “THERE!” Zoro yelled, feeling hella accomplished.

There was light clinking of bottles and glasses coming around the corner as Sanji reentered the washroom. He slowed to a stop when he saw Zoro holding Luffy up completely naked. “I’m not even going to ask.” He said with a smile. “I see you haven’t even rinsed him at all yet. Can’t do anything on your own, can you?”

“Shut it. This noodle is a handful and you know it.” He growled at the blonde, setting Luffy down on the stool once again. “Hold him upright and I’ll get him wet.” 

With a few turns of the handle, water fell from the shower head Zoro held. He pulled it over Luffy and scrubbed his hair to make sure it soaked all the way through. The captain giggled and hiccuped from the sensation. Zoro and Sanji switched places after Luffy was properly wetted down. Zoro sat on his knees behind Luffy and leaned him against his chest for support. 

Sanji grabbed his personal scrubby brush and slathered it with his soap. Since it was just this once, he’d allow someone else besides the girls to use them. Gently making circles up and down Luffy’s body, Sanji pushed passed the awkwardness. It actually didn’t feel entirely too awkward anymore. It felt good to take care of him. He knew Zoro was feeling it, too. He glanced up at his green-haired  _ nakama,  _ who was now resting his chin on Luffy’s shoulder and had his good eye closed. 

Scrubbing along Luffy’s body, Sanji saw how Zoro’s hands were barely touching Luffy’s waist to keep him from falling to either side. Zoro’s calloused hands against Luffy’s skin made Sanji feel a little toasty, but it was probably the steam from the bath.

“Alright, Marimo, he should be good now. Set him in the tub. We can at least sit in here and watch over him.” The blonde said as he turned the shower off after rinsing the suds from Luffy. 

“Nah, we’re getting in with him. This happens to be my bath night anyway and I know your prissy ass ain't gonna miss a day of bathing. Might as well do it now,” Zoro suggested. He set Luffy down in the tub and rid himself of his shirt and pants. The rubber male let out a sigh of relief - and a hiccup.

“Feels good. Thanks, guys.” Luffy mumbled. 

“Eh, alright. I give up.” Sanji said. It was hard to argue after seeing Zoro hold Luffy so tenderly all while he washed over Luffy’s sculpted body. 

The two stripped, washed, and rinsed themselves just as they did for Luffy, then eased their way in the big tub. Pulling the sake and glasses closer, Sanji poured them both a decent amount of booze. Before he even set the bottle down, Zoro had downed his and was holding his glass out for more. Sanji rolled his eyes but poured anyway. 

“Sanji...Zoro…” Luffy said. “Why am I so dizzy? I feel light.”

A grumbly laugh left Zoro before he answered. “Yer drunk, kid.”

This time, it was Sanji who laughed. Zoro was drunk, too. 

The three of them sat in silence against separate walls of the tub. The more Zoro drank, the lower he slid in the water. Luffy was swaying but at least he hadn’t gone under yet. Sanji was casually sipping his sake, so he was sober as they come.  _ Drunken idiots. I’ll have to carry them both to bed. _

“Oi, cook,” 

“Ya?”

“C’mere,” he said, jerking his head for Sanji to get closer. He pulled himself to a sitting position again.

The cook scooted over in the shallow water and put his head close to the swordsman, expecting him to tell him something. Instead, Zoro wrapped a muscular arm around Sanji’s waist and pulled him close to sit next to him. “Why’re you so far away?”

“Let me go, shit-head! Not in front of Luffy!” Sanji said between gritted teeth.

“Hmmmmm? What’bout me?” Luffy said and focused his eyes on the two. “What’re you guys doin over there?” 

You could almost hear Sanji’s face go red, he was so embarrassed. He tried to wiggle away from Zoro but the man’s grip was too tight. 

“Hehehe,  _ hic _ , you guys look like you’re having fun! Lemme join!” Luffy sluggishly dragged himself towards Zoro, who held his other arm out until Luffy crawled under it. Once he was all snuggled in, Sanji’s tensed body loosened. Luffy did a  _ sniff sniff  _ into Zoro’s neck, “Blagh, Zoro, you smell like boozey,”

“Aye, Cap’n. It’s cause I been drinkin.”


	5. Chapter 5

It’d been a few days since Zoro and Sanji were able to spend more time with Luffy the way they wanted, but that’s something they’ve become accustomed to. The two Straw Hat members had grown closer over time, despite the constant bickering and brawls they got into.

It was Sanji who slipped up that made Zoro suspicious of his true feelings and after Zoro confronted him, the thick walls Sanji held around himself emotionally came crashing down. It was late at night while the cook cleaned his kitchen and Zoro refused to leave without his nighttime medicine, a healthy dose of sake, to put him asleep. Instead of yelling at Zoro to get out, Sanji gave the swordsman a look of genuine concern and said barely above a whisper, “Maybe you should cut back, Zoro.”

 _Huh? What did he just say?_ “I can’t sleep without it,” he said gruffly.

“I know, which is why I always let you take it each night,” Sanji said, producing a cigarette. Before he continued, he lit the end and took a long pull. “What I’m trying to say is it’s not healthy to drink yourself into a stupor just so you can get some shut eye, _baka_.” He blew out causing smoke to fill the space between the two.

Zoro didn’t wave the smell away. It stung his eyes a little, though he didn’t notice. He was thinking something seemed different about the conversation they were having. _Did he say my name?_ “I have to sleep, though,” he said quietly. _I’m sure I could count on both hands how many times I’ve heard my name come from that guy’s mouth. Prolly seven times total._

“I know. But you consume too much alcohol during the day, adding on more at night isn’t doing you any favors.”

“Yeah? Well, how else do you suggest I get to sleep then, shit-cook?” Zoro was starting to get angry. What did the blonde know about Zoro’s sleeping problems? What’s it to him? _Something feels off._ “Stay out of my business,” he grumbled as he stood to leave.

“If you’d have just asked for help, I’d have done so, Marimo.”

 _Yeah, something is definitely different. There’s more concern than there is fight in his voice._ “Hah?” was all Zoro could say back. ‘People’ weren’t his strong point, but he knows his own _nakama,_ and Sanji was...being weird.

“I’m a chef. I cook things specially for all of you, _you_ just don’t realize. I’m sure Brook, Chopper, and Robin are the only ones who notice - which is fine, I don’t do it for recognition. I do it because this is my crew and I’m in charge of feeding you all.” He stopped to finish his cigarette. Zoro didn’t reply. “I could change your dinner menu to something that has more tryptophan, serotonin, and melatonin in it. I’d have already done so but your alcohol intake will have to cease at night, as you won’t need it anymore.” Sanji leaned on the counter, his back facing Zoro. He blew his last lungs-full of smoke up to the ceiling and tossed the butt into the tray. “Oi. You listening or not.” Sanji heard a low grunt indicating Zoro was paying attention. “Well? Is that agreeable, then?”

The swordsman looked down at the bar counter. He traced his pointer finger on the prominent grains of the wood. The things Sanji said about his health were tripping him up. Did anyone else notice his high alcohol intake? Did it look as if he couldn’t do his job properly? “Hey,” he said, looking at the back of the blondes head, waiting for him to turn.

Sanji looked over his shoulder, “Mm?”

“Why are you so concerned?”

“Hah? I’m the cook, I am in charge of your food and drink consumption,” he stated as if it was obvious.

“Yeah, yeah, you just said that. I mean why’re you bein weird about it?”

This took Sanji by surprise. He turned to fully face the green-haired man and shot him a dirty look. “I’m not being weird, I’m trying to help you!”

“Nah, yer bein weird about it.” Zoro insisted.

“Wha- No, I’m not!”

 _Ah, there it is. That’s the weird part. Why is his face pink? It’s like that when he talks to the girls, ‘cept he normally has a goofy face when he does it. He’s not stupid looking right now. He’s calm._ “Have you been drinkin?”

“HAH?!?!? Why would I lecture you on drinking if I was drunk myself?!” He shouted.

“Yeah, that’s what I’m wonderin. But that’s the only explanation for your pink face, innit?”

Sanji froze in place. “I’m not blushing,” he said, breaking eye-contact.

“I didn’t say you were.”

“Mm. You didn’t, did you.” It was time Sanji lit another cigarette up. He felt as if he revealed something he shouldn’t have. He reached for his pack but a tanned hand grabbed his wrist. “What do you think you’re doin, Marimo?”

“If I drink too much, you smoke too much,” Zoro said. He released the other’s wrist without waiting for an answer. He wasn’t trying to lecture like Sanji was, but he wanted to make a point that he’s calling the kettle black at this point. “Is there something you wanna say?”

A minute had passed before Sanji let go of his pack in his breast pocket. “Yeah. I’m sure those rickety wheels in that grassy head of yours are starting to turn anyway. Might as well say it.”

There was defeat in the tone of his voice. Zoro started to regret prying. He felt bad for the cook. The air around them changed like something started to hurt inside Sanji, and Zoro could feel it. The silence between them was deafening. The cook was right, though, the wheels _were_ turning inside Zoro’s head. He may be dense, but he could put two and two together. Eventually, at least.

Before standing up, Zoro took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. He walked over to the other side of the counter and leaned next to Sanji so they were side-by-side. He felt the other tense next to him. “Alright, go on then.” he heard himself say.

“Right.” Sanji said, but he didn’t continue. More silence followed, but Zoro was patient. The longer he waited, the more Zoro was sure of what the other was going to say to him. It was almost as if he was confirming it by _not_ saying it. Finally, he spoke. “I’m seriously concerned about your health, Zoro.”

 _Eight times,_ Zoro thought. He waited for the other to continue.

“The longer you stay healthy, the longer you will live.” He seemed to be working himself up to what he really wanted to say. “The longer you live….well, the longer you’re here on this boat.”

“Aye,” Zoro confirmed. He watched as Sanji instinctively reached for his smokes again, but hesitated and let his hand drop. Instead, he sighed and progressed through his internal battle.

“And the longer you’re on this boat, the longer I’m able to be around you.” He trailed off with the last part, making it barely audible. But Zoro heard it like he was screaming it in a megaphone. Sanji loosened his tie and undid the first button on his shirt. He let his shoulders drop and his back slouch. “And...being around you is very comforting for me.” he finally admitted.

“Aye,” the other said again.

“Please let me make different meals for you, ones that are more suitable for your needs.”

“Aye,” Zoro rotated to face Sanji, who wouldn’t look up. “Feeling’s mutual, shit-head. Now gimmie the booze for tonight and I’ll lighten up starting tomorrow. After this, I need a drink.”

“Me, too.”


	6. Chapter 6

After the small confession, nothing changed between Zoro and Sanji. They both bickered when the other was being stupid, they still were at each other’s throats at the drop of a hat, they still got into fist fights - or more  _ fist _ and  _ shoe _ fights, and they both still drank and smoked. 

Except Zoro didn’t drink alcohol at night anymore because Sanji's Sleep Snacks (as Zoro called them) were working like a charm. And  _ maybe _ the only other additional thing that had changed between the two was more eye contact. Before they went their separate ways on missions, there was a lingering of looks between the two, almost like an unsaid “don’t die” before they would continue on.

For months, no one had noticed. But then Zoro had started to hang around the kitchen more instead of the Crow’s Nest, or sometimes he’d put dishes away, or clean the table off after dinner. These were small endearments that weren’t entirely out of character for the swordsman, though, everyone had their share of chores around the ship that they would rotate through. Just Zoro volunteered for the kitchen a few times more often than normal. It made Sanji happy to have the moss-head help him. It irked the shit out of him in the beginning because he didn’t do it fast enough or didn’t do it well enough, but Zoro had a good teacher and now did his end of chores up to the cook’s high standards. 

Robin is a sharp gal, and she didn’t need to interfere - but she knew. After she had her hunch, she paid closer attention to Sanji and Zoro’s body language and other interactions, which confirmed her suspicions true. 

Slowly, the rest of the crew, minus Luffy, started to notice. It was a situation bound to happen, they just didn’t know when. Knowing the two hot-head’s personalities, no one confronted them about it, which made things easier for the two to come to terms with themselves on their own time. Once Sanji and Zoro were both aware that everyone knew, they spent more time together in the same room without feeling uncomfortable. Their conversations lasted much longer than before letting the two hear each other’s passions, their sorrow’s, and their newfound happiness. 

Luffy seemed to be the only one still unaware of how his two strongest crewmen have come fond of each other. Neither was sure how to bring it up to their captain but they were also wondering, what’s the point? There was nothing between the two besides a deep friendship. No matter how late they’d talk into the night, both kept to themselves. It was only when Luffy was around did they become cuddly, as they both shared extended feelings towards their captain as well. This put Zoro and Sanji in a difficult position. 

Since they had started talking more and more, they realized most of their stories had one thing in common: they revolved around Luffy. Of course, almost everything the entire crew does will revolve around him since he’s in charge, but it was different. The stories didn’t just have Luffy  _ involved  _ in them, the stories were almost always  _ about  _ him. How he saved them over and over without hesitation. It struck them deep when the two Straw Hats realized their feelings for Luffy was something stronger than just  _ nakama,  _ but would Luffy ever understand that? Hell, they barely understood it themselves! How could you share such high affection for two people at once? 

It didn’t matter if Luffy knew or not, not to Zoro and Sanji at least. They were content with their positions. As long as their captain was with them and he was happy, then they were happy. Which leads them to now, where they are slowly showing Luffy the difference between the other people on the ship and themselves, showing him that they don’t want to stop at  _ nakama  _ with their devotion to him.

 

___

 

“Zoro-san, Sanji-san,” Robin greeted. She had come up to the two very quietly. Not in the sneaky, malicious way Nami does, but in a smooth, mysterious way that only Robin could portray. 

The two men were in the aquarium room lounging between meals, either chatting or sitting in a comfortable silence. As Robin approached, the glowing lines of water from the aquarium rippled across her skin. “You boys seem to be down today. Is it because you’re dying of an extremely contagious disease that has no cure?” She giggled as the other two rolled their eyes at her silly antics. Robin sat down across the room giving them plenty of space. “Or is it because you want  _ Sencho  _ to be closer to you?”

At the same time, Zoro and Sanji looked away in different directions as if they hadn’t heard what she had asked. Sanji cleared his throat and gave a little pound on his chest to help. Zoro tapped his foot anxiously and let his eyes follow the fish in the tank.

Of course, Robin knew the boys would react just as they did. “Have you tried talking to him? He listens, you know.” She waited for their response. Sanji slowly turned his head towards Zoro to see what he thought, but he was still watching the fish swim about. “Maybe I could whisper something in his ear for you? He’s a very curious boy, he won’t stop badgering you until yo-” 

“No!!! No, no!! Don’t do that! Please, don’t do that.” Sanji begged. Zoro didn’t say anything but his face was just as worried as Sanji’s. 

_ Mission accomplished,  _ Robin thought. “Maybe I will, maybe I won’t. You have until tonight or I will tell him myself,” she whispered before leaving the two alone once again. 

Robin would never tell their feelings to Luffy for them. Not ever. It wasn’t her place to do so and she respected her crewmates too much. But they didn’t have to know that, right? She couldn’t help giggling to herself.  _ Naughty, Robin! _

 

_ ___ _

 

Luffy sat atop Sunny’s head with his legs crossed and his hands tucked into his lap. 

Earlier, Nami had predicted the waves to start picking up and they could continue their journey. The captain of the Straw Hat Pirates wasn’t entirely ready to move on from his mini-vacation and voiced as such to his navigator. Agreeing, Nami suggested a nearby archipelago they could wander about for a few more days.

This made Luffy ecstatic. The Sunny slowly started to bob up and down with the waves and he could feel tingles of excitement run throughout his body. This was the most action they had seen in over a week! As the wind was picking up, Luffy grabbed ahold of his hat, shouted a yahooooooooooo! Into the ocean’s air, and told the rest of the crew to finally set the sails! 

Even after the ship was well on her way, Luffy could barely contain himself. What would they encounter while on the island? New found creatures for new meat? Friends or Foes? Meat? Dinosaurs - which are also meat!!!! Luffy laughed and laughed thinking about all the different things he wanted to eat! 

The captain ran up to the only person he could think of between his flashes of steaming meat. “Sanjiiiiiii!!!” he whined. “Sanjiiiiii, if I get you the biggest animal on the islands, will you cook it for me?”

His cook gave a soft, warm smile as he answered. “Of course, Captain. You know I always will.”

“YAY!!!!!” he squealed and wrapped all his limbs around Sanji’s middle. “I can’t wait, I can’t wait!” he chanted as drool flowed from his mouth. “Meat, meat, meat, meat, meat,” he continued in a small trance. 

“Oi, oi! You’re getting my jacket all wet!” Sanji yelled down into a straw hat. He tried to squeegee him off but Luffy was holding on for his dear life, stuck in his meat-trance that only meat itself could break. Sanji let out an aggravated sigh and went back to writing his list of needs for when they landed with Luffy still attached to his side. 

Eventually, Luffy’s grip softened as his started to fall asleep. His body melted down to the floor at Sanji’s feet.  _ He’s fine there, we will be landing soon,  _ he thought as he looked down at one of his two favorite people in the world. 

 

___

 

“Oi, where’s Luffy?” Zoro asked Robin. His face suddenly became red as he remembered the last thing she had said to him. “Uh...nevermind, I’ll ask someone else.” He said, quickly turning and walking away. Though, he was stopped by two arms that popped up from the wooden floorboards. Frozen in place with his back to her, he waited for what she had to say.

“Are you going to talk to  _ sencho,  _ then?”

“Hah? What are you on about,” he stated, feigning ignorance. 

“Zoro-san…”

No answer.

“Zoro-sannnn” Robin pressed.

Zoro gritted his teeth and grabbed two fistfuls of his hair in frustration. “What, Robin! What do you want me to say to him, hah?” He shouted. He kicked the hands at his feet away and stomped towards his crewmate, getting right in her face. “What am I supposed to say to him? ‘Hey, Luffy, I know I’m your first-mate and all, but I’m head-over-fuckin-heels for you!’ - somethin like that, eh? That ain't gonna happen, Robin! I can’t do it.” He finished that last sentence quieter. “And even if I could, I don’t think Luffy really knows what love is,” Zoro said, defeated.

“Ah, that is your concern, I see. What makes you think that?”

Zoro took a step back and looked away from Robin’s intense gaze. He shoved a hand deep into his pocket and let the other wave around as he spoke. “Yanno, cause of that crazy lady.”

“Who?”

“The crazy lady, the one who wants to marry Luffy.”

“Ah, Boa Hancock. And what about her, Zoro-san?”

“How her power works, it rides on lust and it doesn’t work on 'em. Even the slightest bit of lust, her power can take you over, but not Luffy. She’s beyond beautiful, so why does he not feel anything for her? She’s confessed and repeatedly asked to marry him, but she gets nothing in return.” Robin stayed quiet to listen. It wasn’t very often the swordsman opened up to anyone other than Sanji. “So what does that mean? His desire of becoming The Pirate King is so overwhelming inside him that I don’t think he has room for much else.” Zoro fell back against the wall and let himself slide to the floor. Tanned arms lay out over his knees as he lay his head back on the wood. “He has no extra room for Sanji and me,” he whispered. 

Robin was a little shocked at his theory, she never got that feeling from Luffy at all. “So you think because he has no desire for Hancock that he has no desire for anyone else?” Zoro grunted in reply. “Hmm, that could be true, but he could also just not like her,” she stated flatly. 

“Hah?”

“ _ Sencho  _ is probably just not into Boa Hancock.”

“Why wouldn’t he be?” Zoro asked, confused as to what Robin was getting at.

“Are  _ you  _ interested in her?”

“Who?!”

“Hancock.”

“No.”

“Not even the slightest?”

“No.”

“Even a teensy bit?”

“No.”

Robin waited for him to realize what she was implying. Zoro stared directly into Robin’s eyes trying to read the mysterious woman. The longer he looked at her, the more she smiled back at him. It was creeping him out. 

Suddenly, his eyes became wide in realization. “You mean Luffy ain't interested in her not because he wants to be The Pirate King, but because he just...doesn’t have interest in her at all?”

The brunette lifted her hand, pointing up. “Ah, there you go, Zoro-san! What else?”

She watched Zoro rack his brain to come up with anything, he was desperate for Robin to be leading him on the right trail, that there was any hope for him and Sanji to be with Luffy. “Do you think...do you think that maybe he might not be interested in women?”

She shrugged with a smile and walked away, letting Zoro stew over his new discovery.


	7. Chapter 7

“Luffy,” Sanji said gently, shaking his shoulder. “Luffy, wake up, we’ve made it to the islands.”

One second his captain was in a deep sleep, the next he was wide awake, zipping across the boat, and springing himself onto the shore. Sanji still stood in the kitchen looking at the empty space on the floor where Luffy was just moments ago. Before he followed him and the rest of his crewmates, he grabbed a few crates and sacks for the food they’d find.

Heading out, Sanji saw Zoro waiting for him at the edge of the boat, arms crossed and leaning against the railing. Without being asked, Zoro grabbed the empty crate boxes from Sanji and jumped ashore, the blonde following after.

Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, and Robin walked with each other to find a good spot to set up their things. Before landing, the girls discussed how wonderful it would be to sleep on the beach under the stars with everyone. Chopper wanted a big bonfire so Franky, Brook, and Usopp were grabbing wood.

Nami caught up with Robin and the others once they found a nice settling area for food and sleeping. Chopper helped clear the rest of the sticks and brush away so the open space was larger for everyone to horse around in. They had managed to find a nice cove indent walking further down the beach. It made it seem more peaceful as the waves were smaller, less crashing waves.

Once the Wood Team came back, they started up on the fire making. They knew their captain would be back as soon as he found dinner and he’d immediately want it cooked. Instead of finding large logs or branches, Brook thought it was easier to slice down trees with his sword. Franky carried them back with ease and when they got back, he tossed them in the air for Brook to _cut cut cut_ them into thinner pieces. Usopp stacked the tall tree pieces up into a teepee shape and shot a fireball under the pile with his slingshot.

The wood burst into flames that reached high into the bright sky.

“SUUUUPER!!!”

“Yohohoho!!!”

Chopper joined the three others and they started on drinking and dancing even though the sun was hardly on its way down.

 

___

 

Zoro and Sanji walked together for gathering fruit while Nami and Robin searched for veggies and herbs off the cook’s list. Zoro didn’t know exactly what was ripe or even edible so he settled with carrying the burlap bags for Sanji, and of course, sticking close to him so he didn’t wind up lost like always. Zoro would never admit that was the reason, but whatever.

Throughout their pickings, they felt small tremors in the ground. Zoro looked to his companion. “You think there’s a volcano here or somethin?” he asked. Sanji looked around but the thick foliage surrounding them blocked any attempt at searching for the cause of the shaking ground. He gave a shrug as an answer to Zoro and went back to picking fruit.

Both the sacks were filled to the brim, so the two made their way back. Stepping over some low bushes before entering the clearing, Sanji saw the girls had already made it back with six crates of strange looking veggies and two sacks of what he assumed to be herbs. Robin always pulled through on her end with the help of her Devil Fruit. There was no need to climb or bend down when she was around.

Sanji started on a broth in their not-so-travel-sized cauldron for whatever meat he knew Luffy was bringing to them and chopped up peppers while waiting for it to come to a boil. Every few minutes, you could see ripples in the steaming liquid from the ground shaking below it.

Zoro sat against the pop-up table next to Sanji’s makeshift kitchen area looking restless. This would normally be a perfect time for him to get a quick nap in but the damn vibrating ground was getting on his nerves. Every time the ground shook, Zoro’s brow furrowed and he gritted his teeth. There was a low growl that rumbled deep in his chest. His thoughts began to turn towards a certain someone who was still missing from the rest of them.

Shaking his head, Sanji looked down at the frustrated green-haired man. As he spoke, the cigarette in his mouth bounced between his lips. “Oi, those tremors are getting more frequent. Go check it out.”

“Hah? Why do I have to?”

“Cause I’m making dinner, _baka_.”

“Make Franky go.”

Sanji turned and shot a leg up to kick Zoro in the face, but he dodged it, leaving Sanji’s shoe to land on Zoro’s shoulder. As he leaned down, he pressed harder with his foot. “Listen, dickhead, those idiots over there are entertaining the lovely ladies, and you’re not doing anything. _You_ go see what’s going on. And find Luffy while you’re at it, eh?” he said and blew smoke into Zoro’s face.

“Alright, I’ll go! But I ain't happy about it. And I’m takin Chopper!” he said and stuck his tongue out. Grabbing his swords, Zoro made his way over to the rest of the crew and squatted next to his furry friend. “Hey, come with me.”

With big, bright eyes, Chopper wiggled around saying how it didn’t make him happy at all to come along. He morphed into his Walk Point form and galloped alongside a jogging Zoro. Together they disappeared into the brush to start their investigation.

 

___

 

“Zoro, we seem to have walked away from the direction the shaking is coming from. We need to turn around.” Chopper said quietly, looking around for any danger.

“What? Why didn’t you say so earlier?!”

“I did! You said you didn’t hear them that way and kept going! But I can barely feel them now...we must be really far.”

Sighing, Zoro made a 180 and waved for the reindeer to follow him.

 

___

 

The heat was starting to get to Chopper. His fur was beginning to matte with sweat, his tongue lolled to the side, and his walking became staggered. “Zoro…” he wheezed.

The swordsman slowed to a stop and looked behind him. “Oh, Chopper!” He said with surprise. Zoro dove to catch him before his wobbly knees gave out.

“I’m sorry, Zoro,” Chopper said between heavy breaths. “The humidity…”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay! I didn’t think about how hot it’d be under the trees.” Now that he was thinking about it, it _was_ quite hot. Beads of sweat were forming on Zoro’s forehead. With a grunt, Zoro lifted the deer over his shoulders and around his neck in a fireman carry. He felt bad for bringing the kid along.

Aimlessly walking in the tropical forest for hours brought the sun closer to the horizon. Without the sun overhead, the giant leaves blocked any light that tried to squeeze through. Zoro had to squint at his feet to be sure he wouldn’t step in any sort of holes.

Zoro was sure he was miles away from camp and was starting to admit to himself that was...ahem...lost? But _before_ he had a chance to admit that, there was a tremor off to his left not too far away. He could probably find the cause before he got lost again.

Luckily, the rattling of the ground continued enough for Zoro to successfully follow them. They became louder as he got closer, the ground shaking hard enough for him to lose his footing.

There was a voice that followed after the vibrations. A...laugh? Zoro ran as fast as he could towards the voice hoping to not lose it. There was someone else on the island and he needed to find out if they were friend or foe.

Jumping over a fallen tree, Zoro came upon a wild mess in the woods. Trees were uprooted, the dirt looked to be kicked about, and there were about a dozen giant animals laying around with goose eggs on their heads and X’s for eyes. _They’re knocked out?_ Zoro thought. He looked around and saw the source of the laughter - it was his captain.

Luffy was wrestling all the giant animals that challenged him. He currently was fighting a rhinoceros fifty times its normal size. It’s horn alone was three times taller than Zoro himself. With a _Gumo-Gumo-no-Pistol_ , Luffy laid the rhino out in one hit. Little stars danced around the rhino’s head as it swayed and finally dropped, dust billowing out from underneath it.

“Hehehehehehehe! More, more!” he yelled out. The rest of the giant animals were cowering, some skittered away, and the rest already beat up.

“Luffy!”

“Eh? Oh, Zoro!”

“You been messin around this whole time?! Where’s dinner?” Zoro asked, pissed off that Luffy was having fun while he was gathering stupid fruit.

“What you want? Take your pick and I’ll drag two back! One for everyone and one for meeeeee!!! Hehehehehe!!” Some animals started to drag themselves away from Luffy after hearing that.

Even though he was mad, Zoro couldn’t help but smile down at his captain. Sigh. “Get those Zebra-lookin things over there. I never had that before. Hurry it up, though, Chopper don’t feel too good.” He said and hiked a thumb up at his neck.

Luffy stared for a second and said, “Oh. Thought he was a scarf.” and left to get the food before it crawled away.

 

___

 

Dinner was amazing, as usual, and everyone had a good time around the fire telling stories, singing, and dancing. Even Chopper had fun, who felt loads better after getting back into the fresh, breezy air on the beach. Zoro stayed close to him while he regained his strength, grabbing him new water when he needed it. Feeling responsible for the youngster’s health, he wanted to do what he could. He was their doctor, after all. He spent all of his time and energy constantly bandaging up everyone, this was the absolute least he could do for him.

The sun was completely gone, leaving behind an inky sky speckled with twinkling stars. The fire still roared, its flames danced with Usopp and Franky while Brook played his violin, who also danced around. Robin had a ring of hands around everyone that clapped to the beat, making it seem like The Straw Hats had a hundred guests joining them. Nami had a mug full of booze and was chugging it down between fits of laughter, racing Zoro for Berries. Luffy was telling Sanji a joke he’d heard a million times but he laughed just as hard as he did the first time he heard it. The way Luffy delivered the punchline would never get old to him.

 

___

 

They partied late into the night. This was something they needed after a week of pure relaxation. Zoro and Nami almost drank their booze supply dry, even Sanji drank a bit of wine himself. The fun began to slow as Usopp tired himself out from too much dancing, and Brook said he couldn’t play a single note more or he’d die of exhaustion, _yohohoho!_

Eventually, the alcohol was too much for Nami and she passed out, cuddled next to Chopper for extra warmth. Robin leaned against him on his other side. Brook and Franky were talking a ways away, too far for anyone to hear what those perverts were gossiping about.

Sanji laughed at a rotten story Zoro managed to slur out. His laughter died out as he noticed there was a lack of rubber around them. “You see where Luffy went?” he asked, looking about.

Zoro groaned as he turned his head to look, his head spinning slightly. “Maybe he went to piss er somethin.” Through his one good eye, he saw Sanji wasn’t satisfied with that for an answer. “Alright, alright. Help me up an’ we can go find’em.”

The blonde wrapped the blanket they were sitting on around them as they wandered off. They followed the only Luffy-sized footprints that looked fresh. Looking off into the distance, they saw a body laying on the beach just out of reach of the tide. Luffy glowed under the light of the moon.

Once they reached him, Zoro flopped down on the furthest side of him and Sanji took up the other, spreading the blanket over the three of them.

“Zoro. Sanji.” he said with closed eyes.

Zoro leaned in close and mumbled a ‘how’d you know’ to Luffy.

“Eh? Haki. Or the smell of boozey and tobacco, dork.” He said with a smile.

This made the other two smile as well. It was true, you definitely didn’t need haki to tell it was those two around.

“What’re ya doin over here by yerself?” his First-Mate asked, falling onto his back. He lazily reached his arms up to tuck them under his head.

Luffy was quiet for a moment before he answered. “Had to piss. Didn’t wanna walk back.”

Sanji facepalmed a chuckle while Zoro had to grab his stomach from the sudden pain of laughter.


	8. Chapter 8

After their fits of laughter, Zoro leaned over to face Luffy. He propped up his head on his hand, leaning on an elbow, and stared down at his Captain. Sanji pulled a cigarette out from under the covers and lit it with his lighter. There were a few  _ snaps  _ before the flame caught and turned the end of the stick cherry red. It glowed brighter when he took his first drag. 

Once halfway finished with his cig, he mimicked Zoro’s position and leaned his head on his hand, staring at Zoro, waiting to see what he did. With his free hand, he brought the cigarette back to his lips. Zoro freed his trance from Luffy and made eye contact with Sanji.

“What ya guys always talking about?” Luffy asked. 

“Hm?” Sanji hummed. 

“You two are saying something. What is it?” He asked again, the curiosity in his voice rising. He peeked an eye open to stare at his cook. “Tell me.” 

Zoro slurred, “We ain’t saying anything, Luffy ”

“Sure ya are. With your eyes.” 

This took the two by surprise and out of pure reflex, looked at each other. 

“See? You’re doing it now.” Luffy pointed out. He opened his eyes and looked back and forth between the two. “I wanna know what you’re talking about.” 

“We were just lookin at each other…” Zoro said, trying to convince his captain there was nothing going on.

Luffy shook his head in disagreement. “Nah, you guys do it all the time. I wanna know what Zoro and Sanji are saying that no one else can hear.”

Zoro was starting to feel guilty. It’s not like he  _ wanted  _ to keep Luffy out, not at all. In fact, that was the exact opposite of what he and Sanji wanted. He took a deep sigh and rested his head on the blanket that covered Luffy’s chest. “We’re just….talkin, yanno?” his voice was slightly muffled against the fabric. “We talk about you,”

Sanji felt his face go red. He could hardly believe Zoro actually said it! Squishing his finished cig in the sand next to him, he figured he could help the stupid moss-head out. “Yeah, Captain. We like to talk about you with our eyes, a special conversation just between us two.”

“Why?”

The two stiffened. They weren’t ready for this. They knew they had to talk about it tonight or Robin would rat them out to him anyway. 

“Why do you guys want to talk about me so I can’t listen?”

“Because we aren’t sure you’d understand,  _ Sencho _ ,” Zoro said, keeping his face buried. 

“Understand what?”

“Understand how we...feel. How we feel about each other. How we feel about you.” Sanji said.

“Oh, like  _ nakama _ ?”

“Like  _ nakama _ , yes, but stronger.”

“ _ Much  _ stronger,” Zoro added for emphasis. He wanted to make sure he drove that point home for Luffy to grasp.

“What’s stronger than  _ nakama _ ?” Luffy asked, genuinely confused. He looked down at a pile of green hair and poked the top of his First Mate’s head. “Hmm, Zoro? What’s stronger than that?” He continued to poke until Zoro lifted his head. He stared into Luffy’s large, innocent eyes only a few inches away from his own. Zoro could feel the heat radiating off of Luffy and it felt nice. The cool beach air was refreshing but Luffy’s warmth was better.

“Luffy,” Zoro whispered.

“Mm?”

“I couldn’t live without you. I’m going to stay with you forever, and I won’t let you die,” he confessed. He did it. He finally said it.

“I won’t let you die, either, Zoro. You’re  _ nakama _ , remember?”

“No. Not like that.” Zoro protested, sitting up a little to tower over Luffy. “ _ Stronger  _ than  _ nakama _ , okay?  _ Nakama  _ isn’t enough for me.”

Sanji was starting to get nervous. The swordsman was getting dangerously close to spilling it all. What if Luffy doesn’t approve of Zoro and rejects him? Zoro would be crushed.  _ I’ll be crushed, too,  _ Sanji realized. “Oi, Mossy, careful,” Sanji warned.

“Why does he have to be careful?” Luffy said, turning his gaze onto the blonde. Sanji swallowed back the lump in his throat. He wasn’t as brave as Zoro was, he couldn’t hold eye contact with his captain when he was determined like this. 

“C-cause...he is gonna say something you might not like. M-maybe.” 

“I like you guys, so it’s okay. I won’t be mad,” Luffy smiled a toothy grin at his cook. “I’m getting impatient, though. You’re making me antsy!!!”

“ _ Sencho _ ,” Zoro tried again. “Do you know what love is?”

Luffy cocked his head to the side. “Sure, I do. I’m not stupid, Zoro.”

The green-haired man audibly sighed. “Not like how you love meat.”

“I know.  _ Love _ -love. Like boy and girl love, right?”

That stung. That stung the other two deep in the chest. A stabbing pang. They couldn’t help it, they had to give each other their knowing look that only they know what is being said. The looks they both had expressed nothing but the sadness of understanding. This didn’t go unnoticed by Luffy, though.

“You guys are doin the thing with your eyes again. What are you saying now?”

“Luffy, I want to tell you something. No matter your answer, I will respect it. But I need to get this off my chest.” Zoro took a deep breath. He scooted closer so his ribs were touching Luffy’s side and brought up a hand to cup his face, slightly turning it to face him perfectly. 

The Straw Hat captain didn’t move, he kept his arms behind his head and waited for what his crewmate had to say, letting him hold his face close to Zoro’s own. 

“I know I’m drunk right now, but I’ve never been more sober about what I want to say.” He stated. Sanji leaned closer against Luffy, too. He couldn’t believe Zoro was doing it, this was their moment, their chance. “Luffy, my  _ Sencho _ . I am madly in love with you. So in love, I’m practically floating away being this close to you.” He said with a smile. The space between them was so small Zoro could feel Luffy’s breath on him coming from his slightly parted lips. He stared at Luffy’s mouth debating to himself. Finally, Zoro leaned in and closed his mouth over his captain’s for their first kiss. 

When he pulled back, Luffy’s expression didn’t change, but he didn’t break eye contact. “Is that okay with you, Captain?”

Luffy slowly nodded back. Looking at Sanji, he asked, “What about you?”

“I feel the absolute same. You’re the first person on my mind when I wake up, and the last before I fall asleep, Luffy. There is nothing that I’d like more than to be your personal chef for as long as you’ll have me.” His voice trembled before he could say the most important part. He took a second to calm his nerves. “Because I love you.” Warmth spread across his cheeks.

Luffy waited. 

And stared.

This made Sanji squirm, uncomfortable in the silence. “W-what?”

“I’m waiting.”

“For what? That’s what I had to say.” His face felt like it was on fire.  _ This is so embarrassing! _

“I’m waiting for my kiss.”

Sanji choked. He cleared his throat and asked ‘what’ to be sure he heard him correctly. 

“I said I’m waiting for my kiss. Zoro said he loved me and kissed me. You say you love me, so you have to kiss me, too. Isn’t that how it works?”

There was a small chuckle from Zoro. “Aye, Captain. It  _ is  _ how it works. Well, Curly? Kiss the man!” He snorted and gave Sanji’s shoulder a shove. The cook swatted the idiot swordsman’s hand away and turned his attention to Luffy, who was still deeply staring waiting for his kiss.

“It-it’s okay to...do that?” Sanji asked, whispering as if he were too loud, Luffy would say no.

“Yeap!”

Obviously, he wouldn’t say no. His dear captain was telling him to kiss him, that it was okay. Sanji lifted his hand and delicately moved a few hairs off Luffy’s forehead, then let his fingers trace down his strong jawline. He lightly grabbed his chin, letting his thumb softly brush over Luffy’s bottom lip. Sanji slowly dipped closer, enveloping his lips with his own. The cook let go of Luffy’s chin and raked it through the back of his head, pulling him closer into the kiss.

“Oi, oi!” Zoro said, pulling at Sanji’s shoulder. “Don’t try’n one-up me, shit-head!”

Sanji let go of Luffy and leaned away, but only enough so their mouths weren’t touching anymore. Sanji gently rubbed his nose across Luffy’s and kissed him one last time before he pulled back entirely. 

“Bastard!” Sanji yelled and swung a leg up so fast Zoro couldn’t dodge it - Sanji got him right in the head! “You almost ruined my first kiss!”

“Hah?? Thas’not your first kiss!” Zoro said, rubbing his temple. His head was spinning again.

“How would you know, moss-head!?”

“Cause yer the Love Cook, dart-brow!”

“What’s that got to do with anything!”

“Cause you...yanno! Robin and Nami?!” Zoro said as a question more than an accusation. 

“HAH!? What are you implying,  _ baka _ ?!” Sanji yelled and grabbed a fistful of Zoro’s shirt. Luffy was still chillin, leaning back on his arms watching the feud go on over top of him.

Zoro lowered his voice, “You… you ain’t never done anything with’em?” he asked, hurt in his voice.

Sanji could tell he was afraid to know the answer. He let go of Zoro and laid back down on his side. “No, I haven’t. Have you been thinking that about me this whole time?”

Zoro felt ashamed. “Well, you’re always after them...I thought maybe…”

Sanji sighed and pulled another cigarette out. Before he could grab his lighter, Zoro reached across and snatched the stick out of his mouth. “Oi!”

“Don’t. I’m sorry. I shoulda asked you. I just...didn’t want to know, I guess. I didn’t want to know that they could have you and I couldn’t.”

Sanji looked down at Luffy, who was smiling up at the two. “I know, Zoro. It’s alright. That was…” he started. Sanji touched his lips, he could still feel his captain. “That was my first kiss.”

“Not mine! Hehehehehe!!!!” Luffy laughed.

At the same time, Zoro and Sanji yelled, “Haaaaah?!?!?!

“Who was your first, then?!” Sanji said.

“Who was it!” Zoro demanded. His voice as serious as ever.

“Hehehehe!!! It was Zoro! You saw!”

The two rolled their eyes. “Oh,” said Zoro. He flicked Luffy in the forehead for being a dummy. “Luffy?”

“Mm?”

“Can we kiss you whenever we want? Or only when no one is looking…” Zoro asked. He felt like shit asking, but he wanted to respect Luffy in any sense. 

“What ya mean?”

“What he means is, do you mind if other people see us with you romantically?” Sanji chimed in.

“Oh. No, it’s okay. We’re  _ ‘strong’ nakama _ , we can handle anything, right? Hehehehehe!”

The swordsman and the cook shared their moment of happiness together. “So that means I can kiss you again right now?” Zoro asked a little shy. He was more than ready to be with Luffy, but he’s never been mushy with anyone before. He’s only shared intimate conversations with Sanji, but nothing actually  _ physical!  _

Luffy let out a belly laugh and wrapped both his arms around his crewmates and hugged them close, all three of their faces’ cheeks squishing together. “You can do it whenever you want! For as long as you’re on my boat with me!”


	9. Chapter 9

Robin was the first to rise with the sun. Or so she thought. On the other side of their furry reindeer friend, Nami was staring off at the small waves that made it over the sandbar and into the cove. Bright orange hair was sprawled out around her and entangled into Chopper’s thick, brown locks. She stretched both her arms out along Chopper’s Walk Point length and gave him a few scratches behind his ear.

Robin took note that Usopp lay not too far from their navigator, to which Nami had propped her feet up on his abdomen. By the way Usopp’s hands were limply positioned, Robin guessed he fell asleep rubbing Nami’s feet. 

Nami leaned her head all the way back to look up at Robin. “‘Mornin, Robin,” she smiled and let her head fall back and continued to watch the ocean. 

“Good morning, Nami-san.” Robin answered. “Where have our three troublemakers gone off to?”

“Mm? Oh, they never came back from last night.”

Robin smiled. There was a small feeling of success even though she wasn’t completely positive Zoro and Sanji had done their assigned job. 

She stood up and began walking next to two pairs of large footprints and one smaller pair in the sand. She followed them until she came up to a sleeping pile of boys. Crouching down, she saw past the drool oozing out of Zoro’s mouth and onto the shiny, pink X that marked the middle of their captain’s chest. Instead, she saw the smile on Zoro’s face as he dreamed on, his head moving up and down with Luffy’s deep breaths.

Nuzzled into Luffy’s neck was Sanji, a smile just as wide as Zoro’s. Robin leaned over him a little more to see all the dark, purple circles on Luffy’s neck and shoulders.  _ Looks like they held up on their end...and were rewarded,  _ Robin thought.

Before standing back up to leave, she wanted to see if her captain held the same look on his face as the other two. She reached over and gently lifted the straw hat that covered Luffy’s face. 

“Mornin!” Luffy said with a cheesy grin. Robin was actually startled and dropped the hat back down. There were light giggles behind the straw. She lifted the hat off again and quietly spoke. 

“Good morning,  _ Sencho _ . How long have you been awake?”

“Too long! I’m  _ starving _ ! But every time I try to move, these guys just grab me tighter.” Luffy said looking down at his two crewmen. “Help.”

It was true, Robin noted. Zoro had a death grip on Luffy’s arm, even while sleeping, and Sanji had both of his long legs locked around Luffy’s. She returned her gaze to Luffy and smiled apologetically. “Sorry, but I can’t help you.”

“Awww, Robin! Don’t leave me! Wake them up!” Luffy begged.

“You could wake them, you know.”

“Don’t wanna.”

Robin sighed. 

“I don’t wannaaaaa!”

Robin surveyed the situation closely. Of course she could help her captain, but she felt a little pang of guilt knowing how happy the two men were wrapped around their Luffy. She didn’t know what was said or done, last night but she knew they had at least told Luffy how they felt. Closing her eyes with another small sigh, she activated her Devil Fruit to allow four extra hands sprout in the sand between the men and Luffy. The hands pushed their way through and gave room for Luffy to squeeze out.

A strong growl from Zoro emerged and in his sleep, he grabbed with both hands onto his captain’s arm, which stretched as Luffy pulled against his grip. His legs were also stretching as Sanji wouldn’t let up! Sanji’s arms searched for the missing captain and this caused him to wake.

“Hm? Luffy?” he asked, now shielding his eyes from the morning sun.

“Sanjiiiiiii! Breakfast, breakfast!” their captain whined.

The growling grew louder. Zoro still refused to wake, or let go of Luffy. 

“Robinnnnnn,” Luffy said. Robin popped more hands out of the sand and started to tickle Sanji the rest of the way awake which worked immediately, he let go of Luffy’s legs making them snap back up to his body. Robin knew Zoro wasn’t that easily tickled, so instead, she had three hands grab at Zoro’s swords to make off with them. Just as quick as the thought entered her mind, Zoro let go of Luffy and grabbed the hands that dared touch his swords. He glared up at the enemy, but then rolled his one good eye when he saw it was just Robin.

Zoro continued to growl and mumble as he was awakened prematurely  _ and  _ Luffy was already gone as soon as he was fully released. Seeing as how Sanji was still here, he knew Luffy wasn’t eating. Bathroom, he assumed. 

“What do you want,” Zoro grumbled, not meeting her eyes.

Instead of answering, Robin chuckled at the sight of the two. Both have disheveled hair, grumpy attitudes, the blanket that was supposed be covering the three of them was kicked down at their feet, and they had dark circles around their eyes like they didn’t get enough sleep.

“Did you tell Lu-” Robin started.

“Yeah, yeah. You know we did.” Zoro said, waving her away.

Sanji was still looking away, his entire upper body was beet red in embarrassment. Robin thought she did enough here and decided to leave them be for now. Satisfied with the results, she finally stood up to go back to the rest of her crew. Before she was completely out of earshot, she heard the  _ snap snap snapping  _ of Sanji’s lighter for his morning cigarette. 

 

___

 

Between all the normal talking at breakfast, there was a lot more snickering and staring. The excitement around the short table on the beach was fueled by how happy they were that Zoro and Sanji confessed their feelings to their captain. Robin didn’t say anything, but it was quite obvious to everyone. 

Luffy snagged scraps here and there from across the table like usual, Zoro and Sanji sat on either side of Luffy, the food was always everyone’s favorite made by their personal chef, but there was a new addition today. Luffy had matching hickeys on both sides of him, almost as if two people couldn’t keep their mouths to themselves. They trailed up his neck to behind his ears, and all the way down to his clavicle.

If it wasn’t already obvious who the culprits were, all you had to do was take a look at whose lips seemed to still be swollen from so much skin sucking…. _ cough cough _ Zoro’s lips were a flaming pink and Sanji’s were rosier. Franky screamed SUPERRRRRR! when Zoro finally sat down. 

Even though Zoro was on Cloud Nine right now, he was still grumpy from all the loud noises and the sun and the being awake and ugh,  _ can I just go back to bed,  _ he thought. 

The entire time Sanji was making breakfast he was spinning, dancing, and singing. Once he had sat down to eat with everyone, he was humming to himself totally in his own world of happiness. 

The swordsman and cook couldn’t have asked for better results. This is what they’ve wanted. 

 

___

 

The Sunny Go was as busy as ever. After their island trip, the wind was fully back to normal and The Straw Hat Pirates were on their way in life. Sunny took them between islands and blasted them through the air when enemies were close on their tail. 

No matter where they went though, the whole crew was together again, fighting alongside each other. After the split up on Zou Island, it took on a toll on all of them. Their confidence and trust could only hold them out for so long before they truly started to miss their  _ nakama _ . Half being here and half being there made being a pirate almost half as exciting. But they had won their battles, they had won each other’s company. All of them were safe and sound.

For a while, Luffy was extremely overprotective of everyone on his ship. Franky and Brook wanted to explore on an island they stopped at but Luffy had snatched them back and said, “No. Only with me,” Some of them tried to argue, like Nami and Zoro, but Luffy wouldn’t budge. Any time they tried leaving, he’d grab them back. This went on for weeks until Zoro full on attacked Luffy so he could leave to piss alone. He drew all three swords and battled him until he almost pissed himself. Luffy started to let up after that. Now back to normal again, he allows everyone to take care of themselves. 

It was funny how that argument ended, though. Zoro was antsy all the time because he couldn’t leave on his own, but once Luffy allowed people to venture off without him, Zoro actually stayed closer to his captain instead. Now it’s almost as if the roles were completely reversed. Any time Luffy isn’t back with the group in a reasonable amount of time, Zoro gets this itchy Mother Hen feeling and has to go after him.

This feeling tripled after Luffy said he was okay being  _ “strong nakama”  _ with him and Sanji. Anywhere Luffy went, Zoro was directly behind him. Sanji was becoming the same but not as much as the swordsman. Zoro made Usopp trade him beds so he could lay under Luffy, “for security reasons,” of course. And then one night, it just wasn’t enough for him anymore.

“Oi, Luffy. Move over.” Zoro said as his captain crawled onto his wooden hammock. 

“Mm? There’s no room.” Luffy mumbled. He was already half asleep.

“There’s plenty of room!” Zoro argued as he climbed up. He pulled the blanket back and scooted Luffy to the edge of the wooden box which swung around as he struggled to get in without crushing his captain. “Dammit, Luffy, can you at least try and work with me here?”

Luffy groaned one last time before he fully lost consciousness. Zoro’s jaw dropped at how rejected he felt right now. In anger, he shook the box back and forth roughly to annoy Luffy but he didn’t even move in the slightest. It was useless. Without his captain’s cooperation, he wouldn’t be able to squeeze in there.

Turning around, he saw Sanji had already pulled off his pants and was now unbuttoning his dress shirt. A half-smoked cigarette was limply tucked between his lips. Sanji tugged the sleeves off his arms. He noticed Zoro looking him up and down. “The hell you lookin at, Mossy?” an ash fell to the floorboards as he spoke.

“Lemme sleep with you. Luffy won’t make room for me.” Zoro said shyly.

“Hah? No way.”

“Why not?”

“Wha- What?! It’s my bed, that’s why! You have your own!”

Zoro’s brow creased as he became more confident. He started towards Sanji as he spoke, “Yeah, I have my own. But I don’t wanna sleep alone. So I’m sleepin with you tonight.” Zoro undid the belt on his pants as he walked.

Wide, blue eyes flickered down towards the movement. Sanji took a step back and stumbled into his bed. “What, n-no,  _ baka _ …” He started to look to Franky or Usopp for help but they had their backs turned away from them. “Oi, I said no!”

“Move over,” Zoro demanded. “If Luffy ain't gonna let me sleep with him, you are. I’m sick of sleeping alone.” Without waiting for a reply, Zoro snatched Sanji by the wrists and pulled him up off his bed, twirled himself around to switch spots, then pulled Sanji back on top of him all in one swift move. “See? It’s easy when you cooperate.” Zoro said, laughing. He squeezed the blonde tight when he tried to wriggle away.

“Oi! Fuckin grass-for-brains!” Sanji yelled, struggling. He could hear Usopp giggling from his hammock. Alright, he was  _ pissed  _ now! He wiggled as much as he could manage, turning so he was chest-to-chest with Zoro and opened his mouth to argue but stopped. Zoro was already asleep, lightly snoring. Sanji took a deep breath as he tried to get comfortable between Zoro’s spread legs, they were extended over the wooden sides of the bed at the knees, so that gave Sanji at least a  _ little  _ extra room. 

Everyone had fallen asleep soon after the two stopped arguing. Only the various types of snores and sometimes random  _ whirring  _ sounds emitted from the robot-half of Franky’s body were the only noises you could hear.

Hours into the night, Sanji woke to something heavy to the right of him, giving him even less room on top of Zoro. It was too dark for him to see, but he didn’t have to once the said object smushed its face close to Sanji’s.

“Couldn’t sleep?” he asked. He could feel Luffy shake his head ‘no’ against Zoro’s chest. “What’s wrong?”

“I felt you two together.”

“Mm?”

“I felt you two close together and then I couldn’t sleep. I came over here so I could sleep.”

Sanji didn’t quite understand what his captain meant but it didn’t matter to him anyway. Sanji brought his hand up and felt around until he met with Luffy’s head. He tenderly raked his fingers through his captain’s hair until he heard his breathing become heavier, knowing he was fast asleep again.

 

___

 

Franky’s inner alarm system went off waking him for the day. He gave a SUUUUPER stretch and kicked off the blanket, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. The first thing he saw was the chains on Sanji’s bed broke and it was lying on the ground with  _ three people in it!!!!  _ “Yo, Super Bros! You can’t sleep together in these beds like that! Look what ya did.”

The three boys stirred awake after hearing Franky go on about how the beds were  _ clearly  _ made for only one person and they’re lucky to have him aboard to fix it because Usopp isn’t as good as him and so on. He grabbed the three and hoisted them over one shoulder to bring them out of the boy’s room. He threw them out onto the deck and grumbled under his breath about fixing the ship first thing in the morning. 

“Hehehehehehe, sowwy Frankyyyy!” Luffy called out as he rubbed his butt from the harsh landing.

Zoro fell back asleep where he landed. Sanji sat up and patted his body for a cigarette but realized he was only wearing his boxer briefs. He scoffed and followed after Franky into the locker room.

“Sorry, Franky,” Sanji said as he lit one up. He took a deep pull and slowly blew out into the air about him before continuing. “Zoro didn’t want to sleep alone.”

“I know, bro. I heard what happened last night. I didn’t know Luffy was with you, too.”

Another hit from his cigarette. “Mm. He joined up later on.”

“These beds are made for  _ one  _ person. I can’t make them any bigger in here or we won’t have room to move around each other. Especially when Jimbei joins up with us! I’ll have to resituate everything anyway….aw shit, I should start on that now…” he trailed off.

“What about somewhere Luffy, Zoro and I could sleep...uhm...together?” Sanji suggested. He avoided Franky’s gaze as he stopped what he was doing to look over at him.

“You want me to make, like, another room?” 

There was a fit of coughing from Sanji.  _ “What?!”  _ He spat out between dramatic wheezes. 

“Isn’t that what you really meant, Cook-bro?” Franky asked again, turning back to the chains for Sanji’s bed. “That’s cool. I can do that. It will actually help me with my plans for Jimbei. He and I need bigger beds anyway, we’re kinda small for these hammocks. Hell, I’ll just redo this whole damn room while I’m at it.” He said, throwing his hands up in the air.

Sanji was in shock. A room just for the three of them? That’s not  _ exactly  _ what he meant but he was definitely on board for something with a little more privacy. On his way out Franky yelled to tell Nami to stop at an island where he could get wood and other building supplies. Sanji felt a little guilty for making Franky work hard solely because of his and Zoro’s selfish needs.

 

___

 

It’d been a week since Franky said he’d work on better sleeping arrangements for everyone. Nami complained that the boys were getting an upgrade so of course, now Franky had to do something for them, too. They’d landed on an island with a rather large city which had all the supplies the cyborg needed. That was a few days ago, though, and Franky is a professional when it comes to fixing and creating. Only eight days had passed and all that needed to be done was wait for the paint to dry.

The men’s quarters were updated with slightly larger beds for the more “normal” sized crewmates and two larger,  _ much  _ larger beds for their strangely-sized crewmates. The real present here was the addition Franky added on for The Monster Trio. He figured once they started to sleep together in the same bed that the rest of the crew wouldn’t want to be within earshot of them. The room he added on was above the gym, giving them plenty of their own space - and privacy. 

Luffy had stars for eyes when their shipwright finally revealed the surprise. “That’s soooo cooooooooooooool!!!!!!” he squealed before stretching his arm out to pull himself up and check it out for himself. 

Zoro had no idea that Franky was making a separate area for them and was choked up in embarrassment. He had to cover his face as he felt it redden. “Why did you make a separate room for us?” he asked after mustering up the courage.

“Because Sanji asked me to, Zo-Bro! YOW!” He said and struck a pose.

That day had gone on forever, Zoro thought. He couldn’t wait to spend his nights sleeping next to the two people he cared most for. He wouldn’t have to be worried about waking anyone when he wanted to sleep under his captain or being too squished between them, or only being able to sleep with them on the few nights they stayed out on the deck. Why hadn’t he thought of asking Franky for something like this sooner? He and Sanji weren’t going anywhere so it only seemed right that this is what should be done for their sleeping arrangements. 

“Zoro,” said Luffy, snapping the swordsman out of his daydreaming. “Do you love Sanji, too?”

“Hah? Where is this coming from?”  _ What the hell? Why is he asking me this? _

“You like Sanji, too, right?”

Zoro sighed. It was just Luffy around, he shouldn’t be worried. “Well, yeah. Course I like’em.”

“Do you love him?”

Zoro growled.

“Do you love him like you love me?” Luffy asked with a smile. He leaned in close to Zoro’s face, catching him off guard. “I know you  _ like  _ him, but do you  _ love  _ him?”

Sighing, Zoro rubbed his temples. Before answering, he looked around to make sure no one else was eavesdropping. Satisfied, he returned to Luffy and whispered, “Yeah, I love him like I love you. You’re both very special to me.”

“Hehehehehehe, Zoro is mushy.”

“Am not.”

“Mushy Zoro.”

“I’m not mushy, dammit! I’m going to be the greatest damn swordsman there is in this world and that man can’t be mushy! Stop callin me that.”

“Mushy Zoro, mushy Zoro!” Luffy sang. Zoro got up and grabbed both of his captain’s cheeks and stretched them wide, yelling at him to stop saying stupid shit like that.

“Oi, Mossy, what are you doing to my captain?”

The two looked over at Sanji who appeared next to them. Luffy smiled the best he could with his cheeks being stretched. “Zoro said he-”

“OI!!! D-DON’T!” Zoro shouted, immediately shutting Luffy’s mouth closed.

“Eh? What’s the problem?”

“Moro med me muved mew!” Luffy tried to say behind his First Mate’s hand.

“Fuckin,  _ shhhhh!!!!! _ ”

The cook rolled his eyes at the two and resumed walking the ship leaving the other two alone again. Once Zoro saw Sanji was entirely gone, he let go of his captain’s face.

“Owwie, hehehehe! Say, why didn’t you want Sanji to know you love him, too?”

“C-cause, okay! He already knows.”

“Oooooooooh! You told him already?”

“Well, no...but...he’s gotta know I do, yanno?” Zoro said, convincing himself.

“Does he know?”

“Probably? I don’t know. Why wouldn’t he?”

“You need to tell him. It will make him feel good. Like it made me feel good!” Luffy said with a mile-wide smile.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun was at its highest in the sky, beating down on The Straw Hat Pirates. They had only just left the island they’d stopped at and were already sailing off into what seemed like Hell itself. The crew stayed as stationary as possible to avoid any unnecessary movement, avoiding their body boiling over. Most were below deck with the aquarium where the sun couldn’t reach them. But not Luffy. And if Luffy wasn’t below, well neither was Zoro or Sanji. 

Once in a while, Nami would call up to the main deck for refreshment refills and Sanji would flutter away despite the sizzling heat, but other than that, the trio stayed together roasting away under the sun. Luffy crawled from one side of the ship to the other, tongue dragging below him, whining about the heat.

“Let’s go inside then, Luffy,” Zoro suggested behind closed eyes. For the past hour he’d been laying out on his back, arms folded under his head. One leg propped up on his bent knee. He stayed in his long, black pants and heavy boots but ditched the shirt. Over his forehead was his bandanna keeping the sweat from his eyes. “Seriously, why are you out here if you’re so hot?” 

Sanji sat not too far from Zoro against a wall. He pulled his knees up close to him and rested his arms over them, rolling his pant legs up higher for some makeshift shorts. His chest lay bare from under an unbuttoned dress shirt, billowing in the warm wind. He’d wanted a cigarette so bad right now but his lighter was all the way in the kitchen and he couldn't find the motivation to move if it wasn’t for Nami or Robin. He sighed, sufficing for the cigarette just being between his lips for now. 

“Sooo…..hotttttttt…” Luffy cried, crawling back towards the other two. 

“You’d be a little cooler if you weren’t in those thick pants, you know,” Sanji said cooly, nodding towards his captain’s bottoms. 

“Yeah, and you’re wearing the black ones, so you’re prolly even hotter.” chimed Zoro.

“So….hot…” Luffy said again, stopping between Zoro and Sanji. He flipped on his back and sprawled out his limbs. His tongue lolled out to the side and he was looking up at the sun through slitted, tired eyes. “Don’t feel good.”

Zoro sat up with a growl. “Luffy, change your pants out and take off your shirt! Or, better yet, why don’t we just  _ go inside? _ ” 

“Blahhhhhh, dunno. Can’t think right. Head swimmy.”

“Grrrrr!!!” Zoro grabbed at Luffy’s waist, pulling off his pants in a huff. “Just. Take. Them. Off!”

“Leggo!” Luffy tried to protest but he lost strength and flopped back down on the deck. 

After his pants were off, Zoro lifted Luffy’s shift off as well and tied it around his captain’s head the best he could to help cool him. “Whoa, you do feel kinda warm, though.” He said after coming in contact with his forehead. He took a closer look and noticed Luffy’s face was quite flushed. Zoro looked to Sanji, “Does he feel hot to you?” 

The blonde leaned down and put his forehead to Luffy’s and was shocked to feel how much he was burning up. “Oi, oi, Luffy! You okay?”

“Let’s get him to Chopper,” Zoro said, immediately scooping his captain up into his arms. 

With a good kick, Zoro burst through the aquarium door. “Luffy’s not well. He’s burning up.”

“I could have opened the door for you,  _ baka _ , I was right behind you…” Sanji said with a roll in his eyes and pushed the door back onto its hinges. 

“Oh nooo! Get a doctor!” Chopper squeaked running around the room, hands on his head.

“Oi,” Usopp said, catching the tiny reindeer in his tracks. He poked his blue nose, “You are the doctor.”

“Oh! That’s right, I’m the doctor! Let’s get him to the infirmary!” he said and took off pulling on Zoro’s baggy pants.

The cook closed the door behind them to keep the thick, humid air out of the room. He went through the kitchen and grabbed his lighter, striking one up and puffed on it waiting to see why Luffy was feeling ill.

Zoro gently laid his captain down on the bed and sat next to him, making the thin mattress sink on one end. He rubbed up and down Luffy’s legs and even  _ those  _ were burning. “Does it mean something if his whole body is hotter than hell?”

“Uhm,” Chopper said with an uncomfortable look on his face. Buttoning up the top button on his white coat, he spun around in his chair to face the three. “I don’t entirely understand human attractions to one another but-”

“Not his  _ looks _ , dumbass! His  _ temperature! _ He’s hot all over!”

With utter surprise, Chopper cringed away, “Right, sorry.” He said. Rolling the chair closer to his patient, he put his stethoscope into his ears and placed the round, silver end piece on Luffy’s chest. After a few moments of listening, he moved it to the left a little, then a little more to the right. His eyes went wide as he concentrated on the fast-paced  _ badump badump badump  _ of Luffy’s heart rate. “Can you flip him over on his side?” He continued listening to various places on Luffy’s back. “Okay, flip him again.” 

Chopper went on with taking his temperature which was  _ way  _ too high. “I think our captain has heat stroke! How long was he exposed to the sun today!”

The cook and swordsman looked at each other confused. “Uh, since breakfast, I guess,” Sanji answered with a shrug and a blow of smoke.

“You idiots! Do you realize how hot it has been today! He’s made of rubber! His body is trapping all of the heat!” Chopper yelled at the other two who stared back with blank expressions. “Ugh, nevermind. He’ll need to stay out of the heat for the rest of the day today and probably even the entirety of tomorrow, depending on how severe it still is. He’ll need fresh fluids, too.” He finished, sliding his chair back over to his desk to take notes. “I’ll keep watch over him. You guys should stay out of the sun as well. Sanji, your face is pink.” 

“Hah? I’m fine.”

The ship’s doctor threw a small bottle of cream to the cook. “Put that on your face and chest.”

With his free hand, Sanji caught the bottle and turned it over to read. He took the cigarette from his mouth and rested his hand on his knees. “This is just sunscreen.” 

“Yeap.”

“I’m fine.”

“Put it on.”

“I’m just a little red, Chopper.”

“SANJI!” Chopper said, shifting into this Heavy Point form to tower over the blonde. “I AM THE DOCTOR! PUT IT ON!”

Both Zoro and Sanji leaned away from the reindeer. “Okay, okay, I’m doing it right now,” Sanji said under his breath, twisting the cap off.

 

___

 

“Hmm?” Luffy came to after being unconscious for around five hours. “Where am I?” he asked, sitting up.

“Hey, hey, take it easy,” Sanji said, reaching over his captain’s chest to stop him from getting out of bed. “You’re in the new room Franky made us. Remember, the one above the weight room?”

Luffy looked around. He started to remember checking it out before they set sail again. “Why am I up here? And why does my head hurt? We fight someone?”

There was a chuckle on the other side of Luffy. “Nah, you just had a little too much sun, was all,” Zoro said.

“Oh, hi Zoro. Did you tell Sanji you love him yet?”

The swordsman froze. Slowly closing his good eye and bringing his eyebrows to a crease, he said through gritted teeth,  _ “No, Luffy, I did not.”  _

“What’d he just say?” Sanji asked.

“Nuthin, Curly!”

“No, seriously, what did he say? I thought I heard something about love?” Sanji asked, his curiosity growing. 

“I didn’t hear nuthin about love,” said Zoro.

“Hah?” Luffy said, slapping Zoro on the back. “You know what I said! Tell’em, tell’em, tell’em!” He chanted until Zoro swatted his hands away.

“Alright, alright! Lay off.” The green haired man turned his body away from the other two in the room and grumbled, “Don’t see why it’s gotta be said anyway.” 

“Mm? What you mumbling over there, shit-head?” Sanji said. He was becoming annoyed. All he wanted was to know what Luffy said. The moment was a little confusing if he was being honest with himself. Luffy seemed overly happy about something and Zoro got all pissy like a little baby.

Instead of rushing his  _ nakama _ into telling him, he waited patiently. It seemed that was the best he could do for Zoro, seeing his stupid reaction to the situation. Even Luffy was quietly waiting. His expression was extremely loud, almost bursting at the seams, but he verbally remained silent. 

In what seemed like a lifetime, Zoro finally sighed, signaling his defeat in the battle. With his back still facing Sanji, he said, “It’s not even a big deal, really.”

This made Sanji zero-in on Zoro. When he says that, it’s usually a big deal. A big deal and he’s trying to act tough. It’s what happened when he was bleeding out from his freshly cut chest wound from Mihawk when Arlong had him by the throat. Flashes of the instance were burned into his mind when he saw Zoro’s ripped skin, exposing his mushy insides. He had said  _ that  _ wasn’t a big deal, too. Sanji shuddered and came back from his thoughts when Zoro cleared his throat.

“It’s….I mean you prolly already know, idiot.” He said, waving his hands in front of him, to no one. Sanji stared at his back, watching the swordsman work through his inner turmoil. “S’why I never said anything, didn’t think it needed to be said, yanno?”

There was silence again. Luffy was starting to fall asleep from boredom. He swayed a little with drooping eyes. 

Zoro finally turned to face the two and looked Sanji in the eyes. “Do you get what I’m tryin to say here? Does it really need to be said aloud?”

Sanji cocked his head. “I honestly am so lost. All I heard was Luffy say something about love, and he never says that unless he’s talking about meat. Then you started to freak out like a toddler and I don’t see the damn connection! Just tell me what he said and that’s all! God, I don’t even care anymore.” he said, standing up to leave. 

“No, no,” Zoro started. “Okay, just...just sit down. I’ll spit it out. It’s embarrassing, is all.” He took another deep breath. “Alright, so I love you. Like… I love Luffy. That’s all we were talking about, Curly.” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Please stab me in my other eye. I am so humiliated.”

“I need a smoke.”

“I need a drink.”

Sanji left their new room first, leaving Zoro to push the teetering Luffy down on the bed and cover him up. The room was surprisingly cool and he made a mental note to thank Franky for his work. “You just sleep off your illness and we’ll come back later tonight,” he said and leaned down to kiss the top of Luffy’s forehead. It was still pretty warm but at least he was able to make coherent thoughts again. 

 

___

 

Together Zoro and Sanji sat in the kitchen in silence. Sanji was on his second cigarette and Zoro was finishing off a bottle of sake. Sanji was sitting next to Zoro on the bar bench facing outward, his back leaning on the counter behind him. He took a quick drag from his cig and blew it purposefully into Zoro’s face. “It’s not like I didn’t know,  _ baka.  _ Just weird to hear it out loud from you.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Luffy made me say it. Said you should know.”

“Well, I know.” 

“Great. Can we stop talking about it? There’s only so much alcohol on this boat before I start gouging out my eyes.” Zoro whined. 

Sanji laughed. “I’ll drink a little with you if you want.” He suggested, playfully elbowing Zoro in the ribs. 

“You couldn’t keep up.”

“Hah? I didn’t say it was a competition.”

“What’s the point of drinking if you're only gonna drink a little? I’ve only got a buzz goin on from this bottle.” He said, shaking the last swish of liquid around in the glass. “C’mon, humor me.” He said with a grin. 

“It’s too hot.”

“Not if we stay in here. C’mon. We can call it a celebration of getting to sleep in a different room than Brook. Haha, his snoring is the worst!” Zoro laughed and downed the rest of the bottle. 

“Okay, that is definitely something to celebrate. And Luffy will be up there waiting for us when we’re done.” Sanji added. 

“Even better reason to celebrate!” Zoro giggled drunkenly, although his laughter didn’t last long. He suddenly became very serious and looked to his companion. “Oi, cook.”

“Mm?”

The swordsman leaned over, bringing his face close to Sanji’s. He stopped, only a breath away, and gazed down at the blonde’s slightly parted lips. “Was wondering somthin.” He whispered, bringing his attention to stare into Sanji’s one visible blue-eye. 

Nervously, Sanji asked, “Yeah? What is it?” He swallowed back the lump in his throat and licked his lips with anticipation.

“Why haven’t you gotten us more booze yet.” 

There was a  _ swoosh  _ sound of the cook’s leg being brought up to kick the back of the swordsman's head.  _ “Baka!” _

“Hey! What were you expecting?”

Ignoring Zoro, Sanji said, “Look, I’ll drink with you, but I can’t go all out, I’ve still got dinner to make soon.”

Zoro gave a shrug. “Who cares. Make something up right now that can be served cold later. Not like Luffy will care what it is.”

“There is more than just Luffy on this ship that I have to keep in mind, but you do make a good suggestion.” He agreed, pouring the two of them a full glass of Sanji’s good wine.

“Blagh, you know I don’t like that fruity shit.”

A smile broke out across the blonde’s face. He leaned across the countertop close to Zoro’s face. “Humor me.”

 

___

 

The thing about Zoro and drinking is, the more he drinks, the more he tries to get other people to drink with him. Since Sanji was the only one around while he prepared dinner, well, let’s say the two were completely  _ sloshed  _ by the time the crew had shuffled into the galley looking for food. 

Sanji was dancing about with his necktie around his forehead and his shirt unbuttoned to his lower abdomen. The pink on his chest from earlier had lightened, barely visible. Although his face was still quite pink, that was because it was flushed with alcohol. He had three cigarettes lit up in his mouth and he pulled on them as he danced in time with his humming. With eat beat, he blew smoke out, causing the air in the galley to be clogged with tobacco clouds.

Zoro was in the same spot he started in, but leaning lower onto the counter, tapping his hand to Sanji’s humming. There were two empty sake bottles and four empty wine bottles that rattled on the counter as he pounded his fist.

“Oh my god! It  _ reeks  _ in here! Blah!” Nami said as she opened the door to the kitchen, pinching her nose. A billow of grey smoke fell out onto the deck as it was released. “What have you two been  _ doing _ in here!”

“Oh, Nami-swaaaaaaaannnn!! How are you, my darling?! Here, have some of this!” Sanji twirled towards her with a plate.

“Yo! Looks like you guys were having a SUPER time, why didn’t you call for us?” Franky asked, picking up a bottle to see if there was any left.

Zoro drunkenly turned around, “Whoopsies!” he said with a smile from ear to ear. 

“Mmmm, this is really good, Sanji-kun!” Nami said. She had already eaten half her plate she was given. 

The cook motioned for everyone to sit down and start eating. Before he sat down himself, he left with an overflowing plate to bring to their captain.

Throughout dinner, everyone started drinking. Seeing their two crewmates so drunk made them itchy to have fun, too. Sanji mumbled he’d clean up in the morning as he was barely able to stand. “M’goin to bed. M’done.” Sanji told Zoro. “Come with me.” Grabbing Zoro under his arm, he dragged him away from the table. They had to hold each other up while they made their way up to their new room.

“Holy shit, it’s hot out here,” Zoro complained. Stumbling into the room, they both started to giggle. “Shhhhh, don’t wake’em!”

They stripped of their clothes down to their underwear and made their way onto their giant bed they got to share. 

Sanji felt around the bed. “There should be a plate here,” he said, already knowing what happened to it. “I swear, I trust’em one time to eat without my supervision and he eats the fuggin plate again! God dammit, Luffy!”

“Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!” Zoro said even louder, throwing a finger over Sanji’s lips. “Look.” The swordsman pointed down and slowly lifted the blanket. Sanji’s eyes almost popped out of his skull.

“W-what! Why is he naked?! It’s not even that hot in here!” he scream-whispered.

“Don’t know and don’t care,” Zoro said devilishly after scooting under the covers. Zoro immediately spooned his captain, pulling his waist to close the gap between them. 

There was a pause for a moment, then a long sigh from the cook. He crawled under the blankets and cuddled Luffy so his head was touching Sanji’s chest. The warmth from the three of them was overwhelmingly pleasant. 

“Mmm,  _ nakama _ ,” Luffy mumbled.

“ _ Strong  _ nakama, don’t ferget that part,” Zoro growled into Luffy’s ear. Taking his earlobe into his mouth, he squeezed Luffy tighter to him, pushing his pelvis into his captain’s backside. 

“What ya doin,” Luffy sleepily asked.

Zoro yanked on Luffy’s ear with his teeth. “M’drunk. I wanna play.”

A loud and exaggerated yawn erupted from the brunette. “You’d lose.” 

Of course, Zoro wouldn’t take that. “Hah?”

“Zoro…” Sanji warned. “Yer drunk, he’s not.”

“Think I’d lose jus cause m’drunk?!” The swordsman tried to defend himself. Luffy didn’t even stir, still spooned in close to both of the boys with eyes peacefully closed. 

“He’s rested all day and has a full stomach. And you, well...look atchya.” Sanji said with a small laugh. 

“What’s that s’posed to mean?” Zoro growled. He grabbed Luffy’s shoulder and forcefully rolled him over. “Fight me, Luffy.” He demanded. 

“Mmm, nah.” 

“Hah?”

“Don’t wanna.”

“Y’always wanna fight!”

“You’d lose. Too easy. No fun.”

“Thassit.” Zoro slurred and jumped on top of Luffy, pinning him down. Sanji had backed away from the two as Zoro’s knee wedged its way between him and Luffy. 

With only a thin piece of fabric separating their dicks from each other, Zoro became painfully aware of the exact position he was in. His captain hadn’t given any sign of moving or defending himself, he just lazily lay under his First Mate, wrists restrained above him. Zoro slowly released him and rolled back to his spot.

The Straw Hat Captain giggled, “You lose.” 

“Aye, Cap’n.” Zoro said drunkenly, admitting defeat. The three of them lay in silence, all while Zoro was thinking to himself. He hummed while the wheels inside his head turned. Leaning up on his elbow and putting his free hand on Luffy’s chest, he made a crazy suggestion. “Oi,  _ Sencho.  _ Can I suck you off?”

Sanji about died from a coughing attack. He pounded on his chest making muffled  _ thud thud  _ sounds.

“Hehehehe, Sanji is embarrassed!” Luffy laughed. “Sure, Zoro. If you want.” 

Both Zoro and Sanji stared at him, wide-eyed. “Y-yeah. I do want to.” Zoro said, breaking his gaze and looking at Sanji in the darkness. The moon had made its way through the windows and highlighted the cook’s blonde hair, his eyes shining in anticipation. Zoro licked his lips like an animal and smiled showing off his fangs. Deep in his chest was a growl to match his feral nature. 

Slower this time, the swordsman crawled over to straddle his prey. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Luffy’s. Sanji felt himself begin to swell as he watched the show. Zoro kissed down Luffy’s neck and over his chest, giving a light bite to his left nipple. A small noise slipped from the brunette’s mouth.

Zoro made his way down towards his goal, kissing, licking, and biting Luffy’s abs. Here and there, Zoro would grab a mouthful of skin and pull, making it stretch a little more than what was considered normal. 

“Hehe,” Luffy quietly snickered. 

The green haired man chuckled from a mix of hearing Luffy’s reaction and that he was finally hovering over his captain’s dick. He pulled the covers off him so he had more room and didn’t get too hot. The room was a cooler temperature than outside, but it still was pretty warm inside.

Before Zoro chickened out, he lowered himself closer, massaging Luffy’s strong thighs. He wasn’t sure if Luffy was enjoying this as he wasn’t hard at all, not even half hard. “Is this okay, still?”

“Mm?”

“Are you interested in continuing,” Sanji interpreted. He, too, understood what Zoro meant, seeing Luffy’s lack of erection. He knew if Zoro and himself were clearly rock hard, their underwear struggling to hold them back, that Luffy should be as well, as he was on the receiving end.

“Yeah, it all feels good so far. It’s nice.”

“Have you ever…?” Zoro trailed off, shaking his head. “Nevermind.” He continued to rub his captain’s thighs, casually making his way closer to Luffy’s dick. The closer he got, the more he focused on Luffy’s facial expressions, rather than paying attention to what he was doing. He was looking for some type of tell, something that would show if he liked it when he did this, or when he did that. Luffy didn’t wiggle against the friction or moan any louder than he did when Zoro was biting his rib meat. 

Shaking off the doubt, Zoro decided they’d never know unless they tried, right? He grabbed Luffy’s soft dick and started rubbing it in his calloused hand. There was a sharp inhale from Luffy and his toes curled. “Zoro,” he whispered. 

“Yes?” his First Mate answered.

“T-that feels really nice.” He said breathily. As he slowly closed his eyes in pleasure, you could hear a very faint humming moan escaping him.

Zoro continued stroking his captain, feeling the shaft become harder and bigger. Seeing that Luffy had his eyes closed, Zoro glanced at Sanji for a secret meeting. Normally, Sanji was quick to feel Zoro trying to get his attention, but the blonde couldn’t take his eyes off the massive hand jerking Luffy off. His mouth hung open and one hand rested over his own crotch, slightly rubbing through his boxer briefs.

With his hand that wasn’t currently full of his captain, Zoro gave a soft wave and Sanji looked up, his trance broken. He gave a questioning look, wondering what was so important at a time like this. Like a devil, Zoro smiled wide and let his tongue hang out. He silently mouthed, “yeaahhhhh!” and picked up the pace stroking Luffy. In the faint light the moon gave off, Zoro saw Sanji blush behind his smile. 

“Just cause….” Luffy said between hitched breathing. “Just cause I can’t see you….doesn’t mean,  _ ah _ ….I can’t tell….you’re talking with your eyes again…”

“Mmhm, we were talkin,  _ Sencho _ ,” Zoro said, his mouth inching towards the final goal.

“What,  _ ah _ ….what were ya sayin?”

“Oh, nothing…” Zoro teased, lightly blowing cool air across Luffy’s erection.

“ _ Ah!  _ Z-Zoro…” Luffy whined. 

One last look to Sanji from Zoro and they simultaneously nodded, knowing exactly what to do. Without warning, Zoro closed his mouth over the head of Luffy’s cock while Sanji swallowed his captain’s moan by shoving his tongue down his mouth, pulling him in close with a fistful of his hair.

Luffy’s hips bucked up, but Zoro was capable of taking all of him and more. His lips touched at the base of his dick and he could feel the tip tickle the very back of his throat. He began bobbing his head up and down, sucking his captain off, just like he wanted. There were muffled moans that tried to escape between Luffy’s and Sanji’s lips, but the latter wouldn’t let up. Sanji wanted to taste every corner of Luffy’s mouth before he moved on.

Suddenly, Luffy brought his legs up and wrapped them around the swordsman’s bulky torso. He squeezed and pulled brute-of-a-man in. Zoro felt flattered he was capable of making his captain feel this way. Leaving the rest of the pumping to his hand, he focused his mouth-work on the tip. His tongue roamed, exploring the new area he was never able to touch before. Enclosing his mouth over the tip, he sucked up the precum that seeped out. 

There was sudden panicked moaning from Luffy and Sanji let up, immediately attaching his mouth to Luffy’s neck, biting hard, and nibbling his earlobe. “Zoro,  _ ah,  _ Zoro! I think...I think something is gonna go wrong.” he barely managed to say.

Zoro continued his mission, leaving Sanji to answer. “Calm down, Captain,” he whispered against Luffy’s skin. “Enjoy the moment.” 

_ “Ah!” _

Zoro could feel Luffy’s dick begin to slightly twitch in his hands. He devoured his entire cock again without skipping a beat to finish him off. Moments later, The Straw Hat Captain came  _ hard  _ into Zoro’s mouth. The swordsman milked him of every last drop there was to offer, swallowing it all.

There were a few stray jerks of Luffy’s hips before he finally stopped riding Zoro’s face. He let his body relax, not realizing he was holding himself up. His chest heaved. Sanji continued kissing his neck, but he let his grip on the back of Luffy’s head loosen, gently caressing the side of his face instead.

Zoro was licking Luffy clean, leaving no evidence of their affair behind. He was surprised by all the meat he ate, Luffy didn’t taste bad at all. In fact, he tasted  _ good.  _ He felt sort of disappointed there was nothing left. Crawling back up to lay next to his captain, he asked him, “How was that?”

This had Sanji stop what he was doing and lean back, as he was interested in the answer as well. There was silence for a few moments, but only because Luffy was still catching his breath. He brought a hand up to wipe the beads of sweat that formed on his forehead. Sanji reached over and moved Luffy’s bangs that were plastered down, tracing his finger down his jawline.

“That was….that was awesome.”

As if reading each other’s minds, Zoro and Sanji reached over Luffy and high-fived each other. “YEAH!”


	11. Chapter 11

Luffy stretched his arms up yawning. “What about you guys?”

The two simultaneously “hmm?”d 

Sanji spoke first, “What about us?”

Luffy gave a sheepish grin and pointed down at Sanji’s raging hard-on that was being held back by his boxer briefs. With his other hand, pointed to Zoro’s crotch as well.

“Oh.” Said Sanji. “No, I’m fine. It will go away in a bit.”

Zoro nodded his agreement. “No biggie.” He said, pulling the blanket up to their shoulders and wrapping his arm around Luffy again, nuzzling his face into the back of his captain’s head.

“You don’t do what you just did to me to each other?” 

Zoro laughed loudly. “I wouldn’t touch that shit-cook with a ten-foot pole.” 

“Don’t lie. You’ve held hands. I’ve seen it.” Luffy reminded him. 

“I mean I ain’t goin nowhere near that dick.”

“Don’t lie.”

“I ain’t! I don’t want him like that!”

“Zoroooo,  _ don’t lie!!!” _ Luffy said, reaching over and poking his First Mate in the forehead with every syllable. 

Sanji stayed quiet.

“M’not lying! Now go to sleep.” He yelled with a gruff and rolled over facing away from the others. 

Luffy laughed but didn’t say any more. He turned and looked at his cook who was staring at Zoro’s back. “It’s okay, Sanji, he’s lying.” 

 

___

 

Throughout the night, the swordsman tossed and turned. Each time he was jolted awake by his dreams, he felt how extremely sweaty he was, the bed becoming more drenched as the night went on. Everything would have been just  _ fine and dandy  _ if Luffy didn’t mention anything about his feelings for Sanji. 

_ I mean, there is no way, no-fucking-way, I’d touch that bastard like that. Cause...cause what if he touches me back? And what if I like it? I’d be weak and I’d die before I showed weakness compared to him - to anyone!  _

_ But what if...Luffy wants to touch me? Wouldn’t that be just the same? Becoming high in the moment, weak with pleasure?! Fuck, what do I do? I want Luffy so bad, I’ll do anything he wants...but does that include being touched back? I’d never thought about it before. I’ve always wanted to do things  _ to  _ my captain. I never expected anything in return. And if Luffy can touch me, why couldn’t the idiot-curly-guy?  _

_ Blagh, just thinking about that makes me shudder.  _

Regardless of his denial, Zoro still ached into the night with an erection begging for release. Before tonight, dealing with an erection was just another night, nothing to it. He’d either sleep it off or take care of it himself in the bathroom. There were countless nights when he dreamed of Luffy or Sanji sexually and wake to a boner waiting to be touched, but that was then. He’d resituate his dick in his underwear so it wasn’t uncomfortable and go back to sleep, easy as that. If Zoro needed a release every time he thought about his  _ nakama _ , he’d get carpal tunnel.

So Zoro lay there in the big bed staring up at the ceiling, wishing his boner away. It’d been hours!  _ Fuck it,  _ he thought.  _ It’s starting to hurt, I’ll just get rid of it.  _ The swordsman flipped the covers off himself and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. He tried to stand but there was a hand gripping his forearm tight enough to keep him seated. “Mm?” he grumbled, seeing it was Luffy.

“Where ya goin,” he whispered.

“To the bathroom. That okay with you,  _ Sencho _ ?” he said with a sarcastic attitude. He tapped on Luffy’s hand to let go, but he didn’t let up. “C’mon, I gotta go.”

“Sanji still has one, too.”

Zoro’s right eye opened so wide, he was sure his left one would peel open with it. “Uh, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, turning away, trying to stand.

“Help each other out,” Luffy suggested, still whispering.

“Luffy, let go of me, I have to use the bathroom!”

Since Zoro was zero percent quiet, Sanji woke. “Oi, keep quiet. M’tryin to sleep.” he lazily said. “Stupid moss-head.”

“Sanji, Zoro wants to help you with your problem.”

“OI!” Zoro yelled, probably waking the whole boat at this point. Luffy just didn’t know when to give up! Although he should be used to it by now...but not like  _ this,  _ he wasn’t. This was all  _ new  _ stubbornness he had to get used to. New sexually related things that embarrassed the shit out of him and Sanji. Just thinking about Sanji still being turned on from their earlier events gave him that  _ pang  _ of hurt in his dick again. “Please,  _ please  _ let me use the bathroom, Luffy.”

“Hehehehe,” was all he heard before Luffy tugged hard on his arm and threw him on top of Sanji. They both yelled and flapped their limbs around like fish out of water. “Okay, now help each other. Captain’s orders.”

“What’s going on?!” Sanji cried as Zoro was stumbling to lift himself off the cook’s body. 

Hovering over Sanji, extremely careful as to not touch any of him, especially  _ that  _ part with  _ his  _ part, he explained, “He wants us to….yanno, take care of each other,”  _ I can’t believe this is happening to me,  _ Zoro kept repeating in his head over and over.

All it took was one glance downward and Sanji saw the situation at hand. The moon was still bright enough to allow him to see what was going on between both of their hips. Looking off to the side, specifically avoiding Zoro’s raptor gaze, he admitted, “I don’t mind, you know.”

“Heh?! I said I aint touchin you, and you sure as hell aint touchin me-HEEEE” Zoro squealed out as the cook grabbed his dick through his underwear. 

“Don’t want me to do this, huh?” Sanji said with a seductive tone. He rubbed over Zoro’s erection slowly with one hand and slid the other up his abs.

Zoro’s arms trembled to keep his weight up. His legs were on either side of Sanji’s. He couldn’t hold himself up anymore, it felt so good...someone else touching him. Gradually losing his battle hovering, Zoro straddled the blonde.  _ “Fuck,”  _ he whispered.

“Hehehehe,” their captain couldn’t help but laugh. Other than that, he stayed quiet and watched.

“Take these off,” Sanji whispered, tugging at Zoro’s boxer briefs but not stopping his massage. 

“K-kay...” was all Zoro managed to get out. He obeyed obediently and slid his underwear off, next grabbing at Sanji’s and pulling them down around his ankles, flinging them across the room. Zoro scooped his hand under Sanji’s head and brought their lips together. He ground his dick on Sanji’s while he sucked on his lip or tasted his tongue. “ _ Fuck,  _ Curly,” he breathed out between kissing.

Moaning back in answer, Sanji grabbed both of their cocks in his hand and started to pump them together. Zoro had to break their kiss so he could hide his head in the cook’s shoulder, moaning out his gratitude for the moment.

Before too long, the cook started to whine between his moaning. “Zoro,” Sanji whispered. “You do it. Your hands are bigger. Please…” he begged. His grip on their dicks tightened but he whimpered as it just wasn’t enough. 

Without being told twice, Zoro replaced Sanji’s hand with his own, grasping both cocks at once and stroked faster. Sanji rolled his hips up in time with the pumps and scratched his short nails down Zoro’s back. An electric shock sizzled through the cook's body as Zoro's grip tightened. His hand easily engulfed the two cocks as he worked his wrist action like magic.

Both men tried to hide their loud moans, still embarrassed about their time together, but their desperate mewling was proof enough that it didn’t matter who was weak in this situation. They both knew exactly what they wanted and it was  _ happening. _

“Z-Zoro…” Sanji said between hitched breathing. “Zoro, don’t….ah, don’t stop.”

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Zoro forced out, closing his eye in pleasure.

“Shit, I’m….I’m gonna come. Don’t, ah, don’t fucking stop.”

“Come on, Shit-Head, c-come for me t-then…” Zoro barely could finish his sentence as he felt his own climax creeping up right behind Sanji’s.

Sanji let out a  _ loud  _ cry as he came in Zoro’s hand, spilling out over his stomach. As he rode out his orgasm, his nails dug deep into the swordsman’s shoulders, leaving the skin to welt up under the pressure.

Zoro pushed his head down into Sanji’s clavicle as his orgasm took all of the strength out of him. His hand losing its power, stroking slower and slower as he bucked his last few spurts of cum onto Sanji. With a  _ plop,  _ he fell on top of his rival, smearing the fluid between them. 

The cook reached a shaking hand behind him on the headboard for a cigarette.  _ Snapping  _ his lighter, he lit the end and took a deep inhale of the sweet nicotine. He lay his free arm around Zoro’s back, tracing a small circle while he continued puffing on his cig. Zoro lay motionless over top of him, still heavily breathing trying to catch his breath. 

“I can’t believe you, Luffy,” Zoro mumbled into Sanji’s neck. “Bastard.”

“He’s asleep,” Sanji said with a light chuckle, smoke blowing out through his nose.

“We need to clean ourselves off but I’m too tired to move,” Zoro said, still panting. “I feel disgusting in so many ways.”

“Shut up,  _ baka.  _ It wasn’t bad and you know it.” There was no venom in the way Sanji replied. It was soothing to Zoro. It made him feel better for giving in to his desires and showing weakness in front of him. “I enjoyed it,” he heard Sanji whisper in his ear.

Zoro felt his face flush. “Yeah, yeah. It was alright,” he admitted.

Even if Zoro hadn’t outright said what he meant, his voice betrayed him. Cigarette pinched between his lips, Sanji smiled to himself knowing the meaning behind Zoro’s nonchalant response. Especially since the green-haired man didn’t pull away from the cook’s soft touch over his back muscles. Light waves of Zoro’s breathing tickled Sanji’s neck. He cringed at the funny feeling, leaning his head over the top of the other’s, nuzzling against him.

To Sanji’s surprise, Zoro placed his lips to his skin and kissed him lightly, nibbling a little. The swordsman found the perfect space to suck, and kiss, and bite, and lick - all so passionately over Sanji’s neck. Leaving a trail of saliva, Zoro kissed his way up to the cook’s smokey mouth and made him swallow his tongue as he shoved it deep inside.

Zoro faintly started to grind his hips against Sanji’s again. “Fuck, Cook.” He said between a kiss. “I’m horny again.” More kissing. “Let’s play in the bathroom and then clean up.”

“As much as I want to do that,” Sanji breathed between another kiss. “I have to get up in a few hours to start breakfast and I still need to clean the kitchen before everyone wakes.” Zoro didn’t like that answer so he rolled his hips hard against Sanji to try and rile him up. “Oi, I’m serious!”

“Alright, alright. I’ll leave ya be when we shower. But don’t make that excuse a habit.” The swordsman warned.

“Oh? Will I be needing more excuses to get away from you in the future?”

Zoro finally pulled back from his constant kissing. “Fuck off, Curly.”

“Well? Did I misinterpret that, then? This was a one-time thing?” Sanji teased.

“You’re gonna wish it was.”

This comment confused Sanji. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means, I’m gonna fuck you so hard one of these days, you won’t be able to kick a wet tissue in half, let alone leave this bed.”

The cook stared in half surprise, half horror. Before he could reply, Zoro had already jumped out of the bed and ducked through the hatch on his way to the bathroom, naked with cum smeared on his abs still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make the chapters smaller so I can get them out quicker. Hope you don't mind!


	12. Chapter 12

A bright sun shined its way into the room creating a gold filter across everything. A few windows had been opened sometime during the night to let the cool morning breeze through, also allowing the repetitive  _ whooshing  _ of the waves below become nice background music for the sleeping men inside. 

The dark-haired boy rolled over to face the sun, stretching his rubbery arms up into the air. He sighed with a smile, he had a great night’s sleep. There was immense body heat to his right, but none to his left. He looked over and saw Sanji was already gone. Breakfast was being made.  _ Mmmmm!!!  _ He thought. 

Luffy poked Zoro in the forehead. “Morning! Heheheheeee!”

Zoro grumbled and buried his face into his captain’s shoulder. 

“Wake uppppppp!”

A more irritated grumble in return. Zoro grabbed Luffy around the waist and held on right. “More sleep.”

“I want breakfast! Let’s go!” 

“Then go get it. M’stayin right here.” 

“No! You’re comin with me!” Luffy concluded and slid his body out from under Zoro’s grip. He whipped the blankets off the bed and threw them behind him. “Breakfast time!” He yelled and yanked at his First Mate’s ankles. 

Zoro yelled in protest and grabbed the headboard. It creaked as Luffy pulled. “Argghh!! Luffy, leggo of me!”

“No! Breakfast time!”

“Lemme sleep!” he yelled again, adjusting his grip on the wood.

“Nooooo!” Luffy tugged harder. Zoro’s fingers were sliding, he was barely holding on! WIth two fingers keeping Zoro attached to the bed, Luffy heaved backward and the swordsman went flying towards him, knocking them both back through the hatch’s hole and down to the weight room below. 

Zoro lay across Luffy’s lap. “Oi.  _ Sencho _ ,” he sighed with annoyance.

“Hehehehe, yes?”

“Since I’m fully awake now, could you please get me my pants. I’d rather not attend breakfast naked.” He closed his good eye and rolled off his captain so he could do as he asked. When Luffy came back down, he threw the pants at him and left to the first level deck.

When Zoro entered the galley, he saw only Robin and Usopp had beaten Luffy to the table. Robin was nose-deep in a book, Zoro didn’t care what the title was. And Usopp seemed to be talking to Luffy about the pool he and Franky made, something about additions to it, who cares.

The Sunny’s captain sat at the head of the table, so Zoro took up his proper place on his right. For now, he’d just listen to the other’s conversations. It was still too early to get involved. Zoro’s eyes lazily scanned the room and saw he missed someone. Chopper waddled by with a plate of freshly made doughnuts. He was so tiny he didn’t see him in the kitchen with Sanji.

“Oh, good morning Zoro! Could you put these on the table for me, please?” he asked politely. “Also, don’t let Luffy have any yet. We’re just running out of counter space!”

“Sure,” he said and looked back at the bar behind him. Indeed it was full! Dozens upon dozens of different doughnuts were littered across all the flat surfaces.  _ Sniff sniff,  _ and they all smelled delicious! He felt a prickle at the back of his neck. Zoro quickly turned and grabbed Luffy’s arm mid-stretch making its way for the sweets. He met Luffy’s stare and saw complete sadness across his cute little face.  _ Ugh, why is he doing that to me?  _ “Forget it, Cap’n. The cook will get mad if you eat these.”

Luffy wiggled his fingers at the doughnuts, straining against the hold Zoro had on him. “Just one!”

“No.”

“Gimmie!”

“No!” he said more defiantly. With his other hand, he slid the plate to the other end of the table.  _ As if that would make a difference with this rubbery bastard.  _

Luffy pulled his hand back and crossed his arms in a childish pout. “Sanjiiiiii!” he whined. “I’m soooooooo hungry!”

“Of course, my Captain. Not too much longer.” The blonde cooed from the other side of the room. 

The rest of the crew slowly made their way into the galley as the smell of freshly fried doughnuts filled the ship. 

“Mmmm!!! That smells really yummy, Sanji-kun!” Nami said, taking a seat next to Usopp.

Franky sat next to Robin and Zoro. Brook squeezed between Franky and Robin. You could hear Chopper’s little hooves  _ clickity clacking  _ across the wooden floor as he made his way back to the table with two plates in his hands.

“Franky, put these on the table? Careful, they’re hot!” he squeaked. After Franky took the two plates from him, he went to the other side of the table to sit by to Nami, who pulled him in close for a good morning hug. 

Finally, Sanji brought in a huge, colossal platter of doughnuts, and two smaller plates with teetering towers of pancakes. It was almost cartoonish how fluffy they were, bouncing away on the plates. Gracefully, the skilled cook set the table with all the food, plates, and silverware. With a single spin, he already had syrup, jelly, milk, and coffee on the table as well. A few more spins and he was on the other side of the table taking up Luffy’s left next to Usopp. 

“Let’s eat, everyone!” he said with a wide smile. He himself waited until everyone had their first helping, then he grabbed a portion for himself.

There was a common chatter of compliments to the chef of the amazing food they were given - as always - and then Nami made a joke.

“What’s with such a sweet breakfast, Sanji-kun? Must have had a good night last night,” she said, laughing. She winked over at Robin who covered her smile.

“Hmm? Of course, I had a good night last night. I was able to sleep without Brook’s snoring.” the cook said cooly, barely skipping a beat.

The skeleton laughed. “Ohohohoho!!! That was a good one, Cook-san. Just like that purple love-bite you have on your neck!”

Sanji’s hand instinctively went to his neck, he knew  _ exactly  _ where it was,  _ exactly  _ where Zoro had been kissing him. He thought his collar covered it enough! His face flushed.

Franky chimed in, “Oh, and what about Zoro-bro? He get in some crazy fight that we didn’t know about?”

“Hah? What you talking about, Tin-Man?” Zoro said between bites.

“Looks like you have some SUPERRR scratches on your back,” Franky said, leaning backward in his chair and pointing at Zoro’s exposed skin. There were skinny, pink lines that started at his upper shoulder blades that went down to his kidneys. Zoro shrugged it off.

The room was full of laughter as everyone kept commenting on the small things they noticed of their “good time” last night. Nami rounded on Luffy. “And Captain, what about you? Did  _ you  _ have a good night last night?”

The dark haired boy smiled from ear to ear, “Mm! Borobuckedbeboffbastbight, hehehehehe” he said, doughnut pieces flying out of his tightly packed mouth.

Zoro rolled his good eye and said, “Oi, no one can understand you with your mouth full like that.”

Before speaking again, Luffy swallowed the pile of food in his mouth, took a long swig of milk, and repeated his statement, “Ah, sorry ‘bout that! I said Zoro sucked me off last night!”

Milk, coffee, and food were splattered  _ everywhere,  _ almost everyone choked as they were not expecting such an honest answer. 

Zoro had lunged at his captain, covering his mouth. His face grew beet red and he was too afraid to turn around and face the rest of his crew.

“Ahem,” Robin said, raising her cup to her mouth. “Were we coming up on a new island any time soon, Miss Navigator?” 

“Ehhh??? Oh! Oh yes, yes actually we are!” Nami quickly said, picking up on Robin’s hint to change the subject. 

The conversation turned to the possibilities of a new adventure and was successfully steered away from last night’s fun. Zoro was squeezing Luffy’s neck to prevent him from speaking further. There was murder in his eye, a red shine of pure hatred glossing over. Pulling his captain in close, he whispered, “I’m going to fucking kill you if you slip up like that again.” 

“Sorry, sorry!” Luffy said, laughing. No matter how tight Zoro squeezed, Luffy was still made of rubber. The only thing Zoro managed to do was make Luffy’s tongue stick out every time his grip tightened, but that just caused him to laugh even more. 

“I ain’t laughing, Luffy! It ain’t funny!”

“Oh, it’s super funny, Marimo!” Sanji said, stifling his own laughter. There were lingering patches of embarrassment spread across the Cook’s cheeks but he couldn’t help himself, Zoro got burned  _ good! _

“Oi, you’re next if you keep that up!” The swordsman threatened. 

“Mmhmm, just eat your breakfast, shit-head. And let my captain go, or then we really  _ will  _ have a problem.” Sanji warned in return. His face grew serious as he held eye contact with his rival. Zoro let go of Luffy. 

“Wheewww!!! Sorry, Zoro! I didn’t think you’d mind!” Luffy apologized again, then proceeded to stuff his face, doughnut after doughnut. 

 

___

 

Compared to the news of what the Monster Trio did their first night together, the rest of the week was incredibly boring, if you took out the constant whispers. It took another three days to get to the island they were supposedly “approaching,” and it couldn’t have come soon enough. Zoro could hear the sniggering and feel the stares of the other crewmates. It was driving him absolutely bonkers!

At first, he was deadly embarrassed about Luffy’s slip-up, but he’d gotten over it as the days went by. It was just that  _ everyone else  _ hadn’t gotten over it. He decided if they wanted to talk, he’d  _ give _ them something to talk about. Sooooo, for the next couple of days while on the island, Zoro avoided the crew, even Luffy and Sanji.

It wouldn’t be out of the norm if he went missing for days at a time, seeing as how he was always lost.  _ I mean...it’s just extra convenient that I actually am lost,  _ he thought. He needed the time away from everyone to get the courage to do what he planned on doing. Of course, he could  _ look  _ like he had the courage, but what he was going to do to rile everyone up was way out of character for him.

_ It’s not that big of a deal. Just do it. If you do it with confidence, Sanji will do it, too. If I own it, they’ll shut up and I’ll get the last laugh. Especially over Nami, that witch. _

Zoro walked the city streets trying to find his way back to the ship. The air was warm on his  tanned skin. An arm lazily hung over his three swords, the other played with his earrings. “Eh, I’m almost positive I saw that pub earlier…” the swordsman said out loud. He shrugged and with a playful sigh said, “Well, it’s like it’s asking for me to come in and have a drink. Don’t mind if I do!” 

The heavy wooden door gave a loud creak as he pushed it open. A wave of horrible B.O. and chicken crashed into his face sending him almost backward. He grabbed at his nose in disgust to shield the offending odor away and backed out. No drink in  _ hell  _ was worth that god awful smell. 

Still gagging from the mere memory of the place, Zoro continued onward down the street. Approaching a small hill in the city, he thought he’d have a good view to see where the ocean was. When he got to the top, he looked out and saw the moon’s wiggly reflection of light across the open water. “Ah, there we are. Just keep heading that way, Zoro, and you’ll be back in no time.”

He, in fact, was not back in no time.

Instead, he circled the streets for another hour. He saw his own boot prints in the dirt road.  _ Shit. I’ve been here before, even if I don’t remember anything around me.  _ The streets were, for the most part, quite as he walked. He heard little chirping bugs silence themselves as he walked passed and then continued singing when he was far enough away. 

A building up ahead had it’s doors open letting light spill out onto the streetway. It was loud, even for as far away as Zoro was. As he approached, he heard clapping and laughter and a live band playing.  _ Hopefully, this is a better place to get a drink than the other place,  _ he thought, almost throwing up in his mouth thinking about that atrocious body odor from earlier. Blagh.

The lights in the bar were flashing so brightly inside the swordsman shielded his eye, squinting. The music  _ thumped thumped thumped  _ and people clapped along. There was a commotion going on in over in the corner of the bar and he wanted to avoid that mess. All he wanted was a few drinks to rest from his hours of aimlessly walking around and then to find his  _ nakama.  _

Up at the bar, there was a seat open. He reached for his swords to take them off his hip when he felt someone grab the collar to his trench coat. 

“ZOROOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” was all he heard before being pulled across the bar and slamming into the chest of his favorite person in the world. “Hehehehehe, there you are! We were beginning to think you died! Hehehehe!”

The swordsman stumbled a little trying to catch his balance. He gave his head a good shake and blinked away the confusion. No matter how many times he was pulled like that, he’d never get used to it. It always messed with his equilibrium for a moment or two afterward. 

“Oi, Mossy, you made it!” Sanji said, slapping him on the back. “Here, drink this!” he said and handed him a fat mug of beer. 

“Ah, you’ve read my mind, Curly,” Zoro said with a bright smile. There was relief in his voice. Not only did he run into his crew, but Sanji was here, too. Luffy is almost always the life of the party, so it could get a tidbit boring sitting back by himself. Sanji was good company, staying out of the spotlight with him. “M’glad to see you here. Thought you’d stay on the ship.” 

“Nah, knew you’d be wanderin around looking for your way back.” the cook said, taking a new pack of smokes out and hitting it on his palm a few times. He shimmied one out and lit it up, blowing smoke into Zoro’s face. “I was gonna go look for you after we finished up here. Saved me from having to leave early, yanno. Now we can  _ really  _ party.” he finished with a sly smile. Sanji put his arm around Zoro’s shoulder and gave him a friendly shake. “You look like you’ve got something on your mind, though. What’s up, Moss?”

Zoro looked over at his captain who was standing on a table with chopsticks in his nose, swishing a basket back and forth with Usopp and Chopper. The first swig of his beer seemed to bring him to life again. “Aint nuthin much. Say, got a question.”

“I’m sure you do,  _ baaakaaaaaah, _ ” Sanji teased. There was a booze smell behind the tobacco. Sanji had been drinking a bit, it seemed. Something he normally doesn’t do. The cook is a smoker, not a drinker. He watched Sanji take another drag on his cigarette.

“Yeah. So, if I get really drunk with you and start doing some crazy shit, will you back me up?”

“Don’t tell me you’re gonna dance tonight. There isn’t a dancer alive that could make you look good out there.”

“Hey! You’ve never seen me dance!” Zoro tried to defend himself.

“Exactly! Meaning -  _ you don’t dance. _ Me? Well, I’m glad you asked. Of course, I can dance.”

“Didn’t ask.”

“All French people can dance.”

“Yeah, whatever, ya damn baguette-loving freak.”

“Hah? Is that supposed to be an insult,  _ baka?”  _ Sanji laughed, sputtering smoke into Zoro’s face again. “Anyway, sure, I’ve got your back. I’m feeling nice tonight.”

“Aight,” Zoro said and downed the entire beer in one go. “Let’s get shit-faced.”

 

___

 

“Sir, we seriously don’t have any more alcohol in this entire restaurant.”

“Haaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh? This a  _ BAR _ , innit?!” Zoro spilled out, Sanji protesting along with him.

The blonde reached over the countertop and grabbed a bundle of the bartender’s shirt. “Oi, give us your b0o0o0o00o0o0ze!” he tried to growl out but instead just let out a shrill laugh at his own attempt of being aggressive. 

“I-I have been! That’s why we’re all out! I’m sorry, but-but you both have drank us dry!” The bartender cried. 

“Blahhh!” Sanji said, and the two men waved the bartender away.

They returned to their corner of the bar tripping on every table corner and shoe on the way. Their laughter was so obnoxious it could easily be heard over the booming music. 

“Hey, hey, cook. Watch this.” Zoro said, mischief behind his drunken voice. He pounded a hand on the table Luffy was standing on to grab his attention. “Oi! Pay attention to me!”

“Eh? Oh, Zoro! You wanna da-” Luffy began to say but was suddenly jerked down by his arm into Zoro’s embrace. 

“Hey,” was all he said to his captain.

“Yer drunk! You smell like boozy.” Luffy said with a sneer. 

“Kiss me,” Zoro said quietly for only Luffy to hear. He brought his mouth to the brunette’s ear and gave it a lick.

“Hehehe, stoppit!”

“Then kiss me.”

Luffy looked up into Zoro’s eye and scanned for a trick. “But you were mad last time I said something in front of everyone...wouldn’t this be the same?” Zoro barked a fit of laughter and said he didn’t care about that anymore. He just wanted a kiss. “Well, if you want me to,” Luffy said and stood on his tippy toes to plant a kiss on his swordsman’s lips. 

“Ah, yes, perfect.” Zoro sighed and kissed him again.

The cook came closer and wrapped his arms around them both and gave a light squeeze of affection. “Kissing my captain without my permission, Marimo?” Sanji said, feigning anger. “Luffy, why do you kiss him and not me?”

“Hah? You want me to kiss you in public, too?”

“Of course I do. C’mere.” said Sanji. He leaned in and gave Luffy a deep kiss, gently cupping the sides of his face. Sanji slowly pulled back, dreamily staring into Luffy’s large, brown eyes.

“Hey, I didn’t get a long one like that! Lemme do mine again,  _ Sencho!”  _ Zoro said. Instead of leaning down, Zoro picked Luffy up by his butt, Luffy automatically wrapped his legs around his First Mate’s middle.

Luffy lifted his hat up so the brim wouldn’t get in the way. “Hehehe, you’re being fun! Swing me around!”

“Kiss me first.”

And so Luffy did. He coiled his arms around him and Zoro so they were inseparable and kissed him as if his life depended on it. When he finally let go, Zoro actually wheezed for air. 

“Spin me, spin me!” the pirate chanted, throwing his hands in the air.

True to his word, Zoro held his captain tighter and spun in place making Luffy’s rubbery upper body free to whirl around. The faster Zoro went, the longer Luffy stretched out. His head hit a few tables and his arms flapped in people’s faces. None of that mattered to Luffy, though, because he was having the time of his life.

The green-haired man slowed to a stop and set Luffy upright. “Okay, I gotta stop. M’little drunk and I don’t wanna waste it by vomiting.” 

“Okay!” Luffy said, petting Zoro’s head. “Thanks! It was fun!”

“Lemme play,” Sanji suggested, sticking his cigarette in his mouth to free his hands. He grabbed Luffy's wrists. “Grab my wrists, too.” Luffy did as he was told. Sanji twirled at a ridiculously fast speed on his right foot and sent Luffy into a frenzy of laughter. His tongue hung out, trailing along with him as he was spun. There was the faint smell of smoke and then the cook’s leg caught fire and people started to scream. 

“Heh, what’s gotten into you two?” Nami said, walking up to the three men. She had been watching the whole scene startup from the other side of the table, how weird Zoro and Sanji were being.

This signaled for Sanji to stop, or maybe it was the sudden fire that made him stop either way, Nami didn’t look happy. He waited until Luffy finished teetering over and wrapped his arms around him from behind helping him keep his balance. He nuzzled into his captain’s hair before Nami stopped in front of them with a disapproving look on her face.

The woman reached for Luffy’s hand. Once she felt the rubbery skin, she tried pulling him out of the drunk’s grasp. “Come on, Luffy.”

“Ooohh!! Are you gonna play with me, too?” Luffy said innocently, with a slight wobble in his step.

“No, I just think I should look after you in here, you’ve played enough with them.”

The other two became offended. “Nami-swan, my dearest, it’s alright. We can watch over him for the rest of the night.” Sanji said, keeping a firm hold onto Luffy’s shoulders. Zoro stepped closer in front of his captain to shield the witch from taking Luffy away.

The woman sighed. “I think you’re misunderstanding, Sanji-kun. You might regret doing such _ things _ in  _ public _ places if you know what I mean.” Nami hinted between gritted teeth, placing heavy emphasis on “things” and “public” to ensure they knew what they were doing. 

“We’re fully aware we’re in public. Luffy’s busy now. Go away.” Zoro snarled.

“Maybe other people don’t want to see you kissing on each other, did you ever think about that!”

This took all three men by surprise. Even Luffy seemed to be angry. The other two went to protest, but Luffy held a hand up to silence them. “Nami,” he started. “When have I ever cared about what other people think? The only thing I want people to know is that I’m going to be The Pirate King. Anything else don’t matter.”

Nami hesitated for a moment. “But, they’re  _ guys, _ Luffy,” She said, almost angry.

“Eh? What you tryin to say, bitch?” Zoro said, stepping up to Nami.

“No, no! That’s not what I meant! All I meant was I just don’t want you to regret what you do tonight cause it might end up in the paper tomorrow.” She said, lowering her voice and looking around.

“It’ll be alright, Nami,” Luffy assured her. “We’re strong  _ nakama  _ for a reason - because we’re strong.”

“Well, maybe  _ I  _ don’t want to see it, alright!” Nami screamed at Luffy but looked between Zoro and Sanji. Before Luffy could ask why she had already stormed away. Zoro smirked but Sanji frowned.

Luffy shrugged. “I just want to have fun. Dance time now! Weeeeeeeeeeee!” He said and whipped an arm into the middle of the dance floor, grabbing at a random person. He wrapped the other arm around Sanji and Zoro and pulled them all to the dance floor. 

The music played an upbeat rhythm, an easy dancing song. The dance floor was extremely crowded, all different types of people were gathered and dancing their hearts away. Among the average was an abundance of beautiful women who immediately took notice to a buff samurai and a lean and sauve looking blonde. Luffy wiggled in happiness, laughing and swaying to his own inner tempo.

Zoro moved slowly to the beat, hesitant. It was awkward being out in the open with the star of the show. Sanji seemed to be at ease, though. He looked as if he did this every day. Zoro watched him as he let a few girls swarm around and dance with him. The beat picked up and even he couldn’t resist moving his hips in time with the music. 

The swordsman held out a hand in an invitation for his captain to come closer. Luffy enclosed the space between them and Zoro held onto his waist. The flashing lights were making him a little dizzy, they didn’t seem to mix well with being drunk. Or...maybe they did? Zoro hummed with a smile and bobbed his head up and down.  _ Yeah, this is kinda fun,  _ he thought, looking around to see a happy Sanji, too.

This was good, it was going alright. He was sure he’d have been alone again tonight since he couldn’t find the ship. Everyone around them was enjoying themselves and even Luffy seemed to be moving in some sort of dancing way, as much as a noodle could, at least.

Before he knew it, Zoro was rockin hard to the music. His green coat seemed a bit excessive out on the floor and it was getting to be too hot to wear. With ease, he slid out of the sleeves and let the trench drop around his waist. Relief washed over his face once he was free from the cloth oven. 

“Ooooo!!! You’re all sweaty!” Luffy poked at Zoro’s chest.

“Yeah, you are, too. Take off your vest.” Zoro suggested. He untied his sash and threw his coat and such across the room to his party’s table. With a now half-naked, heavily muscled, scarred man with sun-kissed skin in the middle of the room, women screeched and ran towards Zoro, grabbing all over his body. Sanji also noticed.

It didn’t bother the swordsman to have the attention suddenly, but he never let his eyes stray away from Luffy. From across the floor, Zoro heard Sanji yell his name. The two boys looked his way and saw the cook slowly strutting across the dance floor, unbuttoning his shirt as a cigarette hung from his lips.

“Holy shit,” muttered Zoro, looking at what seemed like a god dancing towards him in slow motion.

“Nnnnnnyop!” Luffy said as he sprung himself up on Zoro’s shoulders. “This is my special seat now. Hehehehee!”

In a trance, Zoro’s arms came up to hold onto Luffy’s legs. His dancing came to a slow pause as Sanji stopped in front of them, tossing his dress shirt up for the girls in the bar to fight over. Sanji winked at Zoro and blew a kiss up to his captain as he started up his dancing again. Swishing his hips back and forth, he twirled so his ass was up against Zoro’s cock. With each beat, Sanj rocked his body, feeling his way down Zoro’s thick thighs, giving them a tight squeeze now and then.

Completely turned on, Zoro stumbled back a bit as Sanji continued to grind his ass into him. With hard concentration, Zoro moved with Sanji’s dancing, grinding right back. The cook dropped low and gradually made his way up Zoro’s body, lifting his arms behind him to feel on Zoro’s bare chest. He brushed the back of his hand across the swordsman’s chiseled jawline and continued to dance on him.

By now, the sex appeal was so strong on the dance floor that the crowd started to back up to watch the show more clearly. But there was no one else in the room when it came to these three, it didn’t matter who was there anymore. Right now, they only had eyes for each other. Or maybe some meat, too.

The blonde spun around to face Zoro. He lifted Luffy’s legs so they were over his own shoulders and not between him and Zoro anymore. He boosted his own leg up to Zoro’s waist, the swordsman holding it in place as Sanji rolled his body over Zoro’s crotch over and over. 

Sanji looked up to his captain and held his hand out for Luffy to grab. When the boy obliged, Sanji played with his fingers and guided them across his lips. Luffy’s laughing quieted as his attention was fixated on what the hell his cook planned on doing with his fingers. Luffy watched as Sanji held his gaze and opened his mouth, casually shoving his fingers in, loling his tongue over them, sucking them, tasting them.

Zoro’s jaw basically hit the floor. “S-Sanji…” he tried to say but nothing more than a whisper came out, lost beneath the heavy music.

The cook continued to roll his body over Zoro’s and lick his captain’s fingers. Zoro could feel Luffy’s thighs tighten around his neck and knew he was  _ actually  _ reacting to Sanji right now. He wondered before if Luffy would be able to be turned on without direct dick-stimulation, but looky here! Just some fingers in a sexy cook’s mouth seemed to be working just fine. 

“HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!” a screechy voice screamed. Zoro shook his head to rid himself of the trance he was in and saw a flow of fiery orange hair trying to get at them. Franky held onto Nami’s waist with one of his giant mechanical fists, holding her back from attacking her crewmates. 

Of course, Luffy’s grip on Zoro loosened as he was broken from his trance as well. “Eh, Nami? Wussa madder?” He said and hopped down off Zoro’s shoulders. Nami stopped struggling against Franky as she reached out and smacked Luffy across the face yelling “asshole!” loud enough to make her voice crack. The Straw Hat Captain’s head twisted from the impact and he kept it there, taking in her rage. Instead of reacting to his navigator, he lifted a hand up just high enough for all his crew to see and drew a circle in the air, a signal to pack everything up and go. He looked behind Franky and caught Usopp’s attention. Luffy jerked his head towards the bar, silently letting him know to pay the tab.

Without another word, Luffy headed towards the door, picking his vest up on the way out and disappeared into the night.

Zoro and Sanji already had their tops back on and were on their way to follow their captain out. Neither looked at Nami as they walked passed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since a lot of you were really excited about the next chapter, I made this shorter just to get a quick update out. Don't worry, I'll be writing more this weekend as well.

Seething in her seat, Nami jumped up and stormed towards the three out on the dance floor. Even over the loud music, she could hear the mechanical movement of the crew’s cyborg coming after her. Just as she reached the edge of the open circle the crowd had laid out, Nami was stopped by Franky. “HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!” she screamed. All three boys showed immense confusion on their faces after seeing it was Nami who was yelling at them.

Luffy hopped down after saying something she couldn’t quite hear and approached her as if he wasn’t just letting someone suck on his _fucking_ fingers right in front of her! All smiling and happy as if he did nothing! That _bastard!_ The moment he became within range of her, Nami pulled her hand back as far as it would go and slapped the smile right off Luffy’s stupid rubber face. “Asshole!”

But as soon as she did it, she regretted it. Luffy didn’t look back at her. Continued to look away. Instead, he gave the signal that tonight’s fun was over and left without another word. _It’s not…..it’s not my fault he was being so promiscuous in public...he’s the bastard! He deserved that!_ She tried telling herself but still felt a little guilty. Nami watched as Sanji and Zoro left to follow after their captain.

“Nami, don’t you think that was a bit too far?” Usopp said before going up to the bar to pay. That stung to hear such disappointment behind those words.

Nami stared at the doorway where Luffy had disappeared through. “It’s...not my fault. He deserved it,” she whispered, trying to convince herself.

Franky finally loosened up and let her go. He gave a soft pat on her shoulder and went back to the table with the rest of the crew.

Robin was still sitting at the table facing away from the commotion but she saw the whole thing happen as she used her devil fruit powers to watch behind her back. It irked her to see Nami slap the captain, but she also knew Luffy is an adult and can handle himself. Robin stroked Chopper’s back as he cuddled closer into her chest fighting back tears. “It’s okay, Doctor. Everything will be fine, just let them work it out,” she said to comfort him. _Poor thing,_ Robin thought. She knew Chopper never did well around fighting and this time it got physical, he won’t forget that for a while. “You can sleep with me tonight if it will make you feel better.” she cooed into his ear. He sniffled and nodded against her. “Perfect. Then we shall be on our way.” Robin said standing up. She grabbed her sandals in one hand and kept Chopper in the other. The rest of the crew eventually following, Nami the last to leave.

 

___

 

The three walked in silence back to the ship. It was a long walk, too. The bar they were in was all the way in the middle of the city and on the highest hill. But they were still the first ones back by a long shot, of course.

Zoro went up to the weight room to work out his anger. He’d have cut Nami’s fucking hand off for hitting Luffy, but he’ll get over it. Just needed to lift some heavy stuff and sleep it off. No biggie. Just a slap.

Sanji automatically went into the kitchen to prepare Zoro and himself something easy to drink to aid their dizziness. On the way back, they sometimes had to hold each other up. The drama sobered them up but not entirely, so a forty-five-minute walk in the dark was still asking a bit much of them. When he was done, he was sure to leave Luffy be and go keep the swordsman company.

Luffy waited in the aquarium room. He knew Nami would come. About an hour of waiting and Nami had made it back. After looking for Luffy on the ship, she finally found him and quietly shut the door behind her. “Hey,” she said meekly. Luffy didn’t answer. He was facing away from the door watching the random fish they had caught swim about. “Uhm,” she started again, placing a hand behind her head. “I’m sorry for slapping you. It was uncalled for.”  

It was easier to get closer to him because he wasn’t making eye contact. Nami would hate to see the look on his face right now. Luffy sat on the table in the middle of the room, his feet resting in a chair.

“I don’t like it when you hit me,” Luffy said, danger in his tone.

“I-I know, I’m sorry, Captain.”

Turning to face her he asked, “Then why did you do it? We were having fun.”

Shame was all Nami could feel after looking into those brown eyes. But then she felt her rage grow again. “I did it because you guys were being gross. I couldn’t stand it anymore.”

Luffy didn’t reply right away. He thought about what she meant and still didn’t understand. “Stand what?”

“Seeing you out there like that! Seeing those two horny bastards all over you!” Nami said, her voice became louder. She flung her arms around when she spoke. “I knew that would happen so I tried to prevent it!”

“We’re _nakama_ , we’re-”

“No, Luffy! That’s not what _‘nakama’_ do to each other!”

“Heh? Why not?”

“You and I are _nakama_ are we not?!” She yelled in Luffy’s face. He didn’t flinch but still wore the slightly confused expression. “You wouldn’t do that shit with Usopp, would you?! With Robin?!” Nami waited for an answer. When there was none, she continued, “With _me!?_ You don’t do that with _me,_ Luffy! Aren’t _we nakama!?”_

“Yeah, we are, but-” Luffy tried.

“Then why are you doing that kind of shit with them and not me, huh?! What’s so great about them and not me?!” She pushed at Luffy’s shoulder. “What’s wrong with all of this here?” she asked, gesturing to her curves. She jabbed Luffy’s shoulder again and again as she spoke. “I’ve got men falling at my feet everywhere I go but not you. What’s fucking wrong with you? So you’re just gay, then?! Only men satisfy you?! Have you ever _tried_ anything with a woman? Huh!? Well? Have you?!”

Luffy didn’t reply. He stayed silent, staring back into Nami’s fiery eyes. This was exactly the answer that she _didn’t_ want, though. The woman shoved her way between Luffy’s legs and grabbed one of his hands, the hand that Sanji had taken hold of. “I can do it, too, yanno,” she said quieter, sexier. Nami slowly licked from Luffy’s palm all the way up to the tips of his fingers. “Anything they can do for you, I can do a thousand times better,” she whispered before sticking his fingers in her mouth, giving them a light suck.

There was a small twitch in Luffy’s hand as he tried to jerk them back, but Nami wouldn’t let go. Taking her time sliding his fingers out of her mouth, she leaned in to place her wet lips to Luffy’s. He turned his face so Nami was rejected to kiss his cheek instead.

“The fuck? This is what I’m talking about.” She said with the viciousness back in her voice. “It’s easy to ignore what you guys do behind closed doors, easy to think it away and out of my mind. Or when I see you sleeping next to them, that’s easy to ignore. You sleep with everyone, you cuddle next to anyone. But tonight? That was awful. They were awful. They did it on purpose. They know that I-” Nami suddenly cut off. “They know that I...am jealous.”

Luffy still didn’t speak. Only listened.

“How can you like men when Robin and I exist here on this boat? You can have all of this, Luffy,” she said gesturing to her body again. “I’d give it all to you.”

“I don’t want it.” Luffy finally spoke.

Nami’s jaw dropped. She was never used to rejection. Getting her way almost became the norm since being in the crew. She was used to everyone doing her bidding, she loved when Brook, Usopp, and Sanji fawned over her. Never Zoro, though, and never Luffy. She could never accept such defeat. She wasn’t interested in Zoro, the dumb bastard couldn’t find his way out of a paper bag and he was too hot-headed, so that wasn’t much of a loss. But Luffy was funny, and cute, and strong, and determined, and caring, and so much more. How could she not be irritated that such a strong man wasn’t interested in her? There were a few times she got a reaction out of him, but it only seemed like it was when Usopp was there with him. When she cornered him alone, there was nothing else, no desire behind his eyes.

She’d all around gave up and thought him asexual. He must not have any desire whatsoever for anyone. But then the two idiots started to talk, started to get closer. Once that happened, they showed their feelings towards Luffy, and Luffy accepted! There was life in his expression instead of boredom whenever they spoiled him!

“Like I said, how could you not want this? What if I show you something, something I guarantee you’ll like? Then you can decide whether or not if you want to go back to those dickheads, but only after I’m done with you.” Nami finished, her face inching closer to Luffy’s.

“You’re drunk,” Luffy said flatly. “You’re not being the normal Nami.”

The woman’s lip twitched in annoyance. “Listen here,” she said and grabbed Luffy’s jaw. She stared down at his mouth. “So I’ve been drinkin. Zoro and Sanji were smashed and you let them do whatever they wanted to you. Why not me, huh?” Nami lifted a leg up on the chair next to them and opened up her leg so her skirt was open towards Luffy. With one hand still gripping Luffy’s jaw, she fished for the other one keeping eye contact and slid it up her thigh. He tried to resist but her grip was firm.

“Nami...don’t,” Luffy said with sadness.

“It’s alright, Captain...I want you to touch me,” she whispered. She guided Luffy’s hand around to squeeze her ass. Her other hand leg go of Luffy’s face and snaked her arm behind his head. Leaning down into his neck, Nami started to lightly kiss the man’s skin.

The door to the room slowly opened and Sanji peeked his head in. “I heard shouting and wanted to know if everything was al-oh my GOD, what are you doing!” He yelled and stepped all the way in. Not even a second later, there was a loud thud and heavy boots running towards them. It was obvious Zoro was listening in and heard Sanji’s surprise and jumped from the weight room.

“Oi, what’s going on!?” He demanded. Sanji immediately tried to push Zoro away from what he was about to see but it was too late. “You fucking _bitch!_ GET OFF HIM!” Zoro said and pulled a sword out.

“Ah! What the hell do you think you’re doing, that’s Nami, you idiot!” Sanji yelled, already jumping in front of the brute to shield away from what he was about to do.

“Yeah, it’s Nami alright! ALL OVER MY CAPTAIN!”

Nami casually lifted her head and looked into Zoro’s good eye. “Jealous that Luffy’s touching me?” she said and watched as Zoro followed Luffy’s hand down and around to her backside.

“Luffy ain't interested in you. Step away or I’ll cut you down.” He growled.

“Sanji,” Luffy said, finally speaking. “Please help Nami to her bedroom. She’s had a lot to drink tonight.” and he jerked his hand away from her grip and lightly pushed her aside so he could leave. “Zoro, c’mon. Don’t hurt her.” He said, passing the swordsman.

There was a _click_ after hearing the sound of metal grate against its sheath. Zoro scoffed and spit at the ground. “You went too far this time,” he said and left.

“Nami, come with me.” the cook said in a cool voice, trying to ease the situation. He reached for her lifted leg and softly pushed it down. “It’s alright. Come on.” There was sympathy behind everything he said and Nami hated it. Sanji pulled her close to him in a hug and then urged her to get going with him.

Once he successfully escorted her to her bed, he heard her say, “why” under her breath.

“Hmm? Why what, my love?”

“Why am I not good enough.”

“Oh. Oh, Nami, don’t see it like that. You’re perfect in every way.”

“If I am so perfect, why if Luffy not interested?” Sanji hesitated long enough for her to speak again. “If I’m so perfect, why aren’t you interested in me, Sanji-kun? You do everything for me and fawn over me, but you’ve never tried anything.”

“That’s easy, my dear. I respect you too much to be such a sleazeball. I will continue to pamper you until my dying breath, though!” he said, the tone in his voice going up an octave.

“But you don’t want me.”

The cook deflated, a frown forming.

“Why Luffy over me? Why _Zoro_ over me? Aren’t I attractive enough?” Nami said, her voice hitching. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes.

“Oh, my dear Nami, of course you're attractive. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes on!”

“But you don’t want me.”

Sanji sighed. She wouldn’t let it drop. He pulled a cigarette out and lit it up. He took a long drag, and then another cause this was beginning to be very stressful. “No, my dear. I don’t want you.”

The way Nami looked up at him broke his fucking heart into a million pieces. He sighed again and knelt down so he was on the same level as her. He placed a hand gently on her knee and said, “Just because I do not want you does not mean you’re not attractive. And just because our captain isn’t interested in you, that does not mean you’re any less special. I’m sorry it’s like this for you. I feel for you, I really do. I want you to know that I’m here to support you and so is everyone else on the ship, minus the moss-head, and it’s going to be alright. I know this probably sounds like complete horseshit coming from me because I’m on the side I want to be on, but I can’t hold that back anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Nami asked.

“What I mean is, what you’re feeling is lust and jealousy. You want to be wanted. And you are, my dear, don’t you forget that. But what Marimo and I feel is deeper than that and you have to respect it. We have given our hearts to the captain to take care of, they’re his now. Please understand our feelings in this situation as well.” Sanji said and stood back up. He gave her a light pat on the head, sucked on his cig, and left the room leaving Nami alone to cry.


	14. Chapter 14

Over the next few weeks, it had been just plain, over-the-top  _ awkward  _ on the Thousand Sunny. Everyone seemed to be tip-toeing around each other, all too painfully aware of the drama that happened in the bar and could  _ basically _ guess what went down in the aquarium. 

The captain of the ship avoided his all  _ nakama  _ as much as possible. If either Zoro or Sanji stood too close or made physical contact, he’d shrug them off and leave to his special place on the figurehead to be alone, which is where he spent most of his time, actually. Sanji had been bringing his meals straight to him otherwise he wouldn’t eat. When the cook handed his captain his food, Luffy didn’t suck it down but quietly thanked his crewmate and ate at a normal pace. Seeing such an abnormal action, Sanji immediately informed Zoro.

Nothing changed, though. Luffy ate alone at the front of the ship day after day. Zoro gave him his space that he knew he wanted, but he refused to change his habits. The swordsman continued to sit directly below Luffy on the other side of the figurehead keeping a lookout like he always did. Zoro wasn’t sure how long Luffy planned to avoid everyone, but he did know he could barely stand it for much longer. He and Sanji slept alone in their private room above the gym while Luffy stayed under the  _ mikan _ trees on the grass. 

Every so often, Robin would approach her captain and try to talk to him and help him through what he was feeling. With Luffy “missing” from their lives, the crew couldn’t help but remember all the awkwardness, like it was a heavy cloud hovering over them and until the rubber ray of sunshine came back, they’d never be the same again! There was no luck there, though. Robin had no impact.

At any meal throughout the day, things were quiet. Without someone trying to steal their food, or spit while they’re talking, or rile up the other crew members, it was just a regular meal eaten by boring people that didn’t know how to live without Luffy constantly around them. Chopper cried every now and then, Franky didn’t think many things were super, Brooke only played depressing melodies on his violin, Usopp stayed in his shop, Zoro stayed close to Luffy, Sanji was not far from Zoro, and Robin spoke even less than she already did. 

But Nami was the worst. The longer Luffy avoided them, the more she felt the harsh judgment of everyone around her. She knew this all happened because of her. If she had just simply talked it all out and explained things in the first place instead of flying off the handle, none of this would have happened. Things would be just like they always were. There would be chaos around every corner, adventure anywhere they turned, new friends to make at every island they came across. But now? Now, they aimlessly wandered. Luffy had given no orders of what to do next for over two weeks. Nami didn’t want to take the initiative and do what her navigation skills told her to do, and no one else even tried to take charge. They’d all wanted their captain back. 

The next time Robin came up to Luffy to ask if she could lend an ear, he turned slightly to her. For only a second, she got a glimpse of the condition he was in. Luffy had dark circles under his eyes, which were completely bloodshot. Even if Robin was the calmest person on the ship, this still gave her a genuine startle. Maternal instincts kicked in and she rushed towards him, jumping up onto Sunny’s head with him and brought him into a hug. “Luffy!” she exclaimed. “Luffy, talk to me!” she pulled back and looked into his eyes, seeing how deep the hurt was behind them.

“Mm? M’fine, Robin,” he said with a raspy voice.

Robin turned to yell out to Chopper but there was a sudden  _ booming  _ noise from far away and the sound of steel leaving its scabbard as Zoro jumped up into the air and sliced a cannonball in half. 

“Looks like we’ve got company, guys!” Zoro yelled as he landed.

There was the sound of shuffling as the crew made their way to the open deck to see what was going on. Out in the distance were five ships belonging to none other than the Navy themselves. Cannons shot off one after another as their ships came into range of their single target. 

If this was years ago, maybe there would be some panic from Usopp, Nami, and Chopper. But five Naval ships now? Pff. Even they could take care of this mess alone. Although, they didn’t have to. Sanji and Zoro are the fighters of the ship, the protectors. Other than Luffy, they’re the only ones that itch for a fight, for a challenge, for something to freaking do other than float around on the damn ocean. So as the cannonballs flew at the Sunny, they were easily taken care of by the two.

Luffy stood, shrugging Robin off of him.

_ “Sencho?”  _

No answer. He lowered his hat to avoid his other crewmates to see his broken face and threw a stretched arm way, way out to grab ahold of an enemy ship. In an instant, he was whipped over to their boats leaving his crew behind to watch. 

As they looked off in the distance to watch the show, they saw a giant foot lift up into the air and come crashing down onto two of the ships that were lined up. A tiny spec of red hopped from the sinking ships to the next one over and an oversized fist slammed down the middle of the boat. Again for the remaining two, breaking them into smithereens. All five ships were easily taken down and completely sunk but the Straw Hats couldn’t help but notice a lack of a rubber hand latching back onto the Sunny….where was Luffy?

“Uhm, guys?” Chopper said. He stood at the side of the ship on his tippy toes to see over the edge.

Brooke put his violin down and jumped onto the railing. “Do you think he slipped into the sea? Where is he?”

Silence followed as they all held their breath looking out to see a small dot that looked like Luffy alive and well. Except the pieces of the ships were nearly swallowed by the water. All they saw were small planks of wood and barrels floating with Marines clutching to them for their dear life. 

“There! There he is!” Usopp said, twisting his goggles into focus. “Look all the way to the right! S-someone has him!” 

A Navy Commander had come prepared for the capture of Monkey D. Luffy. They had gotten a tip from an unknown source of their location and acted immediately. The Commander held Luffy by the back of his neck and raised him high for the Sunny to see his capture. Around Luffy’s wrists and ankles were sea-stone cuffs. 

“Shit! They must have thrown them on him when he was about to come back!” Usopp yelled. “S-shit, what do we do!?”

“Eh? We go get’em,  _ baka.  _ What else?” Sanji said, putting his hands back into his pocket after lighting up his cigarette. “Ready, Moss-head?”

“Been ready. Just waiting on your prissy ass.” 

“Nami, grab the Mini Merry and we’ll jump on,” Sanji said.

“Right!” she yelled and ran below to do as she was directed. Less than thirty seconds later the  _ vrrrmmmmmmmm  _ sound from beneath them let the other two know to jump overboard soon. The Mini Merry busted out onto the open ocean sending a light, salty mist into the air. Nami didn’t let up on the speed and was already well on her way towards her captain, the Clima-tact securely strapped to her back. 

Usopp and Chopper started to freak out that she was getting further away and the other two hadn’t jumped on yet. “She’s going too far! Leave, leave, leave!!!” Chopper chanted as he ran in circles in a panic.

“Aye, we’re goin,” Zoro said and launched up into the air after Nami, Sanji right on his tail. They both landed with a heavy  _ thud  _ making the Mini Merry bob up and down before she straightened back out. 

For now, all the awkwardness that had loomed over the ship was gone. Nothing else mattered except for grabbing Luffy and giving that Commander a good slice and dice. 

Once the three of them got closer, the water had become harder to tread through as it was full of broken ship pieces, floating supplies, and the surviving Navy members. As Nami weaved in and out of the mess, Zoro cut the stragglers on the right that reached for the Merry scooter and Sanji bludgeoned his foot into faces on the left. 

The bumpy waters held a mass of pandemonium. Small fires were scattered about attached to whatever would catch. Unlucky new recruits on the high ranking ships screamed in horror from seeing their dead friends float next to them. Only a handful of large pieces of wood remained to hold a small amount of separated Marines ready to heave themselves into the action, fighting until their dying breath to bring in Straw Hat Luffy and his crew.

Nami circled as close as she could get to the floating piece that held Luffy. “Alright, get ready to jump!” she cried out. Before she finished her sentence, the two had already set forth to save their captain. 

The Commander gave a belly laugh as he brought Luffy closer to himself for protection from the boarding pirates. “I knew we wouldn’t get away without having to fight the rest of the Straw Hats. That’s alright though, I have my safety right here,” he said, gesturing with Luffy who hung limp like a wet noodle.

Sanji and Zoro sort of lost their footing when their eyes finally landed on their captain. He looked  _ rough.  _ Throughout the two weeks, Luffy never let his face show to anyone, walking past with his hat low or sleeping with his face covered. But his hat was blown off in the wind somewhere leaving his face exposed for all to see.

“By the way, he’s not looking too good here. What did you do to him?” The Commander laughed again. “He was quite easy to capture. He basically ran straight into the cuffs himself! You have one serious idiot as a captain. Well,  _ former _ captain. Gonna have to find a new one cause this one is going off to prison for the rest of his life.”

With a low voice and not taking his eyes off Luffy, Zoro said, “Oi, Cook. Why does he look like that?” 

Sanji couldn’t answer, the shock from seeing Luffy had made this situation much more serious than he thought it was back on the Sunny. His cigarette fell from his lips when he saw all the color drained from his captain. He looked sickly... _ how could we have neglected him like that? We gave him his space like we normally do when he’s upset, but this? This is not right. This is more than just being captured by sea-stone handcuffs. _

“Sanji,” Zoro said, trying to snap the love-cook out of his trance.

“Y-yeah, he looks bad.” The blonde finally said back. 

The Navy Commander brought a small dagger out of his coat pocket and held it up to Luffy’s neck. “I understand you want him back, but if you take one step closer, I’ll insert this right into his jugular and he won’t need to go to prison anymore,” he warned. 

“Heh? Fergot you were even here.” Zoro said moving his eyes to meet the Marine’s. “You were dead the second we arrived,” he said, a wicked smile breaking across his scarred face.

The Commander tightened his grip on the back of Luffy’s neck. The knife made contact with rubber, making a small droplet of blood well up at the tip of the blade.

The instant the blood had risen from Luffy, the Commander coughed his own blood up onto the wood at his feet, some spraying across the Straw Hat Captain as well. Zoro was on the back side of the Marine already putting his swords back in their scabbards. 

As the Marine dropped, Sanji was there to grab Luffy before he hit the deck. He picked him up and held him bridal style. He couldn’t help but hold him tighter than normal as he continued to survey Luffy’s current condition. 

“I’ve got the keys off’em, let’s go!” Zoro yelled out once he looted the Commander and waved his arm to catch Nami’s attention.

“Wait! We can’t leave yet!” Sanji yelled back, looking about frantically. Nami had pulled up next to them. “Where’s his hat?!”

“Got it already!” Nami said holding the hat in her hands. Her eyes trailed down from the cook’s face to his arms. She couldn’t help but notice how tender he held the captain. Her eyes widened looking at Luffy’s state. “Shit, let’s go!”

Now back on the Sunny, Nami directed the team to get the ship away from the current area in case the Marines had called for backup and were already on their way. Luffy needed medical attention and they didn’t need the Navy to distract them. Once the ship was safely away and out of harm’s reach, the entire crew crowded into Chopper’s infirmary to see the condition of their captain. This was the closest any of them really had been to him in weeks because he avoided everyone so much. 

“Why - why is he so sick looking!? What happened over there?” Usopp said, squeezing to the front of the group. “Is this the sea-stone’s doing???”

“No,” Zoro said, leaning against the doorframe entrance. He walked over to the bed and sat at Luffy’s feet, propping them up on his lap to carefully take the sandals off his captain.

“We did this to him,” Sanji said, stamping out a cigarette he’d already sucked down since entering the room. He immediately reached for another to light up and followed after Zoro. The cook lifted Luffy’s head up and sat down, gently laying his head down on his thigh. One finger softly moved the stray strands of hair that were plastered to Luffy’s face. Sanji continued to rake his fingers through the dark hair and trailed down his cheekbone with a light caress. The moment seemed very intimate despite the situation.

Brook looked confused. “What did we do?” he asked.

Nami shook her head. “He didn’t mean you guys, Brooke. It was us three,” she said, pointing at the strange love triangle in the room. “Or, more so, just me. This wouldn’t have happened if I had accepted Luffy’s decision.” The orange-haired woman hung her head in shame when she saw the actual  _ love  _ behind every touch Zoro and Sanji gave for the captain.  _ How could I ever have tried to ruin that?  _ She thought to herself.

The talking ceased after the realization of everything, which was fine because Chopper needed to concentrate on Luffy’s condition. He had set up a simple IV bag to get the basic nutrients Luffy’d need but also ran some quick tests in case there was more than the eye could see. There was a small inkling in the back of his head telling him what probably was wrong. Of course, he wouldn’t be doing his job if he didn’t run through  _ all  _ the tests, though, so before he gave the proper treatment that he was sure would work, he went down his mental checklist of possibilities. 

The ship’s doctor sat up off his chair after about an hour of tests, zig-zagging through his concerned crew members in the small room. The reindeer made his way towards the door and pulled Robin with him. After shutting the door behind him, he asked, “Can you help me with Luffy’s treatment?”

“Of course, Doctor. How can I help?” she asked. Chopper would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t notice the worry in her voice, even if she tried to act like her nonchalant self. 

“Great! Grab all the blankets and bedding on the entire ship!” He squeaked.

 

___

 

Hours later, Luffy finally came out of unconsciousness. He rubbed his eyes and tried to roll over but realized he was strapped down or...something? Luffy felt amazingly comfortable, despite the heavy weight on him. He was super warm and the giant pillow behind him was incredibly soft. He blinked a few times letting his eyes adjust to the darkness around him. As the strange black blobs started to take shape, he recognized them as his crewmates. “Mm?” 

The ship’s cook tightened his arm around Luffy’s chest when he felt him wiggle around. Luffy watched as Sanji nuzzled his head into him with a smile on his face. 

Luffy squinted his eyes and saw it wasn’t just Zoro and Sanji on him, but  _ all  _ the Straw Hats. They were out on the lawn deck next to the foremast, cozied up to him. Everyone was fast asleep laying on each other. Robin and Nami were asleep on his left, their arms stretched out towards Luffy like they fell asleep holding his hand. Zoro was laying between Luffy’s legs, his head resting on his captain’s lower stomach and his arms wrapped around his middle. Sanji was on his right squeezing the life out of him. Franky, Usopp, and Brook laid on each other at Luffy’s feet. 

The captain squinted harder in the dark looking for the missing member. Chopper was nowhere to be seen. It bugged Luffy. Why would all his friends be right here except the little reindeer? He tried to sit up to go and find the little guy.

“Don’t get up just yet,” came the doctor’s quiet voice from behind him. 

Luffy turned his head and saw that the huge pillow he was leaning against wasn’t a pillow at all, but a reindeer in Walk Point form. He relaxed back into the fluffy fur feeling much better knowing all the members were safely within his site. “Why’s everyone out here?” He asked.

“Because I’m the doctor and this is the medicine I’ve ordered the crew to give you.”

“Eh? Medicine? Where?” Luffy asked, looking around.

“You didn’t look too good earlier, Luffy. Why would you make yourself suffer like that?”

Luffy suddenly remembered what he was supposed to be doing. “Oh. I shouldn’t be here.” He said and tried to move away from everyone. Zoro and Sanji’s grip tightened on him as they feigned sleep. The captain struggled against them for a moment until Chopper spoke again. 

“You got yourself sick, you know, avoiding everyone. But don’t worry, Captain, I have the perfect medicine for your diagnosis!” Chopper whispered happily, giving Luffy a small lick on his cheek. Luffy couldn’t help but smile after that.

“Hehe, sorry, sorry. I do feel better though, so thank you for always taking care of me. Whatever medicine you made worked really fast!” Luffy said with a bright smile. He rubbed his face on Chopper’s fur.

“I didn’t make any medicine this time.  _ They  _ are your medicine, Luffy.” He said, nodding towards the pile of sleeping humans. “You missed your  _ nakama,  _ is all.”


	15. Chapter 15

The quiet snoring on the open deck sounded peaceful to Luffy. He had woken up almost twenty minutes ago but decided to stay in place as all his  _ nakama  _ were still sleeping cuddled around him. He watched the sun’s morning arc grow larger and larger until it became a full circle in the sky. Only then did a few of the crew begin to stir.

The furry reindeer holding Luffy upright curled his head around to nuzzle his way under Luffy’s arm. Luffy lifted up to let him in and gave a gentle squeeze, scratching under his neck and ear. Chopper giggled and gave the rubber hand a lick.

Robin stretched out and pulled herself into a sitting position bringing her knees up and arms locking around them. She rested her chin atop her knees and stared at her captain. He was happy again. “Good morning,  _ Sencho,” _

A smile as bright as the morning sun blinded her. “Robin! Good morninggggg! Hehehehe!” Luffy said a little too loudly. This caused a few others to shake the sleep from them and sit up as well.

Usopp smiled at his captain. It was good to see him healthy again. The sniper’s eyes flicked over to Chopper. “Oi! You left me for Luffy?! You were my pillow!”

“Teehee! Sorry! I wanted to be near when he woke to check if he was feeling better!”

“Ah, yeah. I guess that’s reasonable. But you’re sleeping with me tonight, then! You haven’t slept with me for a long time!” Usopp pouted. “I’m beginning to think you just can’t handle being around someone as amazing as me, you know,” he said, his mood completely changing. 

“Hehhh? It’s only been a week!” Chopper squeaked in return.

“Exactly! Forever! You’re  _ my  _ sleeping buddy!”

Luffy began to laugh at the playful banter. There were two groans below him. As his body shook in laughter, the cook and swordsman sat up. “Good morning, Zoro! Good morning, Sanji!” Luffy said.

The hard lines of annoyance on Zoro’s face from being prematurely woken up immediately softened when he realized it was  _ Luffy! His  _ Luffy was smiling at him looking like his normal self again!

“Luffy…” Zoro whispered. “BAKA!” He yelled and lunged at his captain. “Don’t ignore us like that ever again!”

“Oi, oi, shit-head. Don’t get up in his face like that.” Sanji said pulling Zoro back by the shoulder. “But you’re right. BAKAAAAA!!” Sanji copied and lunged at Luffy, too. 

Zoro leaned back in and the two of them were choking and shaking Luffy yelling insults while Luffy just laughed. Chopper had  _ popped  _ into his regular form and ran away from the violence. Luffy fell backward from the sudden disappearance of his pillow and Zoro and Sanji fell atop him.

The swordsman bent closer to his captain’s face and whispered more seriously, “Even though you were here on the ship, you weren’t really here with us. It was hell without you.”

Luffy’s laughing slowly faded as he recognized the severe pain behind those words. He glanced at Sanji and saw the mirrored expression of heartbreak. Something in his chest hurt when he saw them like that. He placed his hand over his heart and felt for a wound. When he pulled his hand away there wasn’t any blood but he was  _ sure _ there was a wound.  “Yeah,” he said, still looking at his hand. “It was hell, wasn’t it?”

 

___

 

Their first day with their captain emotionally back with them was just as joyous and wonderful as they had hoped. Maybe Sanji and Zoro were a little jealous that they had no choice but to share Luffy’s attention, but they managed.

After dinner, Nami pulled Luffy aside. “Mm? What is it, Nami?” he asked.

The navigator fidgeted with the bottom of her shirt and avoided Luffy’s gaze. She saw the nosy green-haired crewmate not far off from the two watching her like a hawk. “Uhm, well, I wanted to apologize.”

“Fer what?” Luffy said with an honest smile.

“You know, for...not....fully supporting your relationship with Sanji-kun and Zoro,” Nami said looking at her feet.

“Oh. Yeah. It’s okay!” The man said, still no worry in his voice. “I already know you didn’t mean it.”

“Please just let me apologize properly.” She blurted out finally meeting her captain’s eyes. Luffy cocked his head to the side but remained quiet and waited. “Luffy...I really am sorry. I didn’t take Zoro and Sanji’s feelings for you as seriously as I should have. I didn’t realize they really…” her voice quavered. “I didn’t realize they really loved you. I kinda just thought you let them do whatever with you cause you’re too nice to say no. The whole separate room thing really made me overly jealous, yanno?”

Luffy still listened.

“And I thought since I never actually made real moves on you that maybe...you would let me do those types of things with you, too,” Nami said with flushed cheeks. She felt stupid after hearing those words leave her mouth. “But I know now that you  _ don’t  _ let them do whatever they want. I know now that they’re not taking advantage of you and I have to accept it. I’m sorry for overstepping your boundaries that night, Captain. Please forgive me.”

A hand was placed on Nami’s shoulder. Luffy smiled at her. “I already told you! It’s okay! You didn’t hurt my feelings. But did I hurt your feelings somehow?” He asked.

Nami felt a little shocked from the question. She wasn’t aware Luffy knew he could hurt someone’s feelings with that rubber brain of his. “Heh, nah. You didn’t do anything. It’s something I need to work on myself, kay? That’s all I wanted to say. I’m heading to bed. Thank you for listening.” She said and ended their conversation with a hug then headed for her and Robin’s room.

Zoro walked up to him and lifted his chin in Nami’s direction. “What’d she want?”

“She said she’s sorry she didn’t know you loved me!” Luffy giggled.

Even though it was common knowledge between the two, Zoro still felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. “Y-yeah, whatever.” He stuttered, scratching the back of his head. “Oi, where ya goin?” Zoro called out after his Captain bounced away.

“Bath! Nami said I’m stinky when she hugged me just now. Hehehehehehe, whoopsies!”

The swordsman felt his legs get wobbly at the mere thought of being able to bathe with Luffy again. He quickly ran off and burst into the kitchen.

“OI! CAREFUL WITH THE DOOR!” Sanji screamed as he dried the dishes. 

“Not now, shitty-cook! Follow me!” Zoro said and left as fast as he arrived.

“Ha, no.” Sanji said under his breath and continued to dry the cup he was holding. About twenty seconds later, he heard the muffled thuds of boots coming back, then their owner running all the way into the galley and threw the cook over his shoulder, turning on his heel leaving the kitchen with dishes left to dry on their own.

 

Zoro almost knocked the lavatory door off its hinges as he basically bulldozed his way through it. He carefully set the cook down to not further annoy him. Sanji brushed off any moss-cooties and went to say something snappy but realized Luffy was on the other side of the room naked on a stool, busy scrubbing his head. 

Luffy casually turned around. “Mm? Oh, it’s you two! Hi!” He said and turned towards the wall again. 

Zoro was already kicking his boots off and pulling his shirt over his head. Sanji gave a small smirk realizing Zoro kidnapped him so they could join their captain. He shook his head as he loosened his tie. “Could have just told me, ya damn moss-head.”

“Sorry, brain don’t work so good sometimes,” Zoro said.

Sanji watched the ship’s swordsman walk away and admired his perfect, muscular ass.  _ Shit,  _ he thought as a shiver was sent down his spine. Suddenly he undressed quicker to join the others.

The three of them in a row on their own stools washed in silence. Luffy finished before the other two and eased himself in the steaming bath all the way down until his nose was just hovering above the water line.

Zoro stood up to grab the shower head and rinse himself off. Sanji could hardly keep his eyes to himself. He watched as Zoro traced his hand over his body ridding the suds of soap on him.  _ Shit, shit, shit,  _ he thought to himself again. Sanji stood to rinse himself as well and noticed Zoro glance his way.

Zoro was less secretive of his ogling. He greedily took in all of the cook’s nakedness. 

“Could at least give me a  _ little  _ privacy,” Sanji said with an eye roll. 

“Hah? Don’t act like you weren’t just eye-fuckin me, cook. I thought you were gonna stare a hole into my ass.” 

Sanji immediately felt embarrassed. He hated that harsh staring was impossible to keep from Luffy and Zoro with their haki. In a huff, he turned away from the swordsman and continued to rinse off. 

“I know you liked what you saw, though,” Zoro said with a sly grin spreading over his face. He lifted a leg onto the stool so his dick was fully exposed towards Sanji. “It’s alright, you can look.”

The cook turned to yell but was immediately at a loss for words when he was faced with Zoro’s provocative pose. His eyes were glued to Zoro’s body.

Zoro held up the shower head so it dramatically fell over his chest. He let his other hand wander down to his cock, rubbing it as he watched Sanji stare.

“That’s what I thought,” Zoro said. He turned away and shut his water off and joined Luffy without another word to the cook who stood there slack-jaw.

Sanji finished up and joined the other two in the bath. They almost always started their bath together on three separate sides but ended it cuddled on Zoro. Deciding to break the norm, Sanji sat directly next to Luffy instead. He wrapped his arm around Luffy’s shoulder and pulled him closer, Luffy letting him. Sanji locked eyes with Zoro and made sure to hold his stare for a moment, silently telling him  _ don’t look away. Watch me.  _

The blonde slowly turned his head towards Luffy and wrapped his mouth around his earlobe. Sanji let his tongue slowly play with it as he continued to look into Zoro’s eye. He watched as the swordsman stiffened a little, but never looked away.

The arm around Luffy’s neck shifted, the hand snaked down his chest to give a nipple a light pinch. “H-hey…” Luffy whispered. The captain’s head fell back a smidge, but it was just enough for Sanji. He knew Luffy was on the verge of melting right under his touch. While his right hand was busy with Luffy’s nipple, the other hand sunk under the water. Both Luffy  _ and  _ Zoro twitched after Sanji made contact with his captain’s dick. Zoro could feel his own dick start to harden as he continued to watch the show.

Sanji played with Luffy’s cock while he looked into Zoro’s eyes. He gave Luffy a lick on his neck and smiled as he whispered in French into his ear.

“Alright, that’s it,” Zoro said. The bath water came at Sanji and Luffy in a big wave as he suddenly stood up and walked over to them. He bent down and grabbed his two confused crewmates and threw them over each of his shoulders. 

Luffy started laughing and clapping while Sanji wiggled in protest. Ignoring both of them, Zoro left the bathroom and headed back to their private room - which was clear across the entire ship. A few of his shipmates were up on deck and silently watched as two of their friends were being hauled off by another one of their friends….all three naked and soaking wet.

Sanji gave up trying to fight and just covered his face to avoid the confused stares. Luffy waved at them and told them goodnight. 

Zoro managed up to the weight room and up into their bedroom. He threw his mates on the bed. “Don’t look so shocked, Cook. You made me do this,” he said with a shit-eating grin. 

Sanji started to feel a little nervous. “Heh, stop looking at me like that,  _ baka.  _ You’re creeping me out.”

“Captain,” Zoro started. “M’gonna fuck you, then I’m gonna fuck that shitty bastard,” he stated flatly, pointing a thumb at the ship’s cook. “You good with that?”

Luffy laughed and said Zoro could do whatever he wanted. Sanji, on the other hand, wasn’t on board. “Whoa, whoa, now. Don’t go deciding that on your own!” He said, trying to defend himself, but his body had already betrayed him. His dick was standing at attention the second Zoro laid claim of him.

Zoro just barked a laugh into the air. “Back up,” he said seriously after the funny had fully left him. The two others scooted further up the bed so their heads were on their pillows now. Zoro kneeled down and crawled up Luffy’s body. He kissed his captain’s lips with a passion but Luffy broke away.

“How is it done? I don’t know how men do it.” He said innocently. 

Zoro sighed with a smile. He shook his head in disbelief, his captain was oblivious to so much in life! “Cook, you explain.” 

“Uh, right.” He said, searching for the right words. He had to say it simply and quickly before Luffy’s brain fried out or he fell asleep from boredom. “Well, Luffy, two men have sex in a similar way a man and a woman would. Except...the dick goes inside the ass instead.”

“HAHHHH???” Luffy shot up, knocking Zoro backward. “You mean the hole I  _ poop _ from?!”

Both Zoro and Sanji facepalmed so hard, there was an audible  _ slap  _ noise from the both of them. 

 

___

 

Obviously, the mood was killed that night. When Zoro offered to demonstrate, Luffy refused to let him anywhere near him, let alone his butt! He and Luffy ended up fist fighting a little bit and Sanji had to kick them both in the head pretty hard to stop. Since no one was getting any after that, Zoro pouted for the rest of the night, mad that his captain was so dumb and stubborn.

But that didn’t mean Zoro would stop trying. Almost every night since then, he tried to reason with Luffy and tell him it’s not as gross as it seems and once he knew how good it felt he’d forget all about his doubts. Even Sanji was starting to get a little frustrated. He wouldn’t lie to himself and say he wasn’t anxious to be fucked. Sanji had seen Zoro naked plenty of times to be familiar with how well endowed he was. 

Luffy is a very determined person. Anyone who has spent even a few minutes with the young man would know this. This is why Zoro had to think of something that could change Luffy’s mind in a way that  _ he  _ would think it was  _ his  _ idea. Although, so far, nothing seemed to be working. Zoro had thought that once Sanji started helping to convince the captain to have sex, they’d be home free, boom, zip-zoom, done! That didn’t work. Even with Sanji’s less evil intentions, Luffy still refused. 

The swordsman would never force Luffy into something he didn’t want, and it was very clear Luffy had no intention of giving in any time soon. Even though Zoro wanted to fuck him blind - he stayed calm and let the subject go for the night. 

Until he had an idea. The three of them were in their bed like any other night and drifting off to sleep when suddenly, Zoro rolled over to face the other two. “Hey, Sanji.”

The sudden use of his name shot him awake. Even Luffy opened his eyes to see what his First Mate wanted. “Yes, Zoro?” Sanji replied curiously. 

Instead of giving an answer, Zoro crawled over Luffy towards the blonde. Zoro made sure to move as clumsily as possible so Luffy would stay awake. Once he was settled hovering over Sanji, he leaned down for a quick kiss, then with great ease, flipped the cook over and pulled his hips up so his ass was in the air.

“Oi, what do you think you’re doing?!” Sanji yelled with instinct. He knew what Zoro’s intentions were but he couldn’t help to always protest against his rival. 

On such a clear night as tonight, the moon shines into the windows enough that Zoro could perfectly see Luffy’s face, knowing he had his full attention. If you were predictable, the straw hat captain was more than likely to fall asleep, but if you did something out of the ordinary, Luffy became extremely curious. Zoro smiled with a devilish grin. 

After checking for Luffy’s attention, Zoro started to massage Sanji’s hips. There was a small moan from the blonde as Zoro pressed his thumbs harder into the dimples of Sanji’s back. Zoro transitioned from massages to pulling the cook’s boxer briefs down his legs. He lifted his hips with one arm tucked under his waist and with the other hand, pulled his underwear off the rest of the way.

Before continuing, Zoro gave another glance to Luffy, who was still watching. Sanji impatiently pushed his naked ass back into Zoro’s pelvic area. This made the swordsman give a small huff of laughter as he loved it when he was in complete control of the situation. He grabbed the sides of Sanji’s thick, strong thighs and pulled them outward so his legs were spread. Now with full access, Zoro reached between Sanji’s legs to gently play with his balls. Sanji let his jaw hang slack and slowly closed his eyes in pleasure. 

The swordsman slid his hand from the front of the cook to the back, letting a single finger make its way into Sanji’s entrance, who moaned into his pillow to muffle the noise. Zoro slowly finger-fucked Sanji, not too hard as he knew this was the first time anything had been inside the blonde. 

Sanji wobbled back and forth on his elbows with each finger penetration. His thinking was starting to get blurry but he knew Zoro was doing this for a reason. He put two and two together and figured the meat-head was trying to show Luffy this is what it’s like to engage in sexual activities. Sanji wasn’t exaggerating any of the moans, but he did decide on something to help Zoro’s plan.

Each time Zoro inserted his finger back in, he changed the angle downward more and more until eventually, he started to hit up against Sanji’s prostate sending the cook into a frenzy. This is what Sanji had been waiting for. “Luffy…” he moaned towards his pillow. “Luffy…ah...Luffy!”

The captain fidgeted around when he heard his name being said like that. He felt his underwear get tight for some reason, so he reached down and felt that he was hard like that one time when Zoro put his mouth on him. Luffy licked his lips as he listened to his cook breathlessly say his name. His eyes trailed from Sanji’s face down his body and watched what Zoro was doing as much as he could from this angle. As his eyes wandered upward he was a little startled to see Zoro hungrily staring down at him.

Zoro slid a second finger inside the cook and picked up the pace making Sanji grip the sheets and yell out - Zoro never leaving Luffy’s gaze, keeping his eyes locked with his captain’s. 

Luffy felt his dick twitch as he heard Sanji cry his name out one last time, cum spilling out below him onto the bed. Only then did Luffy break eye contact and look to his cook again. He saw how pink his pale skin looked in the moonlight, how glazed his eyes were, the shine from the sheet of sweat that covered his body. He was out of breath. A complete mess.

“Well,” Luffy started. “Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.”

Sanji, in utter exhaustion, flopped down on the bed. Zoro gave the cook a good slap on the ass as to say  _ good job!  _ and moved over to hover above his captain. “Aye, it won’t be so bad at all,” he said grinning down at the curious rubber boy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I am SO sorry it took two weeks to update. I am in the middle of buying a house so there is a lot of shit I've been having to do for that and I've also just recently started playing DND so I've been into that as well. ANWAY! If you couldn't tell by how the chapter ended - YUP! Sex is definitely in the next chapter! Thanks for hanging in there for the huge break.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooooooo, sorry for such a long wait! I know it's been a REALLY long time so I made sure to write an extra long chapter. A good 9k words! I know I promised sex in this chapter but I LIED! Mwahahahahahaaa! But for real, next chapter. I double promise. The only reason there wasn't was because I was too excited to post this chapter and I wanted to take my time on the sex scene. SO HERE IT IS!

Zoro could barely contain himself when he was finally given permission to fuck Luffy. Initially, he was going to wait for Luffy to come around on his own time but once Sanji started to express how determined he was, Zoro had to think of a plan to speed the process up - and it worked. It really worked.

The ship’s First Mate licked his lips as he hungrily looked down at his captain. Luffy curiously stared back at him waiting for him to initiate the next move: sex.

Slowly, Zoro dragged a hand down Luffy’s chest, over his abs, and grabbed ahold of his stiff erection through his underwear. He watched Luffy’s eyes start to close and his mouth begins to slightly part. He noticed a wrinkle begin to grow between his brows. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“There is a ship very close to us,” he whispered. Sitting up to look around, he pushed Zoro off him. Both Zoro and Sanji went on high alert and they, too, felt the presence of another ship with their haki. “Huh?” Luffy said, turning to the other two in the room. “It feels like it’s-” is all he was able to get out before a bright blue hue lit the room up and swallowed Luffy, making him disappear with a  _ pop _ . Both men felt Luffy’s weight removed from the bed.

Sanji rubbed his eyes and rapidly blinked trying to focus on the area he just saw Luffy sitting. He was gone. Nothing but disheveled sheets and perplexed Zoro left. Watching Zoro feel around on the bed in a panic, Sanji became even more confused.

“Where is he,” Zoro growled at Sanji, jumping on him.  _ “Where is he?!” _

“Zoro! Calm down, I know as much as you do!” Sanji replied. The look Zoro had on his face was rare, it was a visible _ worry. _ The green haired man wasn’t one to let his emotions show, especially ones that could leave him vulnerable to an enemy. 

Before Zoro had time to scream back, Luffy’s voice was heard from far away.  _ “Oiiiiiiii!!! Mina!  _ Look who’s here!” 

The swordsman leaned up and looked behind him out towards the voice. It seemed like an eternity had gone by without his captain by his side. He ran over to the edge of the room peering out the window down at the dock below. There Luffy was in his boxer briefs, clinging onto Trafalgar Law’s back. Zoro’s lips pulled up in a sneer at the sight. 

_ “Mugiwara-ya,”  _ Zoro heard Law mumble. “This isn’t necessary. I said my ship was just fine.” 

This made Zoro surprised to hear.  _ His ship was fine!? For what?!  _ Zoro opened the window the rest of the way and jumped out to land at Law’s feet. He stood face-to-face with the tired pirate, looking him up and down with disgust. “Luffy, what is he doing here?”

Law crossed his arms in annoyance, leaning his weight on one leg. He didn’t like being talked about as if he wasn’t right there, but he stayed quiet. 

“Torao said he wanted to spend time with me! I wanted to hang on our ship instead so that’s why we came back! Hehehehee! And my hat’s here, of course. Gotta get that!” Luffy answered happily, squeezing around Law’s body, clearly enjoying the presence of his old battle friend.

“Oi, oi, not so tight,” Law mumbled.

Sanji soon approached as he took the ladder. He seemed to find his boxer briefs before coming down. “Trafalgar Law? What are you doing here so late in the night?” Sanji asked, lighting up a cigarette. 

Law took note where the two crewmen came from, looked like the same room to him. He glanced at their attire, both in their underwear. Sanji’s face still showed a light dusting of pink, his skin giving off that beautiful, post-orgasm glow. 

The corner of Law’s mouth turned up with a knowing smirk. “Did I interrupt something?” he asked. By this time, a few others on the ship had woken up from Luffy’s loud announcement, but only Usopp and Robin has risen to see what the commotion was all about. Robin was always very attuned to everything that happened on the ship and Usopp’s natural instincts probably kicked in to wake him. They stood on the second-floor deck looking down at the four other pirates, quietly observing. Law’s smile grew even wider knowing there was an audience. “I didn’t mean to _ intrude _ .”

“Well,” Sanji said before Zoro could start. He blew out a puff of smoke towards the Heart Pirate and continued, “all will be forgiven if you could give us our captain back. At least ask nicely to play instead of stealing him out from under us.” He gave another suck on his cigarette. 

Zoro was fuming, but Sanji’s free hand had him by the wrist to hold him back. Law made another mental note at how hard Sanji was holding Zoro, even though he looked completely relaxed. He wouldn’t have even noticed the tension if it wasn’t for Sanji’s small gesture holding the man back.

“My apologies, Black Leg-ya.” He said with a slight cough, waving the smoke away. “I only want to borrow him for a little while, you see.” Luffy started to laugh and bounce on Law’s back, unintentionally choking him again.

“No,” Zoro said flatly.

“Eh?” The tall, lanky pirate said.

_ “No,” _

Luffy giggled, “Awwwww, Zoro! Don’t be like that! Traffy just wants to hang out! He said he missed me.”

“Yeah, don’t be like that. I’ll be really fast with him.” Law said with a hint of sarcasm and a wink. He uncrossed his arms and rubbed Luffy’s hands that were fastened around his neck still. “Promise.”

The air around the four men was high in tension and it almost sizzled with lightning going back and forth between Zoro and Law’s glare.

Zoro’s lip twitched. “Luffy, come back to bed with us. It’s the middle of the night.” He said through gritted teeth. Zoro extended a hand out for his captain to take.

Law took one step back so the two of them were out of reach. “Back to bed, eh?” he asked aloud. “Luffy, you sleep in the same room as them?”

“Yup! Up there!” he pointed to the room Law saw Zoro and Sanji come out from. 

“Ah, up there. Looks like a new addition since the last time I was here. Made specially for you three, I assume?” he asked. He twirled his finger around indicating the three of them.

“Yeah! Isn’t it the coolest?!” Luffy shouted. He bounced some more and tightened his death grip on Law. There was visible discomfort from the dark pirate by how tight Luffy’s hold was on him and he was doing a bad job of covering it up. “We were just about to have sex!” he blurted out, laughing.

_ Shit. _ Zoro knew if he made any sort of reaction, he’d lose. Without blinking, he stood his ground waiting for Law’s next move. He just hoped Sanji would do the same.

Suddenly, the guest-pirate didn’t seem so tired. His posture straightened and eyes widened. “Is that so,  _ Mugiwara-ya _ ?” He asked, continuing his sensual touch on Luffy’s arm. “Well, that means I want to play with you first before they get to you.”

Zoro fucking lost it. He lunged at Law to pry his captain away. 

There was a flash of blue that engulfed the majority of the ship. “Room!” Law shouted and the two of them disappeared.

“ARRRGGHHH!” Zoro shouted into the air. Raising his arms up, he swung his fists down hard into the ship’s deck, making planks of wood explode out around him. 

The ship’s cook pinched the end of his cigarette between his two fingers, extinguishing the light, and threw it behind him. “I really want to like that guy, but goddammit, he’s a bastard,” Sanji said as he looked up into the night’s sky. 

Like a rabid animal, Zoro lunged towards the edge of the ship, ready to dive in. Luckily, Sanji was faster and jumped on his back to stop him. “What are you going to do,  _ Baka,  _ rip open the ship with your bare hands?!” Sanji yelled into the back of Zoro’s head as he tried to manage Zoro’s flailing limbs.

_ “I’m gonna kill’em! I’m gonna kill’em!”  _ Zoro roared over and over. He stood back up with Sanji still holding onto his back and made for the edge of the ship again.

“Robin!” Sanji yelled out. Only waiting for her orders, Robin was at the ready to handle the swordsman. 

_ “Shien Furūru!”  _ She shouted. A hundred arms sprouted from the deck and covered the entirety of Zoro’s body. 

Sanji only managing to let the brute go just by milliseconds before he, too, was trapped under the pile of hands. Regaining his composure, Sanji stood up and nodded over to Robin. She understood the cue and released only Zoro’s head, a small dot of green against the massive flesh colored wall.

Zoro gasped for air the moment he appeared. “What are you trying to do, Shit-Head?! Kill me?! Now lemme go! I gotta murder a depressing, sorry excuse for a human!” He shouted and struggled with all his might. Robin winced and her knees buckled a little, her Devil Fruit power still not quite as strong as Zoro’s natural strength. The hands swayed back and forth as they wrestled against the angry man below them.

Continuing over Zoro’s growling, Sanji said, “Law’s ship is directly below us. You can’t slice or pry it open because of the water pressure, it would hurt Luffy, you brainless chimp.”

“Then what do you suggest! He’s gonna take advantage of him before we can get him back!” Zoro started to breathe harder and a crazed look grew in his eye. Robin groaned as she was almost at her limit holding him down. “Luffy doesn’t know what’s sexually wrong or right, he’ll let him do whatever!” 

“I know,  _ Baka.  _ That’s why we gotta pull the ship up to the surface.” Sanji said cooly. Without turning, he yelled, “Usopp! Wake Franky!”

 

___

 

“Awwwww, Traffy, I said I wanted to stay on  _ my  _ ship so my friends could be with us,” Luffy said as Law carefully set him down on his bed. Luffy watched him walk over to the metal door to close it, twisting the huge lock into place with a satisfying  _ click. _

“We’ll go over there soon,  _ Mugiwara-ya.  _ Right now, I want to spend time with just you. Is that okay?” the other pirated asked.

“Mmmmmmm,” Luffy hummed, thinking it over. “Okay! But I don’t wanna be gone too long. Zoro and Sanji didn’t seem happy and I wanna know what’s wrong.” Absentmindedly feeling for his hat on his head, he frowned remembering it wasn’t there.

“They can wait,” Law whispered as he knelt a knee down onto his bed making Luffy lean to one side from the weight. “I missed you, ya know,” he said, hovering over the Straw Hat Captain. 

Luffy giggled. He was happy to see his friend again, alive and well. “What is there to do down here, anyway?” He looked around Law’s room. He wasn’t entirely impressed as it was mostly full of books and a desk with stacks of papers scattered across it. The bed was a single size with only one pillow. There was only one source of light for the room, a table lamp atop the desk.

_ Where’s all the fun stuff?  _ Luffy thought. He was about to voice his question but Law suddenly sat down and pulled him on top of his lap. “There’s tons to do,  _ Luffy-ya,  _ you just have to find the right person to do it  _ with. _ ” 

Luffy started going on about all the cool things Law’s ship was missing as the Heart Pirate wrapped Luffy’s legs around his waist and pulled him closer, caressing his back and breathing in his scent. Law licked Luffy’s clavicle and gave soft kisses across his chest, but the other paid no mind to him as he drabbled on about how Law needed to lose the books and add in more robot and ninja stuff.

If it was anyone other than Luffy, they’d have realized the gloomy pirate was getting frustrated.  _ Sexually  _ frustrated. Law was trying to get Luffy to work with him and get in the mood before two hell-bent pirates brought his ship down to find their captain. He couldn’t help but notice Luffy’s complete lack of erection, too. He wasn’t going to give up that easily, though. He’d have his fun.

 

___

 

“Watch what you’re doing with that thing, dammit!” Sanji shouted out as Franky swung a giant crane-like arm he built within minutes after being woken up and informed on the situation. The crane barely grazed Sanji’s head, but he was fine. Sanji puffed on his fourth cigarette. It was times like this where Sanji felt Franky was way too under-appreciated for his talent. He immediately felt guilty for yelling at him. “Bring it over the edge, Zoro and I will do the rest.” He sighed in a more calm tone. He didn’t mean to yell at his friend like that.

Just as he was ordered, Franky cranked on the lever that made it go left and right, steering it over the left side of the ship. He turned the wheel to make it drop its giant hook into the water. “Okay, bros! It’s SUPER ready! Just give a hard tug and I’ll bring that hunk of yellow metal up in no time!” The ship’s cyborg shouted, striking a pose.

Sanji gave a thumbs up and turned towards Zoro who was still ready to jump off the ship and over the edge of the world if it meant getting Luffy back before Law did anything to him.

While waiting the few minutes it took for Franky to make some sort of contraption to get the submarine out from under Sunny, Zoro and Sanji put pants on. Zoro also grabbed Shusui, his katana passed down to him by the great samurai, Ryuma. He didn’t want to bring Wado into the water if he didn’t have to, and he wasn’t one-hundred percent sure Kitetsu would listen to him if his mind wasn’t in the right place. His blood-lust was too high and Kitetsu would only feed on it, increasing the risk of hurting Luffy. 

Sanji nodded to Zoro, signaling to start Mission: Rescue Luffy From Horny Heart Pirate. Zoro put Shusui between his teeth and he and Sanji dove into the dark, freezing ocean water.

Once the bubbles around them settled, Sanji brought out a light he got from Usopp to shine around in the nothingness. Zoro grabbed ahold of the hook Franky had let down and once the yellow submarine was in view, the two swam towards it. 

With what little light they had, Sanji searched for anything the hook could attach to. Making his way towards the top, he saw the railing for the open deck - perfect. Turning around towards Zoro, he flashed the light on and off a few times to get his attention. Zoro made his way over, pulling the hook with him deeper into the abyss.

The swordsman wrapped the chain around the rails and tugged hard three times to signal Franky. Immediately, the sub started to move upwards with a jerk towards the surface. Sanji and Zoro held on, riding the ship up until the door was in the open air again. 

The two Straw Hat Pirates took a huge new breath once their heads were out of the water. “Just a little more, Franky!” Zoro shouted as he took the katana out of his mouth. “Alright, stop! Thanks. Let’s go, Cook.”

The first quarter of the submarine was hanging in the air on a slight angle, the rest still submerged under water. Zoro jumped down towards the metal door and slashed his sword in an X motion, breaking it into four pieces instantly. Crashing through the door with his feet, Zoro landed in an open area that looked like the mess hall for the Heart Pirates. Sanji gracefully landed next to him soon after. He already had a cigarette lit in his mouth - where he stored cigarettes without them getting wet was beyond Zoro, but that wasn’t the priority right now.

Feeling the layout of the sub with his Haki, Zoro zig-zagged his way towards Luffy.

 

___

 

“-and then you could have lasers come out and shoot sharks and stuff and also have-” Luffy still rattled on while Law felt his strong back muscles and licked up his neck. “-oh and Zoro and Sanji are here now! I bet they’d agree that your room is super lame.” Luffy said.

“Heh, we’re underwater,  _ Mugiwara-ya.  _ They can’t take you away from me.” Law said into Luffy’s ear. Something was making the hair on the back of his neck stand up, though. “Wait, what?!” he shouted as he, too, felt the presence of two unwanted pirates on his ship.

Just then, the door was cut into four pieces as Zoro slashed another X to bust his way through into the dim room. Before Law had any time to react, Zoro had thrown Shusui like a spear directly for Law’s left eye that was visible over Luffy’s shoulder. 

Inches from splitting Trafalgar Law’s skull in two, Luffy caught the katana in midair. Law blinked and felt his eyelashes brush against the tip of the blade. Luffy’s grip made blood squeeze out of his palm and down to his elbow as he lowered the sword. Luffy turned to glare at Zoro. 

“Zoro. Why would you try to hurt Torao?” 

Law’s arms coiled around the other captain and massaged his muscles to show the other two what Luffy was letting him do.

The small room started to fill with smoke as Sanji was puffing  _ hard  _ on his cigarette from the stress of the situation. “Get your filthy hands off of him.” He snapped. 

_ “Mugiwara-ya  _ doesn’t want to leave, he’s missed me. Haven’t you?” Law asked, kissing Luffy’s shoulder meat and staring directly into Zoro’s eye. Luffy nodded his agreement as he set the katana down next to him on the bed and observed the new wound. “Oooh, that doesn’t look so good. We should bandage you up.”

“We have a doctor on our ship. He doesn’t need your help. Luffy, please come back with us.” Zoro said. “...and stop letting him touch you like that…” he added with sadness, his heart breaking. There was a heavy pit in his stomach as he looked at what Law was doing.

Their captain turned around on Law’s lap. “He's just hugging me!” He giggled, apparently already forgetting his anger, and squeezed his arms and legs around Law making his eyes open wider than usual. 

“Luffy…” Sanji and Zoro pleaded at the same time. Both slowly started walking towards the two captains. Without hesitation, Law threatened by extending his hand out preparing for another Room to escape their grasp. 

“Luffy, Law is taking advantage of you! He’s touching you like how Sanji and I touch you. Please, make him stop.” Zoro said. 

“But I hug all my  _ nakama!  _ Torao is my  _ nakama!” _

Sanji took a few steps forward, Law holding tighter onto Luffy and still held his hand at the ready. “No, remember what we talked about on the beach? Zoro and I love you like  _ strong nakama.  _ It’s different. Law doesn’t love you as we do.”

The Heart Pirate scoffed. “I do too love  _ Mugiwara-ya.  _ I love him so much I could just eat him up,” he said, giving Luffy a good kick up his neck. Luffy laughed and shied away. 

Law’s bedroom was starting to become hazy from smoke. The cigarette burned all the way to the filter, which hung loosely at Sanji’s lips as he tried to reason with his captain. Zoro was seething behind him. 

The swordsman was fuming over how powerless he felt. Even if he  _ did  _ have his swords, what good would they do against Law’s  _ Ope-Ope  _ Fruit? He felt physically sick as he helplessly watched Law run his long, tattooed fingers over the one person that meant the absolute most to him. Zoro would  _ die  _ for Luffy a thousand times over again just so he could live the happiest life, which made him come to a realization.

Zoro sighed. “Okay, if you want to stay with Law, that’s fine. Sanji and I will be waiting for you back on Sunny.” He said, defeated. All the anger had left him and he only felt drained from the whole situation. If Law made Luffy smile like that, then who was he to take that away from him? 

Zoro lightly grabbed Sanji’s wrist and both men turned to walk away. Sanji hesitated for a moment, but let Zoro take the lead. Luffy still mounted on Law’s lap, turned to watch them leave. Something didn’t feel right to him about how they left him there. 

Looking to his left, Luffy saw Shusui. “Wait, what about your katana!” he called out.

“Bring it back with you when you’re done...it don’t matter.” Luffy heard Zoro say from down the hall of the submarine. 

_ Huh? Zoro doesn’t want his katana? He’s leaving it somewhere out of reach…? _ The young captain scratched his head and looked into Law’s eyes with confusion. 

But Law wasn’t worried about a fuckin sword. He wasn’t worried about those two’s feelings. He had a piece of lean, virgin meat in front of him and he intended to take a nice, big bite out of it. 

Law waved a hand in front of him to move the smoke away. “Fuckin chimney, I swear.” After a few moments of waiting to make sure the two Straw Hats were really gone, Law continued. “Since we were granted all the time in the world,” Law started. He sensually cupped the sides of Luffy’s face and went in for a kiss. To his surprise, Luffy cringed backward and turned away. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want a kiss from you.”

“Excuse me?”

“I don’t want a kiss from you,” Luffy repeated.

“Yeah, I got that part. But uhm,  _ why the hell not?”  _ Law demanded, slightly irritated with the sudden defiance. He glared at the younger man with a twitching eyebrow.

“I only let Sanji and Zoro kiss me.”

“Didn’t we just go through this while those two were here? You said you wanted me to touch you.” Law reminded Luffy, giving his hips a squeeze.

Luffy shook his head to disagree. “Nope. I wanted hugs from you cause I missed youuuu!”

“Wait,” Law asked, starting to put two and two together. “You think you’re here on my ship, in my room, to hug? You think I found you via sonar so I could hug you?!” 

“And to play, of course.” Luffy pouted. He crossed his arms and looked away. “But so far you just wanna hug.”

“Oh boy,” Law said. “Yeap. That ain’t why I’m here, Luffy-ya. I came here cause I wanna get inside you.”

“Inside me?” Luffy cocked his head.

“Yeah,” Law answered and flipped the rubber man down on to the bed and shoved his knee between Luffy’s legs, touching his crotch. Luffy gave a small  _ yip  _ as he stared up at the other captain in utter shock. 

“Traffy?” Luffy asked. This felt familiar to him.  _ Zoro and Sanji do this to each other, and to me. But none of my other shipmates do this with me… _ Luffy racked his brain to figure out why the position didn’t feel entirely right to him.

“I wanna fuck you, Luffy-ya.” Law said in a husky voice as he reached down and grabbed ahold of Luffy’s soft dick through his underwear. There was another twitch of his eyebrow as he wondered why Luffy still wasn’t hard.

“Hey, stop that!” Luffy said, swatting Law’s hand away.  _ Yes, this is exactly what Zoro and Sanji do to each other, and to me.  _

“Nah, I don’t wanna stop. I’ve been searching around for you for a while, now. You don’t stay in one place too long, do you? I was always one island behind you and couldn’t seem to catch up, the damn log poses keeping me back.” the taller pirate confessed. He grabbed Luffy’s wrists and slammed them above his head, pinning him down. “But then something slowed you down, didn’t it? Gave me the chance to get closer, and here I am. And here you are.” Law smiled with evil intent. The Heart Pirate pressed his hips down onto Luffy’s crotch and ground their bodies together through their clothes. “I finally have you under me and I can’t fucking wait any longer.” His eyes rolled back and lazily closed as he continued to grind down, his breathing getting heavier by the moment, clearly enjoying himself.

_ Zoro asked for Torao to stop touching me “like that” and I think he meant this, what’s happening now. He said Torao was taking advantage of me?  _ Luffy’s mind was racing. He wasn’t sure what was going on but he knew it wasn’t right. Why else would Zoro and Sanji act like that? Luffy thought back to the time when Nami was trying to kiss him and he denied it, only to make her mad...like how Law is right now.  _ Then she tried to make me touch her...and Zoro was super angry with her for it…  _ Luffy looked back up at Law as he finally understood the difference between Chopper’s hugs and Zoro’s hugs.  _ I thought he was giving me Chopper Hugs, but he was giving me Zoro Hugs!  _

The Straw Hat Captain felt guilty. He wasn’t sure what type of relationship was between him, Zoro, and Sanji, but he knew it was special.  _ They said they loved me, different than how I love meat, that it was stronger than that. We’re strong nakama, they said. Traffy is just nakama, but he’s trying to do things that only strong nakama do together.  _

Suddenly, Luffy felt gross being under Law like that. “Nah, I’m outta here,” Luffy said. He began to tug his arms out from under Law’s grip but the other tightened his hold on the rubber wrists.

“You’re not going anywhere,  _ Mugiwara-ya.  _ You’re not leaving until I get what I want.”

“Get off.” Luffy said in a quiet, yet serious tone.

Law ignored him. He held onto Luffy’s arms with one hand and with the other, started to unzip his pants and pull out his achingly hard cock. “I plan to.” He reached for Luffy’s boxer briefs and pulled at the waistband. 

“Don’t.” Luffy said through gritted teeth. He didn’t want to hurt his friend, even though this friend wasn’t listening to him. Law continued to yank down on the band but Luffy brought his feet up and wedged them between him and Law, his feet over the other’s sternum. He pressed up with a little force to give Law time to get up by himself, but he didn’t budge. In fact, Law pressed back even harder making Luffy’s knees bend until they touched his chest. 

This made Luffy feel challenged, and he loves challenges. He smiled up at Law before he rabbit-kicked him so hard in the chest that he was flung across the room, slamming into shelves and making books fall down all around him. He wheezed a little as he tried catching his breath, clutching his heart. 

The sound of running feet came closer to Law’s room, Bepo and Penguin now standing in the doorway. 

“What the hell happened here! Captain, are you alright?!” Penguin yelled out. He didn’t know where to look, at his captain slumped against the wall surrounded by fallen books or the Straw Hat Captain who sat on the edge of the bed in his underwear, glaring at Law just  _ daring  _ him to move.

Bepo ran over to his captain checking him for injuries. “Captain! Captain! Are you okay? Oh my gosh, are you hurt? How can I help?!” The Mink reached for his captain to help him up.

Law waved him away. “I’m fine, Bepo. It’s alright.  _ Mugiwara-ya  _ and I were just playing a game. You can leave us now. Take Penguin with you.” 

The two Heart Pirates didn’t move right away, but after seeing their captain wasn’t changing his mind, they regretfully left, stepping over the chopped up metal door on their way out. Bepo whimpered all the way down the hall, holding back tears for his captain. 

“Now,” Law said, standing up and dusting himself off. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head, tossing it off to the side. He kicked his boots off and stepped out of his pants. The two captains were now both in their underwear staring each other down. “Where were we?”

“I was on my way out.” Luffy said. He held out his arms above him and yawned. He stood from the bed and fixed the waistband of his shorts. “See ya!” He said with a smile and a wave. After his first step, the room began to glow and there was a quiet buzzing noise. Luffy turned his head to face Law. 

With a hand held out, Law had activated his power and was waiting for Luffy to make another move before he acted. “I said, you’re not leaving until I get what I want, which I haven’t gotten yet. So sit your ass down,” he demanded and hovered Luffy off his feet and threw him back onto the bed where he landed with an  _ oof.  _

Law walked over and stood in front of the smaller pirate. The blue hue from Law’s power made their skin glow, highlighting their bodies in the dim room. With a swift twist of his fingers, both Law’s and Luffy’s underwear disappeared from their bodies and reappeared on the floor, their last remaining article of clothing. Law slid his hand over his dick, slowly stroking it as he stared into Luffy’s menacing eyes. 

“Don’t look at me like that, you’re gonna make me cum before any of the fun starts,” Law whined, closing his eyes. Luffy sat up on his elbows to leave. “Ah-ah,” he said, wagging a finger back and forth. “If you try anything, I’ll take your legs off. I won’t need them to fuck you. Be good and sit still.”

This was a new side of Law that Luffy hadn’t seen before. He was barely even the same person he remembered. Luffy couldn’t seem to understand what was going through the other’s head. He was sure Law was a good person, but right now he didn’t seem so nice. 

Law leaned down and brought Luffy’s legs up, pushing him on his back again, and settled between his thighs. Law lined himself up with Luffy’s entrance. Before he pushed in, he had a thought. “Oh yeah, this is your first time, isn’t it?” He asked. He couldn’t help but laugh when he remembered he literally interrupted the three pirates right before they could have sex. It was almost fate that Law was to be the one to take Straw Hat first. Law licked his lips in anticipation and bent closer to whisper in Luffy’s ear. 

This was not a good idea. Law was now close enough to Luffy’s face that he bit down hard on the top of Law’s ear and ripped through the skin. There was an audible  _ crunch  _ sound as the cartilage broke. Blood spattered across Luffy’s face as Law cried out in pain. 

While Law grabbed at his bleeding ear, Luffy took to stretching his arm across the room and bring it back at full speed to punch Law in the side of the head hard enough he was knocked out cold, his brain racking from side to side. Law’s unconscious body dropped all its weight on top of the smaller pirate. Effortlessly, Luffy rolled him off, grabbed Zoro’s katana, and left the room, bending down to scoop up his underwear on his way out. 

As he passed Law’s crewmates, he swung a thumb over his shoulder pointing behind him and said to the crew, “He prolly needs a doctor or something.”

The Heart Pirates watched the other captain walk away, half of his face and arm covered in blood. No one could move from their spot, too frozen in fear of the infamous Monkey D. Luffy.

 

___

 

The entire Straw Hat crew sat on the main deck under the stars waiting for their captain to return. After all the racket from Franky building a crane mechanism in mere minutes, the others rose from their chambers to see what was going on. After being caught up on all the drama, they too felt for Zoro and Sanji. They knew Luffy wasn’t entirely up to speed on what a “relationship” was and were concerned how far he would let Law go with him.

Afraid for their captain’s innocence, they stayed up and waited for the results. When the crew saw Zoro and Sanji emerge without a bouncing rubber brunette, they were confused. After the two had explained what went on inside the submarine, there was a disappointment in the air, almost as if they’ve been betrayed by Law in some way. No one saw this type of behavior coming from him and felt ashamed they’d even let him on their ship. He  _ did  _ betray them, though, in a way.

_ “Gomu gomu no Roketto!”  _ a familiar voice yelled in the night’s air. Suddenly, a hand was attached to the railing and a rubber boy was soon to follow, snapping his body back and surprisingly landing neatly on his feet. He looked over his crew mate’s until he saw Zoro. Once he made eye contact, he tossed Shusui over, the green-haired pirate easily catching it with one hand. “Law isn’t nice,” Luffy said to everyone.

Almost tipping over in shock from hearing Luffy use Law’s real name, the Straw Hat Pirates still stayed silent to see what was going to happen next. What made Luffy drop Law’s nickname and why wasn’t he nice? From the story Zoro and Sanji explained, Luffy seemed okay with what was going on.

Sanji was the first to make a move. He tossed his umpteenth cigarette to the side and took a few steps towards his captain. He was scared for him. There was blood on him and his wrists had faint bruising, indicating he was being held down. As Sanji continued to walk towards his captain, Luffy put his head down in shame. He closed his eyes to avoid eye contact.

He felt cold hands firmly grasp his shoulders, wrapping him in a hug against Sanji’s bare chest. Carefully, the cook lifted Luffy’s chin up to connect their gaze. “Are you okay?” he asked quietly. Little wrinkles formed between his curly brows.

Luffy took in the familiar scent of cigarettes and breathed it in, feeling more relaxed. “Yeah. M’fine. This is from Zoro’s katana, you saw.” He reminded the blonde as he pointed to the streaks of blood on his arm. “But this isn’t my blood,” he said, pointing to his face. “It’s Law’s,” he laughed.

There was an uncomfortable shift from Chopper, Nami, and Usopp as they wondered what the  _ hell  _ Luffy did to Law.

“Heh. As long as you’re okay, I guess.” Sanji laughed quietly. “Did he touch you like how Zoro and I touch you?” he asked. He had to ask, he needed to know if he was going to commit murder or not. He also knew if he didn’t ask, Zoro would have. 

“He tried,” Luffy said plainly. “It didn’t feel right, you know? Made me feel bad. Made me miss you and Zoro.” 

Sanji smiled down at his captain. “Yeah, that’s how it’s supposed to make you feel. We missed you, too. I’m glad you’re okay and he didn’t hurt you.” With a soft touch, Sanji traced Luffy’s jawline until he reached his chin again, gently holding it in place. He knelt in for a kiss. 

Luffy didn’t hesitate, he welcomed it. He didn’t cringe backward and he didn’t feel guilty. This was the correct feeling.  _ I like this feeling,  _ he thought.

When the two parted, Zoro was next to Sanji, waiting to speak to his captain as well. Luffy looked to him and down at his hand. “Here, figured you’d be missing this,” he said and handed the straw hat over. With a bright smile, Luffy snagged it away and squashed it on his head. He jumped onto Zoro’s front and screamed,  _ “STRONG NAKAMA!!!!!”  _ with a bloodied fist in the air.

 

___

 

The night Law nabbed Luffy really changed the events that Zoro had planned -  _ obviously. _ It wouldn’t have been right to initiate anything after he just got Luffy out from an unwanted sexual encounter. He didn’t want to overwhelm the kid. Instead, the three of them spent the rest of the night with their limbs intertwined around each other, holding each other close (after Luffy was properly cared for medically). They’d have fallen asleep instantly from all the commotion, stress, and excitement but Zoro and Sanji couldn’t stop kissing every inch of Luffy, beyond happy to have him back in their grasp. Too grateful to leave him alone.

Course Luffy giggled the night away as their lips tickled him, but eventually, all three settled down and slept well into the next day. None of the other crewmates bothered to wake them, not even to wake Sanji. Usopp made everyone breakfast to let the ship’s cook stay tucked away with his captain.

 

It was the blonde who woke first. He was used to waking earlier than everyone else from food preparation all his life. He brushed his bangs over a little to focus on the clock sitting on the dresser across the room.  _ Shit. Slept too long,  _ he thought. The clock read 5:48 p.m. He let out a short groan but didn’t care to move. He knew the crew wasn’t too desperate to eat because they’d have woken him up by now. Although, the only person who’d ever truly wake Sanji for food was still laying next to him, sound asleep. Small Zs floated in the air above Luffy and Zoro’s still bodies. Sanji gave off a breathy laugh and smiled to himself. 

Without moving too much to disturb his bedmates, Sanji reached for his pack of smokes behind him on the headboard. He felt around until his hand brushed the familiar rectangular package and lighter. Routinely, Sanji plucked a cig from the pack, set it on his lip, and laid back on his pillow. Breathing in deeply, he closed his eyes. His thoughts wandered to the events of last night. How close it came to losing Luffy’s innocence to a man he barely knows and means nothing to. His chest felt heavy as he continued thinking about Luffy being with someone else other him and Zoro.

Sanji lifted his hands to cup over the cigarette and set the tip aflame. He sucked in. He could admit their relationship was strange. It’s not often you come across gay men, but  _ three  _ gay men in a single relationship was even stranger. He let out the smoke slowly above him, watching it willow out and seek its way around the room. A chef, a samurai, and a bouncing rubber man all stuck into the same world together.

Rolling over to face the other two, he smiled again. Zoro laid on his stomach, facing away. His body lay in a straight line on his side of the bed. Luffy, though, nothing like that. Zoro and Sanji had their designated spots on the outside of the bed to protect their captain even throughout the night, but Luffy? He lay where he damn well please. Right now, his right arm and leg lay sprawled out over Zoro’s back and his left arm was tucked under Sanji’s head. His other leg was actually in its own assigned area for once. His tongue flopped out to the side of his mouth, touching his cheek, leaving a small trail of drool to drip down onto his shoulder. 

Placing his cig back in his mouth, Sanji softly reached out towards Luffy’s face and stuck his tongue back in and closed his mouth.  _ Dork.  _ While finishing his cigarette, he just stared at the men he loved so, so much.

The smell of nicotine reached Zoro and slowly brought him back to reality. “Hmm?” He groaned to no one in particular, lifting his head and looking around. Once he realized it was just the smell of Sanji lighting up, he rolled over towards him and Luffy, tossing Luffy’s rubbery limbs off him. 

The green haired man locked eyes with the blonde. They shared one of their silent moments together, speaking in their secret language. Their look of “thank you for helping me” and “I’m glad we have him back, too.” 

Sanji reached over to the nightstand beside him and crushed the butt down until the cherry was burned out and only a single stream of smoke trailed upward to the ceiling. He turned back and mouthed  _ I love you  _ to Zoro. Not one for being mushy all the time, Zoro rolled his eye and looked away, but only for a moment. He couldn’t  _ not  _ answer him, you know. With a small smirk, Zoro mouthed  _ I love you, too, Curly. _

Zoro hated being mushy, but these two idiots next to him made it really hard not to be. Especially when crazy shit happens, like last night. All he could do was nuzzle and cuddle and kiss and smooch and whatever to his little Luffy until he passed out from exhaustion. He was beyond ecstatic to get him back unharmed. Zoro forced more details out of Luffy and heard how close Law had been to actually  _ penetrating  _ him. Luffy was hardly aware of how extreme the situation had gotten, he had only felt wrong about it. But as he explained what went on, Zoro’s jaw dropped to the floor. He couldn’t believe how  _ far  _ Law had gotten.  _ Fucking depressing, piece of shit bastard,  _ Zoro spat in his mind. 

“Be right back,” Sanji said, snapping the swordsman out of his dark thoughts. The blonde slipped off the bed, put on some pants and a button up, fixed his hair the best he could, and went down the ladder to the lower deck. 

Zoro watched the ship’s cook get dressed and leave, eyeing his body the whole time. He couldn’t help feeling super horny when he first wakes up. Moving his eyes to land on his captain, he drank in the sight of him. Body sprawled out showing off every inch of muscle he had. His body was hard and tough from the battles he’d won, but his sleeping face was nothing but soft and pure. Zoro smiled as he watched Luffy’s innocent sleeping face. Any other time of day this kid was running up the walls, literally, and talking a mile a minute. But as of right now, he was tucked away from the world, calm and still. 

Zoro must have dozed off because the next thing he heard was Sanji coming back with a plate full of food. Before he could say anything, Sanji put a finger to his lips for the man to keep quiet. He mouthed  _ watch this  _ and fans the food smell towards the two on the bed.

As if the aroma of Sanji’s delicious cooking had a hook, Luffy’s body lifted and pulled towards the smell while he still slept. “Hnnnggg???” he moaned and sniffed the air around him. “FOOD!” he shouted, suddenly awake. Instantly, he launched towards the freshly made meal.

“Hold it!” Sanji shouted and put his foot up, slamming into Luffy’s face. “Let the Moss get his first. I already ate mine. You can have the rest.” he said with authority. 

“Awwwwwww! But Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaanji, I’m so hungryyyyyyyyy!”

“I know, I know. I made a shit ton, like always. Give Zoro two minutes to get his first, kay?” Sanji said, a little softer this time. He sighed. So much for putting his foot down.

 

The few remaining hours left of sunlight went normal for the Straw Hat Crew. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper wrestled and ran around the ship. Robin quietly read to herself tucked under a blanket and a small glass of juice next to her. Nami was in the meeting room making a map of the last island they visited, referencing the notes she had taken while on it. Franky and Brooke played music, jumping around and off the sides of things like the rock stars they were. Lastly, Zoro was helping Sanji put away the dishes they had washed together. 

“Hey, Cook.”

The blonde turned to Zoro, his one visible eyebrow raising in question. “Mm?”

“I aint waiting any longer. We’re fuckin.  _ Tonight.”  _ Zoro demanded as he narrowed his eyes in on him. 

Sanji fumbled with the plate he had in his hand, almost dropping it to the floorboards. Once he grabbed ahold of the plate with a tight grip, he scowled at his crewmate. “Excuse me, _baka,_ don’t use that type of language in my kitchen. Also, it’s up to Luffy how he feels...and don’t you think…” he trailed off, face becoming cherry red. 

“Don’t I think what?” 

“Uhm….don't you think we need...to...you know? Don’t you think we need to be... _ prepared  _ better before any of that?” Sanji finally said, dying from embarrassment. He twisted the drying towel in his hands, avoiding eye contact.

“Huh? Like protection? We’re men, what’s there to protect against?”

The cook sighed. That’s not what he meant and now he has to explain it even  _ more _ . “No, you moronic ape! I meant….” He swallowed. “Ugh, I meant like properly preparing our bodies for your freakishly large dick! God!” Sanji yelled and threw the towel into Zoro’s face. He stormed off to the other side of the kitchen, face burning. 

The swordsman just blinked after hearing that come from his rival crewmate. “Did I just hear you correctly?” There was a groan in reply. “Did you just compliment me?” He gave a small laugh as he walked over to Sanji. He came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. “You really think it’s big, huh?” he said quietly into Sanji’s ear.

“Ugh, get off me!” Sanji scowled. He attempted to get away from Zoro’s hold but only managed to turn around, now face-to-face with him.

“Okay, okay. I’ll be more serious.” Zoro said trying to ease the sudden hostility in the room. Sanji’s body relaxed more. “I already thought about that, the whole preparation thing. It’s not something you need to do days before. You can do it in the moment, too.”

The cook raised a curly eyebrow in suspicion. “And when did  _ you _ become a gay-sex expert?” Sanji pulled his arms out from Zoro’s grasp and crossed them over his chest. He wondered how the hell Zoro would know this when all three of them were virgins and there weren't exactly other gay guys on the ship to ask.

The green-haired man looked almost offended. “What? I can’t know something that you don’t?” Sanji didn’t answer but the look on his face let Zoro know he wasn’t buying it. Zoro sighed. “Okay, so I got advice from Robin.”

“You WHAT?!” Sanji yelled, pushing Zoro back.

“What?! What’s the big deal?!”

“I can’t believe you tainted her beautiful ears by talking to her about  _ men  _ having  _ sex!!!  _ Oh my god, her ears! Her gorgeous, beloved ears!” Sanji fumed as Zoro rolled his eye and groaned. “You’re a bastard, you know that?”

“Haaaah? You’re kidding me, right?!” Zoro said back. The shitty cook really knew how to get under his skin. He stepped forward clenching his fists.

“No, I’m not! Don’t talk to Nami-swan or Robin-chwan about gross stuff, especially about your disgusting body!” Sanji spat. He stepped up to Zoro, closing the space between them. Their foreheads were rubbing together as they, quite literally, butted heads.

“Fuck you, shit-head!”

“Fuck  _ you!” _

“Dart-brow!”

“Moss-for-brains!”

Together, they stood in the kitchen seething, their chests puffing in and out from the heated argument. Their breath mixed. Sanji was the first to break eye contact. He couldn’t help but notice how close they were and glanced down at Zoro’s lips. As soon as he did it, though, he brought his attention back to his rival hoping he’d ignore his slip up, but how could Zoro miss it? Sanji’s face tinted pink again.

Zoro hungrily grabbed at Sanji but the blonde brought up his knee to stop him. Before it went straight into Zoro’s groin, he grabbed ahold of it and smiled back at the man.

“Don’t,” Sanji warned.

“Or what?” Zoro said, sliding his hand to the back of Sanji’s knee to hold it up out of the way. He pressed his body against the blonde’s. “Ya gonna kick me?” 

There was hesitation from Sanji. He was stuck between anger and so turned on, his body confused how to feel. “Zoro…”

“Mm? Got nothing to say now, do ya?” He asked, leaning his head down to suck on the cook’s neck. He took Sanji’s hand and placed it on his erection to let him know he was ready to go whenever. Sanji gave a small gasp, but he didn’t pull his hand away. Zoro moved his hand up and down forcing Sanji to feel him. After Zoro gave a light bite to his neck, Sanji started to move his hand against Zoro’s crotch on his own, making the other moan into him.

With one swift movement, Zoro reached down and grabbed Sanji’s other leg and propped him up on the counter, Sanji basically welcoming it at this point and wrapped his legs around the man’s torso. Their mouths crashed together as they kissed messily, teeth clanking as they both devoured each other’s mouths. 

“Fuck, Zoro.” Sanji breathed between a kiss. “I fucking hate you,” he lied as he pulled at Zoro’s green coat, shrugging it off his shoulders. The swordsman shimmied his arms out and as soon as they were free they immediately latched back onto the blonde. Sanji scraped his nails across the muscular man and ground against him.

“Yeah, sure you do,” Zoro said. His hands were up Sanji’s button up feeling his chest. Their kissing continued until Zoro couldn’t stop himself anymore. “Yeap, I was gonna wait until we went to bed, but that aint gonna happen.” He grumbled.  _ After they got in bed by themselves, _ he promised himself earlier, but the shitty cook was making it too hard. “I gotta have you now,” and he picked Sanji up, throwing him over his shoulder.

“Oi!” Sanji protested, but he didn’t try to get away.

Once the cook was properly placed, Zoro took to leaving the kitchen right away, kicking the door open to leave. Course Sanji yelled at him, but only a little as he, too, was aching for this moment to finally happen. He completely understood the fiery  _ need  _ for this.

Now out of the kitchen, the yelling, screaming, loud music, and thumping feet on the ship’s deck became louder, almost piercing compared to the alone time the two crewmates just had. As Zoro made his way towards their bedroom, Chopper pitter-pattered in front of his path, giggling and squealing. Next, Usopp zig-zagged around him to chase after the little blue-nosed reindeer. Then Luffy, the man he was looking for, came reeling around the corner and almost zoomed by him but Zoro snatched up the rubber boy by the back of his pants. Luffy’s body fell forward and his face hovered before hitting the deck as Zoro continued walking towards the room, his feet and hands dragging against the floor.

As they passed the musicians on the ship, Luffy waved his hand excitedly, “Bye, Franky! Bye, Brooke! Hehehehehe!” 

Zoro put Luffy over his other shoulder and climbed the ladder with ease. Finally, inside the bedroom, he tossed the two down like ragdolls. “Take off your clothes. Both of you,” he demanded. Sanji grumbled that he didn’t like to be told what to do but complied anyway, Luffy giggled and flung his clothes at his First Mate’s face. Smiling, Zoro dropped his clothes to the floor. “I’ve waited for this moment...to have you two under me.” There was that primal look in Zoro’s eyes as his grin widened and licked his lips. 

Coming up the edge of the bed, he looked down at the two before leaning a knee on the mattress. Sanji grabbed his wrist and looked up at him with a flushed face. Zoro felt his dick twitch seeing Sanji in such a heated state. With surprise, Sanji yanked down on his arm and pushed Zoro down into a sitting position on the bed, switching positions so he was on the floor now, on his knees. 

“No,” Zoro said. He grabbed at Sanji’s shoulders to pull him up but Sanji swatted his hands away refusing. “No, I said! I don’t want you to!”

Normally, this would make the other person feel unwanted but Sanji knew it was a front. He knew Zoro couldn’t say he wanted him to touch him like that. “Luffy, restrain Zoro while I work him over.” 

“What?! No!” Zoro protested again, leaning away as Luffy lunged at him. Too late! As thin as Luffy’s arm are, they’re the strongest on the ship. Once Zoro was under his grip, there wasn’t any getting out. The Sunny’s captain held Zoro’s arms behind his back as he laughed and laughed.

Sanji truly appreciated how easily that little guy could overpower the bulkiest meat-head he knew. It was funny to see Zoro be put in his place. Even Sanji couldn’t help but give a small laugh.

Without warning, Sanji dipped down all the way onto Zoro’s dick as soon as he was restrained. Zoro immediately relaxed his entire body, basically melting like butter in Luffy’s arms and Sanji’s mouth, letting out a moan that definitely could be heard by everyone on the ship below them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope it was worth the wait.   
> Also, for the record, I hated writing Law like a sleazeball. I LOVE LAW! I LOVE HIM TO DEATH@


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooooooooooooooooooooo, sorry that took so long. I'm a horrible person. Here is the last chapter. Thanks for reading, guys. I really appreciate all your love and comments <3

Sanji bobbed his head up and down taking in Zoro’s cock a few times before Zoro tried to protest again. “Oi…” he started, out of breath. “Didn’t I say….I wouldn’t touch you...with a ten-foot….pole…” 

Behind him, Luffy laughed even more. He felt the cook remove his mouth so he looked down at him. “So you want me to stop?” Sanji asked. He gave a light lick over Zoro’s erection making him stiffen again. They held each other’s gaze for a few, Zoro never telling Sanji to  _ actually _ stop what he was doing. He moved his mouth trying to make words but couldn’t form a sentence. Course he didn’t want the blondie to stop, he just felt weak in front of him. He wanted to be the one who was in control when it came to “bedroom stuff.” There was no way he wanted Sanji to one-up him, though. He didn’t want to give in. Right now, both Sanji and Luffy are taking control over him and he wasn’t exactly sure how it made him feel. 

_ I mean, obviously it fucking feels good!  _ He said to himself, shaking the stupid thoughts away.  _ Why can’t I just enjoy this and stop trying to be the macho one! I don’t have to put a front on for these guys. _

So he didn’t. He relaxed and gave Sanji a single nod to continue. The cook went down on him, slower this time, as to give Zoro a moment to adjust to the new feeling of being on the receiving end. Zoro watched Sanji’s mouth wrapped around his girth, he could barely make it all the way down but he was trying his damnedest to fit it all in. A shudder made its way up Zoro’s spine. Eye closing in pleasure, he let his head fall back onto Luffy behind him.

Sitting up on his knees on the bed, Luffy tightened his hold on Zoro’s arms, pulling a hitched breath and a growl deep from within the swordsman. “Hehehe, Zoro likes it when he can’t move, Sanji,” Luffy said, giggling. Hearing that, Zoro gave a fake struggle against his crewmate, which was followed up with Luffy tightening again and giving a chomp on his neck meat. Luffy learned a lot by watching Zoro and Sanji.

The blonde felt a small twitch from Zoro’s dick and looked up at him as he continued his deep throating. Zoro’s mouth lay open, his breathing heavy, completely relaxed against Luffy who was biting the shit out of him. Sanji’s eyes widened a little seeing small trails of blood leak out from under Luffy’s mouth and down Zoro’s front. The cook sorta felt afraid for Zoro, maybe Luffy really thought he was edible meat.

Letting up, a thin trail of saliva hung from Sanji’s mouth and connected to the tip of Zoro’s dick. “I wanna watch you fuck Luffy.” 

This shocked the other two. Luffy detached himself, blood in his teeth, and asked, “Why you wanna watch?” 

Zoro didn’t give a shit, he was almost ready to cum and he was cut short. Although, what Sanji suggested was definitely a reason to stop. “Yeah, I wanna watch me fuck him, too.” Zoro smiled and asked Luffy to let him go. He motioned for the two to get up on the bed by the pillows and they both obliged. He crawled between Luffy’s legs and sat back on his knees. After looking at the innocent, yet curious, brown eyes below him, he smiled.  _ Fucking finally,  _ he said to himself. He grabbed his ankles and set them on either side of him, and stuck his first two fingers in his mouth to get them wet. 

“Why you doin that?” Luffy asked, cocking his head a little. His eyebrow arched with confusion. “Should I lick my fingers, too?”

Pulling his fingers out, he gave a small laugh before answering. “No, dork. I’m gonna stick my fingers inside you like I did Sanji that one time. Remember?”

“Oh. Why?”

“So I can get you ready for this,” he said and grabbed his cock. “Before we do anything, we gotta stretch you open,” there was a devilish grin as he thought how much he couldn’t wait to be inside his captain.

“Stretch? You mean like  _ Gomu-Gomu?  _ I’m good at stretching!” Luffy said.

Zoro blinked. He made a good point. The green-haired man looked over at Sanji for his approval. 

“Yeah, I mean it makes sense. Why  _ wouldn’t  _ he be stretchy...everywhere?” Sanji said with a shrug. He sat up on his elbow to get a better angle at the action. 

They were silent for a moment as all three were thinking about it. “Yeah, sure, let’s see how far you can stretch, then,” Zoro said, and reached above Luffy to the headboard. He held a small tube of lubrication he got from Robin (he hated that he had to go to her for everything) and squeezed a generous amount out onto the palm of his hand. 

“What’s that for?” Luffy asked again. Very curious rubber boy.

“You may be stretchy, but I can’t go in dry,” Zoro said with serious concentration. He slid the gel over his dick and rubbed it from tip to base. Then with the same hand, placed his fingers close to Luffy’s entrance. “It’s gonna be cold, kay?” he warned. Luffy nodded and stayed still. Zoro carefully applied what was left on his fingers on the outside of Luffy’s ring and inserted three fingers in, making sure his captain was well lubricated. 

Luffy made a small noise as Zoro fingered him. But as soon as Zoro’s fingers were in, they were gone. Luffy closed his eyes. He was picturing the time Zoro had touched Sanji like this and remembered Sanji’s face, how helpless he was from the pleasure, how pink his face got. Luffy felt excited when he also remembered when Zoro went down on him. When Luffy opened his eyes again, Zoro was staring at him.

“Are you ready?” his First Mate asked him quietly. A few moments earlier and Zoro was rough and tough ready to fuck his captain blind, but now that it was time, he felt nervous and didn’t want to hurt him, he wanted their first time to be a good memory, not a bad one. Luffy nodded.

Zoro leaned forward with one arm next to Luffy’s head holding up his body weight while the other guided his dick inside of him. Luffy gasped. Zoro closed his eye and bit his lip. Now that he was inside he was shaking with anticipation. “Are you okay? He managed to ask, his voice wavering.

“Yeah, it feels really awesome,” Luffy whispered.

Both Zoro and Sanji gave a small laugh. “Awesome, huh?” Zoro said. “Well good. Let me know if it doesn’t feel awesome and I’ll stop, okay?” He reminded Luffy and leaned down to kiss him. His captain wrapped his arms around his neck and held him there, kissing him back. It was a little shocking how much Luffy has learned from them but you would see neither Zoro nor Sanji complaining. 

While they continued to kiss, Zoro pulled himself out a little and back in slowly, testing to see if Luffy really was okay. He moaned between the kiss. It was basically all Zoro was waiting for, he could barely hold back anymore. Luffy was so fucking tight around him, his body only stretching just enough for Zoro’s cock to get in and out. 

Gradually, Zoro picked the pace up and started giving Luffy what he deserved. They broke their kiss and breathed in each other's heavy moaning. 

“Shit, Luffy,” Zoro said barely above a whisper. “You feel incredible.” He grabbed Luffy’s ankles from around his waist and belt them back next to Luffy’s head. Luffy’s rubber body made it easy to get in a better position to get deeper inside him. 

The second Luffy’s ankles touched the pillow, Zoro gave a sharp jab inside him and the brunette yelled out in pleasure as his prostate was hit. Sanji slapped a hand over Luffy’s mouth knowing damn well Zoro wasn’t going to let up and Luffy was going to cry out again, letting the entire ship know what was going on….not that they couldn’t already guess.

Zoro would have laughed knowing he was making Luffy crumble beneath him but he himself was a mess. He couldn’t do anything but pound into Luffy, there was nothing else that existed around him. A fire could have broken out behind them and he’d let the fucking ship burn as long as he could continue grinding inside his captain. The tightness of Luffy’s insides was enough to make him cream and he had to hold himself back from coming too soon. As he looked down at Luffy, face half covered by Sanji’s hand, he knew he wouldn’t make it much longer. 

Pressing down harder on Luffy’s ankles, Zoro went in as far as Luffy would take him, which was entirely. He brought his dick out all the way and shoved back in hard, pulling noises from him he’s never heard him make before. Sanji’s eyes were almost popping out of his head as he tried to keep Luffy from screaming out, he couldn’t even believe Luffy could make noises likes this. This was a side of him they never knew was possible for him to have. Cheeks flushed, Luffy’s eyes fought to stay open.

“Fuck, Luffy, you’re so….you’re so tight, I can’t hold myself back…” Zoro forced himself to say. Luffy made an agreeing noise that sounded like maybe he was close, too. Just as Luffy nodded, he tried screaming from behind the hand as he came onto his stomach, hot strings spurting out across his chest. Just the mere sight of Luffy come made Zoro tip over the edge.  _ “Shit,”  _ he moaned out and bucked deep inside Luffy, slowing his pace and closing his eye, trying not to ever forget this feeling. He shuddered as he thrust a few more times and finally collapsed on top of Luffy, letting his ankles go. They immediately fell forward and sat atop of Zoro’s back. 

Only then, after both had come and stopped screaming, did Sanji remove his hand from over Luffy’s mouth. He waited in silence for either of them to come back from Cloud Nine before he scorned Zoro for making Luffy scream out like that, the green-haired man waving him away.

Zoro’s upper body heaved up and down, gasping for air. He rolled off Luffy on the opposite side as Sanji and continued taking in all the air in the room, semen slathered on both of their chests.

Sanji reached over and traced Luffy’s jawline with a finger. Luffy slowly closed his eyes at the gentle touch and gave a soft smile. Sanji’s fingers felt down his neck and onto his chest, swirling Luffy’s cum around. The blonde leaned forward and deeply kissed Luffy, cupping the side of his face to bring him closer. Without detaching mouths, Sanji crawled over the other and continued to slide his tongue over Luffy’s. His already aching erection begged for more as he pulled a moan from his captain, happy to know he can make him feel good, too, and overly turned on that Luffy accepted him just as easily as he does Zoro.

Luffy felt Sanji’s pecs and rubbed them as they continued to make out. Zoro finally caught his breath and looked over to see the shit-cook tongue-fucking his captain. “Oi, oi! Just jumping right in, eh?!” He said, yanking on Sanji’s arm. 

“Oi, fuck off!” Sanji said, pulling away from Luffy’s mouth. He went back to Luffy, ignoring the green idiot.

“Ehh???? Don’t think you’re getting away without me fuckin you, Cook. I’m just takin a breather.” Sanji didn’t lift up this time, only waved the swordsman away like an annoying fly. Zoro laughed. “You’re gonna get it.”

Finally, Sanji pulled away and growled at Zoro. “Maybe I don’t wanna be fucked anymore, hah? Y’ever thought about that?! Maybe I want to continue doin what I’m doin here!” He yelled, gesturing to the brunette. 

Before Sanji could lean back into Luffy, Zoro caught his shoulder and glared at him. Lightening fast, Zoro was behind Sanji, pulling him up at the waist off Luffy. He now was on all fours while Luffy lay under him. “The fuck you think you’re doin?!” Sanji yelled turning to see behind him, struggling against Zoro’s grasp.

“It’s okay, Sanji,” Luffy said quietly. The blonde turned to face his captain. “I want to watch you this time.” 

Sanji’s jaw about dropped. “Y-yeah,” he said, face going pink in embarrassment. He suddenly felt very exposed. His ass was in Zoro’s face and he knew all the stupid faces he’d make from pleasure were going to be seen directly by his captain. 

While Sanji was having his internal battle come to an end because of Luffy, Zoro had already lubed his hand up and, without warning, stuck a single finger into the ship’s cook. Immediately Sanji lifted his back leg to kick Zoro in the head, “OI, THAT’S COLD,  _ BAKA!”  _ He yelled out. 

Shaking the dizziness away from the kick, Zoro laughed giving Sanji a good smack on the ass. He knew he’d react that way, just didn’t think he’d be that fast to kick’em. As Zoro continued in and out of Sanji, the tension eventually left the blonde and he rested on his elbows bringing his face closer to Luffy’s.

There was hesitation at first, Sanji hadn’t had to face Luffy this close before while Zoro fingered him. But a soft smile from his captain made it clear everything was okay, so Sanji leaned in and continued to sensually kiss Luffy while Zoro prepped him for what was next.

Even though Zoro was harsh at first, just a little stab to get the cook going, he was surprisingly careful with Sanji. Knowing he had no devil fruit that made him impossibly stretchy, he was sure to take extra precaution, as this was going to be Sanji’s first time, too. Unlike what he did with Luffy, he started with one finger and was just now inserting a second, making sure to give Sanji’s body time to get used to this feeling again.

By the time he made it to the third finger, moving them around to get him nice and stretched, he could hear Sanji’s muffled moans as he kissed Luffy. He leaned over to look at the two casually kissing and decided Sanji had it too easy right now, so he thought of something to rile him up again.

Zoro leaned in towards Sanji’s ass squeezing his cheeks and gave him a good lick from the bottom up, shocking the cook out of his makeout-session. “H-hey!” he shrieked, no real fire in his voice. He looked back at the stupid swordsman and saw the wide grin he wore. “Bastard.” He said, almost embarrassed.

With another good slap on his ass, Zoro asked if the cook was ready for him, to which he was answered with a small nod. Zoro spread Sanji’s legs out so they were on the outside of his own and pulled his ass up a little higher to reach him better. Squeezing out a little more gel onto his hand, he slathered his dick again and lined himself up, teasingly touching his tip to Sanji’s pulsing hole. “Remember what I said, Sanji?” He asked.

Genuinely curious, Sanji turned his head around, “Mm?” He asked. Zoro hardly ever says his name so it had to of been important. 

“I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t walk right.” and shoved inside Sanji, making him yell out just as Luffy did. Zoro was going to town on Sanji without any let-up, he didn’t give him any time to adjust or any time to get used to the feeling of something larger than fingers inside of him. Zoro did a decent job of prepping him but it still hurt. Small tears welled up in the corner of Sanji’s eyes as he cried out in pleasure. He held his head back and with every thrust from Zoro, he belted out, “Ah, ah, ah!” 

Zoro leaned forward and grabbed a fistful of Sanji’s hair and pulled his head back even more, giving him no leeway to move. His other hand had his fingers sunk deep into the blonde’s pale skin. 

Luffy was in a trance as he watched the pure pleasure on Sanji’s face. He didn’t want to cover his mouth as he did for him cause he liked the sound of Sanji’s voice, so he thought about another way he could help. Looking between their bodies, he saw Sanji’s dick bouncing up and down and decided to grab it.

“Ah! Shit, Luffy!” Sanji breathed. His moaning never stopped as Luffy started to stroke him up and down and Zoro fucked him from behind. Sanji felt himself almost at his tipping point. “Shit, Zoro,” he breathed again. “I’m gonna…” he tried. “I’m gonna c-cum,” and spilling over Luffy, Sanji came with a scream. Luffy laughed cause he was even messier now.

With both hands, Zoro pushed down on Sanji’s ass to make him flush against Luffy below him. “Sit against the headboard,  _ Sencho _ .” Zoro demanded. Without a second thought, Luffy scooted out from under his cook and sat against the wood behind him. “Sanji, suck him off.”

Sanji was breathing hard into the sheets trying to catch his breath. “Zoro….I can’t. I don’t have the strength…” He whimpered. He was so drained from his first fuck he could barely move. Zoro pushed into Sanji with force, warning him not to make him wait any longer. Sanji took the hint and crawled upward as Luffy brought his knees up, moving his legs out of the way for him. The blonde sluggishly snaked his arms around Luffy’s waist and pulled his body upward to reach him better. 

Just watching this happen in front of him, Luffy felt himself get hard again. He wasn’t exactly sure why he enjoyed Zoro making them do stuff so much. Sanji dropped his mouth onto Luffy’s dick and began sucking, just like Zoro ordered.

A few moments passed as Zoro watched Sanji do as he was told, pleased knowing he was back in control again. Satisfied with a moaning Luffy, Zoro started to fuck Sanji again. With Sanji flat on the bed now, Zoro had mounted over his thick thighs and fucked him into the bed. With loud grunts, Sanji knew Zoro had to have been enjoying himself. He also knew he was taking longer to finish as he just had an orgasm with Luffy. 

A few times, Zoro changed his angle and instead of thrusting downward, he shoved upward making Sanji push onto Luffy harder, his dick hitting the back of his throat. Luffy was basically barely conscious at this point, never experiencing so much pleasure in one sitting, but Sanji was still holding on. His back was hurting but he’d never let Zoro win.

Zoro pushed Sanji’s head downward, shoving him into Luffy’s lap. Luffy shot up with a yell of, “Sanji!” and came into his mouth, cum spilling out between his lips and oozed its way down Luffy’s shaft.

Pulling out, Zoro flipped the blonde over and brought one of the cook’s legs up over his shoulder, wrapping the other around his waist.

“Oi...Moss!” Sanji said, semen still on the corner of his lips. “Fuck...f-fuck you!” He said between thrusts from Zoro. But the swordsman just smiled down at him, pointing to his own mouth signaling to Sanji. The cook turned a deep red and wiped his face, knowing what he meant by the gesture. Zoro trembled as he thought about Sanji swallowing Luffy’s cum without a second thought.

Leaning down, Zoro forced Sanji’s leg to lean with him, making it close in on Sanji’s chest. “You know you like it,” he said and kissed him with aggression. Sanji moaned into Zoro’s mouth but bit his lip hard enough to make Zoro pull back. “That how you wanna play, huh?” He said, and snatched Sanji’s other leg from around him and brought both his legs back like he did Luffy. He found he rather liked that position and knew Sanji’s legs were as flexible as Luffy’s entire body. 

With his ankles above to his head, Sanji couldn’t help but cry out again as Zoro was penetrating deeper inside than he was before. “Slow...d-down... _ baka _ …” he tried telling Zoro, but that just made him speed up! Of course, that sent Sanji over again, his second orgasm shooting out onto his stomach. Before he could finish his moan of pleasure, Zoro was already suffocating him, covering his mouth with his own, kissing him.

It took only a few pumps after that for Zoro to finally reach his climax, letting go of Sanji’s mouth to moan out, letting up for a second, only to take Sanji’s mouth again, riding out his orgasm completely. 

Once Zoro was finished, he gave one last thrust into Sanji for good measure, which earned him a sneer from the blonde. He smiled down at him and laid his forehead against Sanji’s. “Hey,” he said breathily. 

Opening his eyes, Sanji waited for Zoro to speak again, but nothing came. He kept his eyes locked onto Zoro’s and cocked his head to the side. “Mm?”

“I love you.”

Sanji’s lips slightly parted in shock, but they immediately attached themselves to Zoro’s. Both hands raking through the green hair, keeping him in place as Sanji passionately kissed him. When they separated, Sanji said, “I love you, too.”

“What about meeeee! I want kisses, too!” Luffy said, recovered from his bliss-attack, and leaned his head over Sanji’s and nuzzled between the two. Sanji reached a hand up behind him and gave Luffy a scruff on the head and pulled him in closer for an upsidedown kiss. “Yay! Now food, Sanji, food food food!” He yelled and shot out of bed like nothing happened.

Zoro turned his head and yelled out after him that he needed a bath first but his captain was long gone, naked with cum all over him. Zoro shook his head as he turned his attention back to his cook. “I’m pulling out now, kay?” He said gently and backed up, holding Sanji’s legs in place as he did so.

Sanji winced and arched his back from the pain. He hated that Zoro got the best of him but it was fucking worth it. Zoro was putting a towel around his waist before he headed to the bathroom to clean up when Sanji tried to pull himself into a sitting position. With great effort, the blonde tried standing up but found himself on the ground quicker than he could help, his legs couldn’t hold his weight.

“Oi, oi, be careful!” Zoro said, quickly coming to Sanji’s aid, but he couldn’t stifle his laughter. “Told you.” is all he said while he carefully helped Sanji to his feet. Sanji didn’t have the strength to argue back as he wobbled on his legs, his knees trying giving out on him again, but Zoro was there to help. Curling his toes, Zoro grabbed another towel with his foot off the floor and threw it up to his free hand. “Keep your arm around me,” he whispered and wrapped the towel around Sanji’s waist. Once it was secure, Zoro grabbed Sanji’s side and hugged him close. “C’mon, cook. Let’s go get cleaned up.”

“Yeah, yeah. Grab my smokes, too, please.” Sanji asked. 

The two made their way to the ship’s bathroom, grabbing a rubber boy on the way. Their weird, three-way relationship was just starting off and none of them had any plans on leaving it, thankful they were finally all together.


End file.
